Forbidden Until Rumspringa
by Little Miss Nicap
Summary: AU: Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot are in love and set to be betrothed, but not to each other. But before that occurs, what will happen during their coming of age and rite of passage year known as Rumspringa? And will their forbidden love survive, if or when they return? Alex/Olivia, Liz/Lena, Trevor/Rafael; Romance/Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

AN: Right off the bat, I have to say that I'm not a religious person in any way, shape or form, but I do respect a person's belief in a greater and/or higher being, so I mean not to offend any readers with this story :-). Having said that, I do admit that many religious cultures and customs fascinate me... particularly the Amish. I think it stems back to seeing 'Witness' many moons ago... mmm, Kelly McGillis in that. I wanted to be Harrison Ford and kiss her ;-). I got to thinking there's got to be lesbian and gay Amish people and what do they do? How do they cope? Also having recently finally seen 'Plain Truth' with Mariska, this story idea kind of popped in to my head. Also Rafael Barba in the show with his pants braces certainly helped too ;-)

I'm not saying within this particular story there will be any aspects of any religion per se, but there will be easily recognisable 'Amish-like' and 'Amish-type' things happen, but it won't be strictly adhering to all Amish customs. There will be a couple of Pennsylvanian Dutch/German words used by certain characters, but they will be explained along the way. It's AU for sure, so it's set in no particular area of the USA, nor time frame (apart from there's no internet, computers, cell phones etc in the 'outside world'. So good old coin operated phones and typewriters etc). So let's say a modern but simpler time, so maybe early 80's if you want, but it's not necessary. This is the Alex and Olivia story, with a side order of Donnelly and Petrovsky. The only thing you have to know is that Liz and Lena are in their mid to late 30's, and Alex and Olivia are teenagers. Some other L&O characters will be mentioned too. I already have the first 4 chapters written because my muse is being bountiful with this and has only given me 1700 words for the next chapter of 'Negotiating' while I wrote the most recent chapter of ISBY. Yes it's rated M for a reason (oh yeah, lady loving will occur). Let me know what you think :-)

* * *

The dark brown eyes of Olivia Benson's darted to the right, straining to take in the profile view of her best friend sitting next to her, Alexandra Cabot. Only one word from Olivia's vocabulary would and could describe the blonde haired, blue eyed teen sitting beside her: beautiful. She could use a vast array of adverbs to precede that one word... breathtakingly, utterly, immensely, truly, gracefully, purely, simply. But no matter how many descriptives she could think of, in Olivia's eyes Alexandra was still just beautiful.

"Olivia Benson! Repeat for the class what I just said!" Miriam Cabot's voice cut through the air like a knife, making the almost 17 year old brunette jump in surprise. She came face to face with the older blonde who had a black bonnet covering her head, indicating she was an Elder within the Village.

Sighing internally, Olivia parroted back the words the woman had spoken holding the same glare she was being given. "Man shall not lay down with man, nor woman with woman, as man should lay with woman, Elder Miriam. It is _forbidden_..."

Miriam held Olivia's steely gaze before a tiny look of satisfaction settled over her patrician features. Olivia's eyes made brief contact with a reading Elder Lena Petrovsky, then a knitting Elder Elizabeth Donnelly in the corner of the small schooling room before she glared back at blonde woman crouched in front of her shared table.

A small smirk of her own appeared for a moment before Olivia spoke clearly, "... Until _Rumspringa_."

There was a collective inhaled breath from the small Village Lore schooling class that included Olivia's very close friends Alexandra, Rafael Barba and Trevor Langan. Also in attendance this particular day were Dean Porter, Brian Cassidy, Kenneth Briscoe, Nicholas Amaro, Amanda Rollins, Cassandra Novak, Danielle Beck and Kimberley Greylek. However they were all younger than Olivia and her close friends. Some were just a year younger, some were 2 or more years.

Olivia's oldest friend, Elliott Stabler, had finished schooling the previous year, and just before that particular _Rumspringa_ became tentatively betrothed to his now wife, Katherine. They had been paired by the Elders of the Village not long before Katherine had turned 17, but they could not be wedded until after they had experienced _Rumspringa _and chose to stay in the Village. Elliott and Katherine stayed in the _Rumspringa House_ on the far outskirts of the Village (around half a day's ride by horse and buggy), being allowed to come and go as they pleased and interact with _the English_ of the nearby Main Town. _The English_ was the term given to any and all outsiders of the Village, any of those previous Villagers that chose to leave, or were shunned to leave the Village. The young Stabler family increased their numbers by one after Katherine gave birth to baby Maureen just weeks ago.

It was basically an open secret that Olivia Benson was of_ English_ descent. Her mother, Serena Benson, had returned from her year long _Rumspringa_, heavily pregnant although not tentatively betrothed to anyone at the time, and the whispers and speculations began from the 'old families' of the Village. Mostly everyone in the Village _assumed_ Serena never spoke to anyone about the conception of her child due to the shame of laying with an _English_ man, but this was not the case. Only 2 other Villagers knew Serena's secret. Then again, only Serena knew _their_ secret and took it to her grave. A few weeks after returning from _Rumspringa_, a little girl was born and named Olivia by Serena, but sadly Serena died only hours after childbirth. A respected and unofficial leader of the Village, Elder Donald Cragen, adopted Olivia as his own daughter (his own wife, Margory, had passed away when an automobile collided with their horse and buggy some years earlier). Due to Elder Donald informally adopting Olivia, noone dare speak of her _English_ heritage in public, but the murmurs and innuendos never completely ceased.

Serena Benson's best friend, Lena Petrovsky, helped Donald raise Olivia to be the young woman she was becoming. Lena's own husband-to-be was killed when a barn collapsed during a barn raising only weeks after being tentatively betrothed, as was the tentatively betrothed husband of Elizabeth Donnelly. This terrible accident which also claimed 4 other lives from the Village, occurred almost 20 years ago, and whilst sad, it helped finally bring 2 people together during their own _Rumspringa_. Serena's other best friend, Elizabeth Donnelly, was Alexandra Cabot's aunt and the older sister of Miriam Cabot (née Donnelly). Even though it was Elizabeth that basically raised Alexandra from birth, to this very day Miriam Cabot swung from not caring at all about her only daughter to being overly protective of her, especially after her own husband left the Village one night over 10 years ago. Miriam always told Alexandra her father left because 'he was disappointed with his family' which made Alexandra Cabot strive harder in every aspect of her life and not want to disappoint her family, nor her mother any further... and never the actual truth, which was he left 'to live the life he needed to'. Having her husband _choose_ to leave the Village brought much shame to Miriam and therefore the Cabot family name. The one thing Miriam _did_ care about for Alexandra was who she could be betrothed to.

Her ideal match for Alexandra was Trevor Langan.

The Cabots, Langans and Donnellys were deemed 'old families' of the Village, much respected but were staunchly set in their ways (except for Elizabeth, who was more... progressive, shall we say. Much like Alexandra... and also Trevor for that matter). So the match in Miriam's eyes was perfect to repair the shame she felt had been bestowed upon the Cabot family name (even though she was only a Cabot by marriage). On Miriam's insistence along with Trevor Langan's parents, Mara (Miriam's best friend, of course) and Mirit too, the Elders approved this tentatively arranged marriage. They also approved of the Cabot's and Langan's off handed suggestion for Olivia to be betrothed to Rafael after _Rumspringa_... 'a good match for a _newer_ family to the Village, with the approval of Elder Donald, of course' was said.

However, only Lena and Elizabeth knew _both_ these pairings were terrible for all four young adults involved. Just like when they themselves had been paired with their respective husbands-to-be all those years ago.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Miriam's voice was low and threatening.

"_Rumspringa_," Olivia reiterated with a hint of smugness.

"NO! Not even during _Rumspringa_!"

Olivia stated matter-of-factly, "During _Rumspringa_, a blind eye is turned to most things... _forbidden_. Only activities of a truly heinous nature will not be overlooked, nor tolerated by the Village."

"Never! Do you hear me?" Miriam growled with authority as she slapped the palm of her hand on the table to drive her point across, "NEVER!"

While the younger members of the class almost cowered to the verbal onslaught, Alexandra, Rafael and Trevor tried to remain empassive, while Olivia jutted out her chin slightly in defianace.

Lena cleared her throat before she spoke up, though her focus quite intent on her book. "Olivia is right, Miriam."

Miriam rounded on her older sister's friend, "I beg your pardon?!"

Elizabeth looked pointedly at her younger sister as she continued to knit, "Miriam, we as _Elders_ know that what Olivia just said is quite true. Or perhaps you've forgotten and need to resit this young adult and children's Lore class yourself, instead of teaching it? Our Village Lores _now_ state that during a young adult's _Rumspringa_, a blind eye is turned-"

"Yes _Elizabeth_, I know. _Thankyou_ for refreshing my memory!" Miriam tried not to sound too bitter or resentful for being chastised in front of the class by her sister, especially in front of her own daughter. She stood back up, not before muttering under her breath, "Doesn't mean I have to agree with it."

"No, you _don't_." Lena looked up as she placed a floral cross-stitched bookmark between the pages she had been reading, "But you _must_ respect it. The Village Lores were amended _some_ years ago, therefore we're required to teach the _revised_ lores of the Village... not the _old_ lores."

Miriam struggled not to raise her voice, "The very thought of laying with someone of your own gender disgusts me! Some lores should _never_ change!"

Elizabeth placed the knitting in her lap, "And some Villagers _never_ will. _Now_ you might understand why Lena and myself have to watch over your class, dear sister. Keep teaching the way _you_ want to teach this class and you may find _yourself_ removed from being an Elder... and we both know how much status means to _you_ within the Village, Miriam. The lore is not _just_ about man laying with man, nor woman laying with woman, it _also_ stipulates that man _and_ woman shall _not_ lay together before _Rumspringa_. Do _not_ pick and choose parts of the Village Lores _you_ prefer to _teach_."

Before Miriam could say another word, Lena rang a small bell to indicate that it was time for the class to end. Miriam Cabot gathered her few teaching possessions and left the class without a backwards glance. Elizabeth knew for certain that her sister would be going off to bitterly complain to Mara and Mirit Langan. It seemed appropriate that all 3 of their names meant just that: bitter.

Lena spoke up, "Before you all leave to have lunch with your families, remember class: Everything you have been taught regarding what is forbidden of our Village Lores thus far _is_ correct and _must_ be respected. _Most_ of you have still a year or more before this may or may not apply to yourself, but for those who _are_ old enough for it this year: Forbidden... until _Rumspringa_."

Olivia tried not to grin as Lena gave her a minute nod in acknowledgement. She didn't bother to hide her surprise when Alexandra interlocked her pinkie finger with the brunette's under the table for a moment before the blonde stood up and untied the chin ribbons of her bonnet, allowing them to finally hang freely. Olivia copied Alexandra's lead, and as she untied her own thin, short bonnet ribbons, she exchanged a look with smirking Rafael, who in turn exchanged a knowing glance with Trevor as they placed their straw hats atop their heads.

With Olivia's own birthday next week, then Alexandra's birthday the week after, this year's ___Rumspringa_ would then only be 2 weeks away. Olivia Benson couldn't wait for _Rumspringa_ this year_._ None of the 4 young adults that were all friends could wait for thier ___Rumspringa_ this year.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: First and foremost for readers/writers! Look up towards the story description! Lena Petrovsky is now a character able to be chosen! Yay for that :-D (Kudos to Zack from FanFiction Support for doing so after I asked for it ;-) ). Thankyou so much for all the positive feedback from the readers so far :-). I was a little worried with regard to the subject matter, but I'm glad readers are interested in this story. I've been wanted to do a teenage story for a while, but I wanted something that wasn't standard high school. So I decided a "coming of age" would be a little different, particularly in this type of setting :-) (I will do a high school story eventually though, but I'll just stick with the 3 stories I've got on the go for the moment). Some more background information is revealed in this particular chapter regarding Village Lores etc. Also a couple more Pennsylvanian Dutch/German words will be used, but I think they'll be fairly easy to understand what they mean. But I make **NO** apologies whatsoever for what happens ;-)

* * *

**Around 3 years earlier...**

A bare foot, recently turned 14 year old Olivia Benson slipped out of her bedroom window and exited the small house she had always lived in within the Village. The man she called her '_Daett_', Donald Cragen was away for the night, travelling with a few of the other male Elders and the young adults to _Rumspringa House_. He would not be back tomorrow lunchtime due to helping mend a building of a Village family on the other side of the valley. Lena, who's own small house was located next door to Donald Cragen's, had checked on Olivia earlier in the evening after dinner, but it was well past supper time now. The young teenager was making her way to Alexandra's house with only the full moon as her light source, when she saw some light through the Cabot's kitchen window from a kerosene lamp. Olivia would be in much trouble if Miriam Cabot saw her out after dark.

Stealthily, Olivia changed course of sneaking over to see Alexandra for her usual night time visit and instead made her way to the nearby stable before slipping inside. There was just enough moonlight coming through the high windows for Olivia to see where she was going... not that she needed it, she knew her way around. She came to the stables quite often after she'd finished her chores during the day. She removed her white bonnet with the thin, short chin ribbons and placed it in one of the large pockets of her apron before running her fingers through her shoulder blade length dark brown hair. Olivia wanted nothing more than to cut her hair short, but in the Village, short hair on women was forbidden. All she could do was pin it up with hair pins during the day and wear her bonnet (mandatory for all females, straw or felt hats for males depending on the season). She removed an apple she'd taken for her supper from the other pocket of her apron and took a large chunky bite, but didn't eat it for herself. Instead she placed the large piece in the palm of her hand and fed it to the Village's dapple grey shire mare named Ruth. She entered Ruth's stall, feeding the mare the rest of the apple over several minutes while quietly telling Ruth about she knew it was wrong and forbidden from the Village Lore class Miriam Cabot taught once a season, but she had strong feelings for her best friend Alexandra that she couldn't explain nor tell anyone else about.

After staying a little longer than intended with her favourite animal, Olivia went to leave the stall but stopped suddenly as she heard the main stable door open. Olivia crouched down and hid in the shadows at the back of Ruth's stall. She heard movement in the stall beside Ruth and herself, but knew it was certainly the person who entered just moments ago seeing _that_ particular stall was the Moses' stall. However Moses (an American saddlebred bay gelding) was the horse that Donald had taken for his journey. The distinct sound of a striking match was heard before a beam of light was cast through a knot hole in one of the panels of wood separating the stalls. Olivia knew she shouldn't look but curiosity finally got the better of her. Chancing a peek, she saw Elizabeth Donnelly dressed in her full length coat and black bonnet from the light of a kerosene lamp being placed on an upturned large feeding bucket towards the back wall. As Olivia was trying to figure out why Alexandra's aunt would be in Moses' stall, the main stable door opened then closed yet again. Olivia pulled away from the knot hole, hearing boot clad footsteps before someone spoke softly.

"Elizabeth?"

"In here, Lena."

The door to Moses' stall was opened then closed, and Olivia peeked again, the kerosene lamp casting a soft light within the stall next door. Lena was also dressed in her full length coat and black bonnet.

"Noone saw you?" Elizabeth whispered as she struck another match, lighting another kerosene lamp Lena held in one hand. There was also a patchwork quilt draped over Lena's free forearm.

Lena placed the now lit additional kerosene lamp on another large upturned bucket beside the initial one, "Of course not. Donald and most of the men are away, Lois is on the other side of the Village, and Olivia should be tucked up in bed by now."

"As should Alexandra. Thankfully, Miriam's out like a light when she goes to bed."

With a familiar practiced ease, they opened the quilt and placed it on the fresh straw covered stall floor as if they were having a picnic, just like the entire Village did about once a month. Olivia's brow furrowed, a myriad of questions came to mind. Why would Lena and Elizabeth be having a picnic at night in Moses' stall? And if they were, where was the food? Also, why were both women wearing their long coats in the spring? It wasn't cold, far from it. It was pleasant weather, not too hot and not too cold.

"I've missed you," Elizabeth said as she cradled Lena's cheek before pulling undone the bow that held Lena's black bonnet in place under her chin.

"As I have you," Lena reciprocated the gesture of Elizabeth's bow.

Olivia couldn't understand why Lena and Elizabeth would say they missed each other, they saw each other every single day. Inseparable best friends would be a fair description, just like herself and Alexandra. She watched as each woman carefully reached up and removed their respective head covering, revealing short, dark curly hair and shoulder length blonde hair. Olivia's hand covered her mouth in utter shock, short hair such as this was certainly forbidden. Never in her young life would Olivia had thought that the woman she called her '_Maemm_' would do something forbidden, nor Alexandra's aunt.

Each slipped their boots off before Elizabeth moved a step closer and ran her fingers through the dark hair on Lena's head, "So short!"

"I cut it short this morning... just the way you like it, Elizabeth."

"Call me what you call me, Lena... what only _you_ ever call me when we're alone," Elizabeth pleaded.

Lena studied the blonde lovingly before a single syllable fell from her lips, "Liz."

Olivia's jaw dropped in astonishment as she heard the name being said. The shortening of a person's name was also forbidden within the Village. If shortening of names was allowed, she would most definitely call Alexandra, Alex... and have Alexandra call her Liv. There would so many others that could have their names shortened too. Her schooling friends Elliott, Katherine, Cassandra, Danielle, Kimberley, Nicholas and Kenneth just to name a few. And even Donald too. The shortening of a character's name may have been acceptable in the books she and Alexandra read, but not in real life within the Village. Books were fantasy, not reality. While reading the book, the shortened name could be said, but if they were discussing a particular character from a book with others in the Village, noone dared speak the shortened name.

Olivia continued to secretly observe the women next door.

Elizabeth leant intimately closer, "Say it again for me... please."

"Liz," breathed Lena as they tenderly embraced before pressing their lips together.

On the other side of the wall, Olivia's eyes widened as she watched the kiss deepening between the women. She had never seen anything like it before in her life, and yet it felt perfectly natural to the young brunette to see 2 women kissing each other. This was what she wanted to do with Alexandra, but it was forbidden. It wasn't as if she had never seen a kiss before in her life, Olivia had seen those at weddings in the Village. But those kisses were quick, brief and chaste. A peck on the lips at best... the complete opposite of how the women in Moses' stall were kissing. Olivia couldn't believe how long they kissed before they finally broke apart and took a moment to catch their breaths.

Again with familiarity, each woman began to unbutton the others few plain buttons that held closed the coats while staring longingly at each other before each woman slipped their own coat off, letting them fall to the quilt on the ground. Standing in front of each other dressed only in their wide strap linen button up camisoles and knee length pantalette bloomers with a small lace frill at the legs, they resumed kissing while hands gently explored known curves. Olivia could hear the little noises of pleasure being made while they continued to kiss, and each woman divested herself of her own camisole. Eventually they broke apart again.

Modesty for both men and women was lore within the Village, but that lore was not being upheld right now. Nor was the lore of plainness. Adornments such as the lace were forbidden too. Olivia swallowed thickly, as for the first time in her life she saw another woman's breasts. Her own had started developing a lot more 12 months ago, with herself needing a similar button up camisole. She observed that both woman's were noticeably different, Lena's were smaller whereas Elizabeth's were fuller. Olivia knew she should look away, especially seeing the woman she considered to be the motherly figure in her life was barely dressed, but something inside her resisted and she wasn't sure why.

Elizabeth resumed kissing Lena before she began to trail featherlight kisses down Lena's neck and chest. She sealed her lips around a taut nipple and gently suckled, eliciting a moan from the dark haired woman. The same reaction was given when Elizabeth bestowed the same attention on the other nipple, before she eventually knelt down in front of Lena and untied the ribbons on each pantalette bloomer leg at the knee, loosening the material.

"These are the pair I made you recently," Elizabeth raised her head to look up at the woman standing before her as she brushed a finger along the small lace frill of one leg before resting her hands on Lena's hips. "I tatted the lace myself."

"We both know you're the one that can sew better, and I'm the one that can cook better. That's what makes us so good together... even after all this time."

Olivia knew what Lena said was so true, and she also saw the similarities of herself and Alexandra at that particular statement. Olivia was certainly the better cook having been taught by Lena, and Alexandra was definitely better at sewing with Elizabeth's guidance. Olivia would never forget the time a few years ago when Alexandra nearly set fire to the Cabot's kitchen. How Alexandra managed to do so while only boiling water, Olivia would never know, yet somehow Alexandra managed it. It was a long time before Alexandra was allowed near the cast iron stove again. The silence Olivia was unaware of was broken with Ruth nickering loudly. Panic set in for the young brunette as both pairs of eyes from Moses' stall seemingly zeroed in on her. She instantly pulled back from the knot hole and held her breath.

Lena reassured the blonde, "It's alright, it's just Ruth. She's probably wondering where Moses is."

"I know. I just don't want either of us to get caught. We both know what we do is forbidden."

"It's _Rumspringa_. Forbidden is allowed."

"_Rumspringa_ is for the young adults, not Elders like ourselves!"

"Are we not young adults at heart, Liz? Do we not feel younger than we really are?"

"Yes, I do... _we_ do. However _Rumspringa_ doesn't cover all the _other_ times of the year we do what we do, Lena!" Elizabeth hissed.

"Have we _ever_ been caught after all these years?"

"Yes!"

"That was _only_ kissing! Besides, _she _kept her promise and _never_ said a word before she passed away. Apart from _that_ one time?"

"No, thank goodness!"

"See! We learnt our lesson and have been _extra_ vigilant since, my love. We're _always_ more careful now."

Olivia hesitantly peeped through the knot hole again and observed Lena bending down slightly and gently kiss a still kneeling Elizabeth on the lips. At the end of the kiss, Lena brushed her hand through Elizabeth's hair before the blonde reached her hands back up again and untied the ribbon around Lena's waist that held her pantalette bloomers in place. Without any hurry, Elizabeth lowered the pantalette bloomers down before gravity eventually took over and Lena stepped out of them.

"Beautiful," Elizabeth said before nuzzling her cheek lovingly against the triangle of dark curls, inhaling deeply.

As Elizabeth looked up at Lena, the dark haired woman gave a single nod of of her head as if giving Elizabeth permission to continue. Along with Lena, Olivia watched as Elizabeth extended her tongue and dragged it up and down through the folds between Lena's legs before the blonde focused all her attention at one place in particular. Olivia knew about the little bundle of nerves right there, having discovered it and the pleasures it brought some months ago. Olivia shifted slightly, trying to relieve the growing incessant throb between her own legs as she continued to watch. Secret forbidden thoughts at night of Alexandra made her throb like this sometimes, but watching what was taking place in the next stall over was something altogether different, more intense, yet oh so indescribable. A thought of Alexandra and herself doing exactly what was taking place next door made Olivia want to watch more.

As Lena's breath became shorter and more ragged, one of her hands wove to the back of Elizabeth's head to steady herself as her free hand began to fondle one of her own breasts while Elizabeth continued to lash the bundle of nerves with her tongue.

"Liz... right there... ...right there Liz... ...just like that... ... ... ...mmm... so good... ...your fingers... I need your fingers..."

Olivia watched as Elizabeth first slipped one finger then another inside, building a steady rhythm in and out, before she sealed her lips around the bundle of nerves and suckled.

Lena's head fell back in euphoria, pulling Elizabeth's head closer as the blonde redoubled her efforts.

"Please Liz!" Lena begged after some time. "I... I need..."

Even though Lena struggled to finish the sentence, Elizabeth's response was immediate, as if she knew exactly what Lena wanted and needed. Standing up, Elizabeth continued to pump her fingers within the other woman as the pad of her thumb replaced what and where her lips and tongue had been doing to tease. She nipped lightly at Lena's free nipple with her teeth before her free hand crept up, continuing to pinch and roll it. The blonde seemingly studied the other woman intently before she suddenly claimed her lover's mouth just as a violent shudder ran through Lena's body and Elizabeth thankfully managing to swallow the cry of ecstasy that began to fall from Lena's lips. Elizabeth's hand immediately left the nipple she'd been teasing and snaked it around Lena's waist, pulling the dark haired woman against her own body for support so Lena wouldn't collapse to the ground in a boneless heap. Some time passed before Elizabeth slowly extracted her fingers from within and cupped the triangle of dark curls protectively while she continued to support the weakened woman, pressing delicately soft kisses to Lena's temple in reassurance.

"I swear... you will be the death of me one day... Liz Donnelly!" Lena croaked, clinging to the blonde as she roused awake.

"I'll take that as a compliment, my darling. _La petite mort_... French for 'the little death'. Death by orgasm sounds _wonderful_. And when _you're_ the one giving _me_ that orgasm... what a way to go!"

"Are you trying to say... that it's time for me... to reciprocate the pleasure?" Lena asked as she began to feel her strength return.

"When you're ready, and not before."

"But-"

"I can wait. You're _always_ worth waiting for seeing we have to hide our love," Elizabeth pressed a kiss to the top of Lena's head, "I just wish after all these years we could declare our love for each other publicly, and be accepted like all the other couples that are betrothed in the Village."

"Unfortunately for us, our love is _truly_ forbidden."

"Doesn't matter, only the 2 most important people need to know our love is genuine."

Illuminated in the glow of the kerosene lamps, Olivia continued to watch as they stood there in Moses' stall locked in each other's loving embrace for a few minutes, relishing their closeness.

Taking her time, Lena got to her knees and pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's navel before she began to untie the different ribbons holding the blonde's pantalette bloomers. "I love you with all my heart, Liz."

"As I love you, Lena."

"Let me show you how much."

Olivia watched in anticipation as the dark haired woman lowered the pantalette bloomers to the quilt covered ground and helped Elizabeth step out of them. Lena pressed a kiss to each hip before brushing her fingertips over the triangle of brownish blonde curls. Olivia shifted again and wondered if this was what Alexandra might look like when she was older. Elizabeth's tongue darted out and swiped along her top lip in eagerness as Lena pressed a kiss to the curls between Elizabeth's legs.

Without any prior warning, Olivia's nose began to tickle and itch. Before she had time to pinch her nostrils shut, she sneezed.

* * *

Blood drained from the faces of all 3 females in the building at the sound of the loud sneeze reverberating within the quiet horse stable, and all 3 females were gripped with panic.

A flurry of things happened in both stalls as Ruth whinnied her own opinion at the commotion.

Lena and Elizabeth hurried to cover themselves with their coats while Olivia jumped up from the stall floor and ran for her life. Her inner thoughts berating herself harshly as she threw open the main stable door. She knew she should never had stayed, never have watched... never had snuck out in the first place. She would be punished if she got caught... but... if she could get back home and in to bed, perhaps noone would be any the wiser?

"Lena! So much for saying we'd never get caught. Whoever that is... if they tell _anyone_ what they saw... oh my goodness! Did they see us doing... what we _did_?!

"Worry about that later, Elizabeth! First we have to find out who's been in Ruth's stall."

"Only a few families live in this part of the Village. I hope it wasn't one of the young boys watching."

Lamp in hand and still buttoning her coat, Lena looked in to Ruth's stall but, as expected, saw noone. As she turned to leave, something off caught her attention out the corner of her eye a few feet from the wall that divided Ruth and Moses' stalls.

Something that looked oddly out of place.

Something that shouldn't be there.

Something white.

She passed the lamp to a coat clad Elizabeth and cautiously entered the stall. Ruth nickered again as Lena picked up a piece of white cloth.

A white bonnet.

"Try one of the young girls."

Elizabeth rubbed her forehead with one of her hands, "Oh dear, this is _not_ good!"

A white bonnet with thin, short chin ribbons. Lena recognised the bonnet immediately and knew who had been there.

"_Maedel_," Lena said, using the old Village term for 'girl'. It was what Lena affectionately called Olivia while she raised the young brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **HKS** - re: _"This was great! And damn it, Liv! Bad!"_... Thankyou. Always wanted to write a Liz/Lena scene (hence why I made them a bit younger too) ;-). And yes, Liv was quite naughty watching them, teehee! **Niki fanfic Reader**: re - _"I love when there is drama and there seems to be alot of drama"_... the drama will ramp up for sure. If/when they return, hehehe. But there will be lots of fun (ahem, lady love) during _Rumspringa_.

AN2: Thankyou to readers that are sticking with me and giving this story a chance :-). I know the last chapter wasn't really what readers expected to happened, but it's what my muse told me to write. I promise any more lady loving will definitely be Alex and Olivia, and our lovely ladies only ;-). A little more background information in this chapter regarding certain characters and the fallout of Olivia watching what she did ;-)

* * *

Olivia reentered her bedroom via the sash window as fast as she could, then closed it in desperation. She stripped out of her apron and dark dress, tossing the clothes in the wicker laundry basket residing in the corner, before quickly washing her face with the jug and basin on her small marble top wash stand. She was quite thankful that she had already removed her black stockings and shoes before she'd left the house. Olivia really disliked wearing them... particularly the black cotton stockings during summer. The shoes she didn't mind, but she much preferred sandals if she _had_ to wear something on her feet. But bare foot was best in Olivia's opinion. She dried her face with the towel, slipped on her night gown over her button up camisole and short pantalette bloomers and jumped into bed. She pulled the bed linen up to her chin and placed her head on the pillow.

Noone would know she'd been there.

Noone would know what she saw.

She widened her eyes then slammed them shut as she heard the front door being unlocked.

Surely noone could?

Only Lena had the spare key to the house, and Donald was wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

Maybe _Maemm _was just checking on her again with _Daett_ being away? Olivia tried to calm her breathing as she heard footsteps approaching. She pretended to be asleep as her bedroom door opened.

"Olivia," Lena said quietly from the door way.

The young brunette remained perfectly still, her breathing calm. Even with her eyes closed, she could see the glow of kerosene lamp through her eyelids.

"Olivia," her _Maemm_ called again.

Olivia listened intently and heard Lena sigh before hearing the door close. With the soft glowing light gone, Olivia remained still for several moments before she sat up. In her haste, she hadn't had time to wash properly and her feet were still dirty.

She sighed with relief as she began to get out of bed. She would be able to go and have a proper wash in the hip tub in the wash room next door. She would take that time to try and make sense of what she'd seen take place in the stable. Thank goodness she hadn't been caught!

"Kitchen table, Olivia!" Lena stated from the shadowy door way of the darkened room, startling Olivia with a squeal. Lena had only extinguished the kerosene lamp and not exited the room at all. "You have until I relight this lamp to be sitting at the table so we can talk."

Lena Petrovsky turned and left a visibly nervous Olivia Benson to put slippers on her dirty feet, and a dressing gown over her night gown.

* * *

Olivia saw both Lena and Elizabeth sitting at the small square kitchen table from the light of the 2 lit kerosene lamps placed where Donald would normally sit. The patchwork quilt was draped over the back of Donald's chair. Lena was sitting where she normally would when she stayed for dinner a few times a week, her black bonnet on her head and her coat buttoned up. Lena's particular seat was to Donald's left, if he were sitting at the table. Elizabeth was sitting opposite Lena, her bonnet and coat in place as well. Elizabeth's particular seat was normally for any visitor to the Cragen's house. Olivia sat down in her normal seat, opposite Donald's. Olivia's white bonnet was on the table in front of her assigned seat.

Caught.

Olivia reached out a hesitant hand before she placed the bonnet on her head, not bothering to tie the thin, short ribbons under her chin. She kept her eyes down, not daring to look at either woman. Only the sound of the crackling fire heating the tea kettle on the cast iron stove broke the heavy silence between all 3 women.

"How much did you see?" Lena kept her voice low and not at all threatening.

Olivia shook her head slightly, refusing to speak.

"Olivia, how much?" Elizabeth prompted, her tone soft.

Still Olivia wouldn't say a word. Surely she couldn't get in trouble if she didn't say or admit to anything. But she was still trying to process everything that she had seen that she knew to be forbidden. The 2 women that she trusted the most sitting on either side of her had broken so many rules, and she had too.

Lena could see the fear and confusion in the young girl's eyes when they made contact for a brief moment before Olivia looked down again. Lena reached over and gently raised Olivia's chin with her fingers, "_Maedel... _I trust that you _will_ tell us the truth. How much did you see?"

"Everything," Olivia breathed after a long silence. She couldn't lie to her _Maemm_.

Olivia watched as Lena exchanged a look with Elizabeth who had taken a deep, calming breath through her nose. The dark haired woman gave Elizabeth a small smile which the blonde returned as Elizabeth exhaled. It was as if Lena had reassured Elizabeth without a single word being spoken, or any physical contact between the both of them.

Lena's attention focused back on Olivia, "Were you the only one there?"

"Yes, it was just me. Noone else was there," Olivia confirmed to both women.

"How did you see everything?"

"A knot hole in one of the panels. I _promise_ I won't tell _anyone_ what I saw, not even Alexandra! I usually tell her everything... but there are some things I_ can't_ and _won't_ tell her, and this will be one of those things."

"You love her, don't you?" queried Elizabeth.

That question wasn't what Olivia had expected, though her reply was instant. "She's my best friend!"

Elizabeth clarified, "You're _in love_ with Alexandra, aren't you?"

Olivia became silent again. Had she said too much? Had she been obvious? How did Elizabeth know?

"Neither myself or Elizabeth will be upset with your answer, _Maedel_. You know you can tell me _anything_," prompted Lena.

Even after everything that she had observed Lena and Elizabeth doing, Olivia couldn't admit to the truth, and it pained her not to. If it wasn't so forbidden, Olivia would tell anyone and everyone... even Alexandra herself.

Lena tried a different approach, "Remember a couple of years ago when you were afraid to tell me what was wrong and making you so distraught? I said you could tell me anything and I wouldn't get upset. So when you finally stopped crying you said you didn't know how you injured yourself because you hadn't done anything. It was _only_ your menarche."

"_MAEMM!_" Olivia buried her face in her hands as Elizabeth stifled a chuckle. Could her _Maemm_ be any more embarrassing right now by bringing _that_ up?! And in front of Alexandra's aunt for that matter! At least Alexandra's aunt wasn't _this_ embarrassing!

"Alexandra was sure she was dying when she menstruated for the first time, the poor girl. Took me almost half an hour to calm her down and reassure her she wasn't bleeding to death," Elizabeth directed her comment to Lena.

"I remember you telling me," Lena replied, trying not to laugh.

Olivia groaned in humiliation. Nope, it seemed Alexandra's aunt was _just_ as bad. Why did _Maemm_'s and aunt's to things like that?!

"_Maedel_," Lena waited as Olivia looked at her though her fingers. "I'm _just_ reminding you that you can tell me _anything_ and I _won't_ get upset with what you tell me. You thought I'd be so angry with you for soiling your underclothes. Now... Elizabeth asked you a question, I would appreciate it if you answered truthfully."

Olivia begged as she lowered her hands from her face, "_Please_ don't tell Alexandra, Alexandra's mother or _Daett_! I know it's forbidden, I can't help feeling the way I do about her! Katherine says Elliott makes her heart beat faster when she sees him, and that's what happens to me when I see Alexandra. It never really used to happen, but it's been happening more often lately." Olivia looked down in shame, "Do I disappoint you?"

"You could _never_ disappoint me, Olivia. You have both myself and Elizabeth's word, we won't say anything to Alexandra or Donald... or Miriam." Lena's next question wasn't what Olivia expected, "Why were you out tonight?"

"She was probably going to visit Alexandra like she does so often," Elizabeth replied before Olivia could.

"You know about that?!" Olivia was stunned at Elizabeth's admission.

"Unlike Miriam, I hear you and Alexandra giggling and talking when you visit her after supper when you think noone else is awake."

Olivia panicked, "_Please_ don't tell Alexandra's mother! I don't want Alexandra to get in any trouble. _I_ visit _her_, she doesn't come and visit me ever!"

"How long have you been visiting Alexandra at night?" asked Lena.

"Since Alexandra was 6... after her father left the Village. She was very upset he left because he would read to her after Elizabeth tucked her in at night. I said I'd do that for her if she wanted me to, and she did. So I went and read to her one night after I knew Elizabeth would've tucked her in. Alexandra asked me to do the same thing for the next night and it's continued ever since. I only stay with her until she falls asleep, then I come home. Not every night though, but most nights."

Lena looked at Elizabeth who nodded her head in confirmation.

"We will talk later on with regard to _you_ knowing about _all_ this and not telling me!" Lena chastised Elizabeth before addressing Olivia, "What changed tonight?"

"I assumed Alexandra's mother was still awake when I saw light through the kitchen window."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I was the one you saw in the kitchen."

"I didn't want to get in trouble for being out at night, so I changed course to the stables and talked to Ruth for a time. I was about to leave and..." Olivia indicated to Elizabeth with her hand.

"I entered the stable," Elizabeth replied as the tea kettle began to whistle.

Olivia went to stand up and pour the tea out of habit but Elizabeth rested her hand on the young girl's shoulder as Lena took charge. The dark haired woman took 3 small plates and the tin of homemade cookies from the pantry shelf, removed the lid and placed the tin the middle of the table while the tea steeped in a fine bone china tea pot with a knitted tea cosy cover. Lena then prepared 3 tea cups with saucers, added extra sugar and milk for Olivia's before placing each one in front of the respective woman's place at the table. As she sat down, Lena passed a cookie to Elizabeth before she took one for herself. Olivia couldn't figure out why Lena and Elizabeth weren't telling her off for breaking the rules.

"You're being awfully quiet, Olivia." Lena took another cookie from the tin and held it out for Olivia to take.

"I'm not sure what you mean, _Maemm_." Olivia broke the cookie in half. She placed one half on the small plate and dunked some of the other half in her sweetened milky tea before popping the sodden part of the cookie in her mouth.

Lena prompted, "I was sure you'd have several questions for Elizabeth and myself... particularly after what you saw us doing. What we were doing would be seen as forbidden to most people."

She had a vast array of questions but didn't know how to ask them or whether she should ask them. Were they trying to entrap her? Were they trying to make her become even more trouble than she already was? Were they making her become even more confused? Because whatever they were doing, they were certainly succeeding. Olivia decided to cautiously ask, "How come you both have your hair shorter?"

"_That's_ your first question? Our hair?" Elizabeth paused as she raised the tea cup to her lips.

"Short hair is forbidden!" Olivia justified. "As is the shortening of a person's name!"

Lena placed her tea cup on the saucer after taking a sip, "Olivia... a lot of things in the Village are forbidden, but not during _Rumspringa_. During _Rumspringa_, a blind eye is turned to most things forbidden. Only activities of a truly heinous nature will not be overlooked, nor tolerated by the Village."

"I thought _Rumspringa _was only for the older children. _Daett_ has helped take the older ones to _Rumspringa House_ this year," Olivia dunked another part of her cookie in her tea and ate it before it crumbled.

"That's correct, it's for the young adults. _Rumspringa_ is taken in a person's 17th year of life. Some take _Rumspringa_ for a few months, some take half a year, and some take a whole year for their _Rumspringa _before they choose to stay in the Village, or leave forever. It's their choice, and theirs alone. The Village Lores _do not_ state, however, when a person's _Rumspringa_ officially ends though. Elizabeth and I continue to relive _Rumspringa _each year."

Olivia hoped what she next said wouldn't land her in trouble, "That's not what you said in the stable."

"_Technically_, we both secretly continue to live _Rumspringa _throughout the _entire_ year, _Maedel_. At the beginning of each new _Rumspringa_, we cut our hair to remind ourselves of _our_ first _Rumspringa_."

Elizabeth added, "It's how short we both had our hair when we had our first _Rumspringa_. Cutting our hair was one of the first things we did, it was so liberating! Under our black Elders bonnets, noone knows seeing the Elder bonnets have the stiff brims and aren't see-through like your white organdy bonnets."

"I'm definitely going to cut my hair short as soon as I have _my_ _Rumspringa_," Olivia confirmed which elicited small, breathy laughs from both Elders. "_Maemm_, what about calling Elizabeth... that shorter name?"

"I call Elizabeth a shortened version of her name to show her how much she means to me. It's my term of endearment for her. I'm the only one that ever calls Elizabeth... Liz... and until just a short while ago, we were the only 2 people that knew. That's why I always address her as Elizabeth in front of everyone else."

Still not wanting to talk specifically about what she had seen the women doing, Olivia instead inquired, "Did you... fall in love... with each other during your _Rumspringa_?"

"We'd fallen in love with each other before then. We shared our first kiss in Moses' stall the year before our _Rumspringa_. It was Noah's stall back then," Lena reminisced.

"_You_ kissed _me_, Lena!" Elizabeth corrected before nibbling on her cookie.

"Will you tell me about it? Your _Rumspringa_, I mean." Olivia quickly clarified. Although being told what it was like to kiss someone else... a woman... was something Olivia wanted to know too. Especially they way they had kissed in the stable.

Lena and Elizabeth exchanged looks before Elizabeth nodded her approval for their story to be told. Lena took another sip of tea before she began.

"As you know, both Elizabeth and I were betrothed to marry, but our husbands-to-be were killed in the barn collapse. John James McCoy was to become my husband, and Elizabeth was to marry Leonard Briscoe."

"Kenneth Briscoe's uncle?"

"Yes, that's right. Maxwell Greevey, Michael Logan and Joseph Fontana also lost their lives in that accident. As did one young woman... our friend, Nora Lewin. Because of the collapse, Elizabeth and myself were the only ones to go on _Rumspringa_ that year. We didn't want to go having just lost several close friends, but the lore states that everyone must take _Rumspringa _in their 17th year. Neither Elizabeth or myself really wanted to marry our husbands to be, we both knew it... but neither of us could say anything. It was expected of us to marry them. Maybe a higher power intervened for us?"

Elizabeth took over, "It was drummed in to us from a young age, _'Man shall not lay down with man, nor woman with woman as man should lay with woman, it is forbidden.'_ But forbidden things can be done during _Rumspringa_, and we were alone in _Rumspringa House_. We could finally be ourselves, and noone would know. We stayed for the entire year... it was wonderful! We both chose to stay after our _Rumspringa_, and because our husbands-to-be were killed, to the rest of the Villagers, particularly the 'old families', we have been deemed that we've remained 'in mourning'. Noone gets 'rebetrothed' in the Village."

"D-did you do... what you did... in t-the stable?" Olivia finally asked, her hesitance evident as she was unsure if she would be in trouble.

"Many times over," Elizabeth confirmed after exchanging yet another look with Lena.

"Why?" The question slipped out of Olivia's mouth before she realised. She began to backpedal, "I-I mean..."

Lena explained, "Sometimes when man and woman lay together, they intend to make a baby. But sometimes they lay together to express their love for one another. So seeing Elizabeth and I can't make a baby together, it's our way to show our love for each other. Olivia, it's very important for you to know that laying with someone, whether it be a man or woman, must NEVER happen before your own or anyone else's _Rumspringa_. It's deemed a heinous act if it EVER happens before then. It will not be overlooked or tolerated by the Village."

"Yes _Maemm_, I understand."

"_Maedel_, also know that _you_ must NEVER force someone to express their love that way, and noone may EVER force _you_ to do the same. Again, it's deemed a heinous act if it occurs. _Both_ people must be willing to express their love that way."

"Who would force someone?" Olivia looked at both women with concern.

Elizabeth replied, "Sometimes men and women take without permission, unfortunately. You're old enough to know that's what happened to Serena... which resulted in your conception. Lena and I are the only ones that know this for fact. She swore us to secrecy, and we swore her the same."

Olivia whimpered in horror, "Mother?"

Lena took over, "Most of the Villagers just assumed she lay with an _English_ man by _choice_ because she wasn't betrothed to anyone at the time, but that's _not_ the case. She could have possibly been betrothed to Maxwell Greevey, Michael Logan or Joseph Fontana, but you know what happened to them. During Serena's _Rumspringa_, an _English_ man _forced_ himself on her as she made her way from Main Town to _Rumspringa House _after a full day sewing at the tailoring job she had to make some money. Olivia, you _need_ to know even though you were conceived through that heinous act, your mother loved you. She was going to leave the Village after you were born and raise you in the _English_ world. But as you know, there were complications and before Serena died, she asked me to help raise you as if you were my daughter. She also asked that Donald help raise you too."

Olivia took her time to comprehend what she had just been told. She'd heard the rumours about being of _English_ descent over the years, but she had always ignored them. Even now with the rumours confirmed, she didn't really care. Serena was her Mother, Lena was her _Maemm_, Donald was her _Daett,_ and that's all that mattered to Olivia Benson. Lena and Donald had treated her with nothing but love and respect her entire life, as had Elizabeth and Alexandra. Miriam Cabot on the other hand was a different story altogether.

"_Maemm_, may I ask what did you swear Mother to?"

"Each year, Elizabeth and I volunteer to be the ones to bring the young adults back from _Rumspringa House_, so we can have some time alone. That particular year, Serena, Lois Preston and her now husband Harold, Miriam and Alexandra's father were taking their _Rumspringa_, but Lois and Harold returned to the Village after just a few months... Miriam and Alexandra's father after barely 2 weeks away. We arrived at _Rumspringa House_ and Serena wasn't there at the time. Elizabeth and I began to remember what we did during our time. We were kissing and a heavily pregnant Serena walked in on us."

"All 3 of us were shocked for a couple of different reasons. I'm sure you can understand why, Olivia." Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh when she said, "It seems to me that Benson women have a habit of finding us out, Lena!"

"Seems they do, Elizabeth."

"I'm very sorry I watched the both of you. I knew I shouldn't but... I couldn't help it. And when I saw... what I saw you both doing... it looked... right. It made sense to me."

"Curiosity is not a bad thing. But you're correct, you shouldn't have kept watching. What we did inside of Moses' stable is very private to us. Although, I have a feeling you're just as embarrassed as we are for being caught?" Lena suggested.

Olivia nodded vigorously then took a gulp of her milky tea. Something was weighing on the young brunette's mind as she put her tea cup down.

"_Maemm_, so I'm not... the only one?"

Lena raised an eyebrow, "Only one what?"

"The only one that likes... someone of my own gender. I thought I was the only one."

"No, you're not the only one. Elizabeth and I are the same as you."

"I thought there was something wrong with me."

Elizabeth shook her head, "There's nothing wrong with you, Olivia. Nothing at all."

Olivia implored, "You both have to know I didn't _choose_ to be like this."

"Lena and I understand. We didn't choose either... none of us did. We just are."

"So... the 3 of us are the _only_ ones in the Village, yes?" Olivia wondered.

Lena voiced her thoughts, "We have reasons to believe there's at least 5 of us in the Village... people that like our own gender."

"6," Elizabeth corrected as she drained her tea cup.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: **Jbcjazz** - re: _"Lena and Liz make a cute couple"_... Thankyou! I hoped readers would like them that way :-). _"I am going to assume the '6'th will be Alex"_... ;-). This chapter. **luvtocook** - re: _"I'm completely in love with your story and I appreciate the thorough histories you are providing for the characters"_... Thankyou too! :-). How my muse comes up with these thing I'll never know or understand, but I'll take what my muse gives me ;-) **Niki fanfic Reader** - re: _"I love how Olivia kept avoiding what she really wanted to know, I like the comic effect its great"_... I think a lot of people probably have been in similar type situations before. I know I have ;-) **Guest** - re: _"i just had a flashback to my own early teenage years when my mom decided she'd tell my granny and aunts etc"_... Are you sure your Mom and my mother aren't related? LOL! I completely understand your and Olivia's embarrassment ;-)

AN2: Thankyou for the feedback, faves, follows etc. Always appreciated :-).

* * *

Lena pounced on Elizabeth's revelation, "Are you sure about that?"

"Fairly certain," Elizabeth reached for another cookie.

"Who else?!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "The boys, of course and-"

"Boys?!" Olivia butted in. Her mind went in to overdrive. Which boys could they be? Elliott definitely liked Katherine; Nicholas seemed to like Amanda; Brian kept vying for her attention but all he successfully did was annoy the brunette to no end. Dean kept trying to catch Alexandra's attention as much as Brian did with herself, and Olivia knew how much _that_ irritated Alexandra. They were both constantly having lengthy discussions on how annoying _those_ boys were; and Kenneth... well, he always smelt like brussel sprouts (or as Elliott called those horrid little vegetables, 'fart balls').

That only left 2 other boys around Olivia's age: Trevor and Rafael.

But they were best friends... just like she was with Alexandra.

Just like Lena and Elizabeth.

Inseparable best friends.

"Olivia, what have I said about interrupting?" Lena gently chastised.

"Sorry _Maemm_. Sorry Elizabeth."

As Olivia dunked the last half of her cookie in her cup of tea that she'd set aside earlier, she wondered: Was that who Elizabeth was referring to? Rafael Barba and Trevor Langan? Given, they were both _quite_ handsome... for boys. However Olivia never paid _that_ much attention to their looks seeing they were boys, but they were her closest male friends along with Elliott. Alexandra on the other hand, well... Olivia knew her best friend was beautiful and was becoming more and more attractive by the day. Olivia got on quite well with Rafael, and Trevor got on best with Alexandra. But that wasn't to say that Olivia didn't get on well with Trevor, or that Alexandra wasn't friends with Rafael either.

The blonde continued, "As I was saying, the boys... and _Maedel_."

Olivia was immediately pulled from her thoughts. She was_Maedel_, noone else she knew was called that. Then again, noone else she knew had a _Maemm_ either. ___Maedel_, add 2 boys, Lena and Elizabeth... that was still only 5 people.

Lena quirked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"I see a lot of myself in her. Your _Maedel _is a lot like you when you were younger, Lena... and my _Maedel_ is a lot like me. The similarities are sometimes uncanny if you think about."

Olivia pondered over Elizabeth's words. _Maedel_ meant 'girl'. It couldn't be Katherine seeing as though she liked Elliott, Amanda seemed somewhat friendly towards Nicholas, Casey liked playing softball more than anything. Kimberley and Danielle... well, they were still young and Olivia didn't have that much to do with them. The only girl Elizabeth had regular contact with was her niece, Alexandra. Elizabeth had basically raised her from birth as if Alexandra was her own daughter... just like _Maemm_ had with herself. But Olivia had never heard Elizabeth called Alexandra '_Maedel_' in her entire life, she always called her Alexandra. But Elizabeth had just referred to a girl as 'my _Maedel_'. Did she see Alexandra as 'her _Maedel_'?

"Alexandra?" whispered Olivia as she made eye contact with Elizabeth.

A small smile curled the corner of Elizabeth's mouth, but is was gone just as fast as it had appeared. "These cookies are _quite_ scrumptious, Lena!" she said, deliberately changing the subject after taking a bite.

"They should be, it's an old Petrovsky recipe." Lena followed Elizabeth's lead, "But I can't take the accolades seeing Olivia's the one who baked this batch."

"See, your _Maedel_ really _does_ take after you!" replied Elizabeth.

"Yes she does, because she's _terrible_ at sewing."

"I'm getting better! Alexandra's been helping me!" Olivia defended her poor needlework skills. She wanted to add that Alexandra was the only reason she even cared about trying to improve her sewing because she got to sit close to the blonde and sometimes Alexandra would hold Olivia's hand with with her own to demonstrate what needed to be done. "All the different stitches are so confusing, but she's really good at it."

"That's because Alexandra's had a wonderful teacher!" Lena reaffirmed to the young brunette before she addressed Elizabeth, "Proof your _Maedel_ takes after you!"

"She must, she's a _terrible_ cook!"

A gasp escaped from Olivia as sudden realisation dawned on her. It _was_ Alexandra! Olivia felt as though she was privy to secret information from a private conversation, but what she didn't realise was that Elizabeth and Lena were talking like this for her own benefit. Elizabeth had already had her own suspicions regarding Alexandra for a while, and Lena the same with Olivia. Now with confirmation from Olivia herself that she _did_ have feelings for Alexandra, Elizabeth was happy to give the brunette a little 'helping hand'. Elizabeth remembered how scared she had been wanting to tell Lena how she felt when she was younger, but it was Lena that took the initiative at the beginning of their forbidden relationship all those years ago. Maybe giving Olivia these little hints might help give the young brunette the confidence to reveal to Alexandra her own feelings. Elizabeth and Lena had already discussed their '_Maedels_' at length over the years, usually in the privacy of Lena's home.

"Something wrong, Olivia?" asked Elizabeth, holding back a smirk. She wanted Olivia to think she made the connection herself without any assistance.

The girl was quick with her reply, "No!"

Elizabeth pretended to eye the brunette suspiciously, watching Olivia struggling not to show her emotions at knowing what she was now aware of. Elizabeth knew she shouldn't be trying to act like she was mistrustful, nor did she really want to. However, she and Lena both knew how forbidden their relationship was within the Village, and how forbidden Olivia and Alexandra's could be... if something were to happen between the young best friends, which both Elizabeth and Lena were certain would happen eventually. She needed to instill in to the brunette that they had to keep these things quiet for the sake of everyone involved. If either of the older women were to be shunned or ostracised by the Village, they would have to leave and never return. It was possible that Elizabeth would never see Alexandra again, and Lena would never see Olivia again. Both women would have to wait until either of their _Maedels_ chose to leave the Village, and leaving wasn't an option for anyone until _after_ a person's _Rumspringa_. It was also rare that Villagers opted to leave the only place they had known after experiencing _English_ life, but certainly not unheard of.

Lena took pity on her _Maedel_, "Do you have any questions, Olivia?"

"I'm sure I'll have more, but I have just one question for now."

"And that is?"

"Are the... boys... you mentioned... Trevor and Rafael?"

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," Lena replied with a small smile. Olivia was about to protest, but Lena held up her hand. "_Maedel_, you must remember what you saw and what we've talked about is _forbidden_ until your_Rumspringa_. However, I will offer some advice for you to remember: discretion is paramount. Elizabeth and I will keep your secrets and I know you will keep ours. Also know that you can talk to myself or Elizabeth without _any_ fear of judgment seeing we are all the same."

"Yes _Maemm_," Olivia stood up and was warmly hugged by Lena before the young brunette received a small kiss on her forehead.

Elizabeth opened her arms to give the young brunette a hug as well. "Olivia, if you _do_ figure out who the other 3 are, and I know you are a _very_ intelligent girl... they might like to know that what we've promised _you_ will also be extended to _them_, with regard to not being judged and keeping secrets. But again, discretion is of utmost importance. Tread slowly and carefully when broaching the subject, and don't push if they deny. You know how scared you were, they could be just as scared... if not more. They'll come to you if and when they're ready." She also pressed a small kiss on the brunette's forehead before whispering in her ear, "There's _nothing_ in the Village Lores to say that discreet kisses between _Maedels _are forbidden until their _Rumspringa_."

Olivia nodded and tried not to break out in to a huge smile.

Lena pointed towards Olivia's bedroom, "Off to bed after you've bathed properly... you smell like a horse stable."

"I will _Maemm_," Olivia began to leave.

"And Olivia, no sneaking over to Alexandra's tonight."

Oivia turned back around, "No _Maemm_, I promise. Goodnight _Maemm_. Goodnight Elizabeth."

Lena and Elizabeth washed, dried and put away the cups, saucers, plates and cookie tin in silence with a practiced familiarity. Each woman gathered their respective kerosene lamp as Elizabeth took Lena's honeycomb patchwork quilt. As Lena locked the front door, they extinguished their lamps. With just the light of the full moon, Elizabeth handed Lena her quilt before making their way to Lena's house.

"Let me finish what we started?" Lena asked softly as she opened the front door to her own home.

"Not tonight. I'd better get back home myself," Elizabeth lamented.

Lena began to protest as she placed the kerosene lamp and patchwork quilt on the side table just inside the front door, "But-"

Elizabeth pressed her lips to Lena's to silence her lover as the dark haired woman turned back around. The blonde pulled away when Lena made a small throaty moan, "Tomorrow night, my darling. As I've told you before, you're worth waiting for."

"Alright then, tomorrow night... here at my home. When?"

"Like always... _after _Olivia has returned home from reading with Alexandra."

"We stick with our _usual_ plan."

"I was _sure_ she'd be in reading with Alexandra when I left for the stable. I heard Alexandra open her window like normal, so I assumed Olivia had arrived. We've _always_ timed it perfectly each year. Maybe we were just too eager this year?"

"Probably!" Lena laughed lightly before she looked over to the Cragen house seeing it shrouded in darkness, "Do you think we convinced my _Maedel_ well enough so she thinks I never knew she snuck over to visit with your _Maedel_ after all these years?"

Elizabeth followed Lena's eye line, "I think so... I certainly hope so. Donald's still none the wiser though."

"I'm sorry about how the night ended, my love." Lena reached out and caressed Elizabeth's cheek.

"It's fine. I'm just glad it was Olivia and not someone else from the Village. I shudder to think if it had been my sister finding us out."

"Lucky for us, we only make love in the stable once a year then. One of _our Rumspringa_ traditions after all. Pity we never got to... roll in the hay," Lena waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Elizabeth stifled a laugh, "You're attempt at innuendo is terrible, darling. You're lucky I love you."

"I know you do. I'll see you tomorrow morning after breakfast... and... _tomorrow night_."

After bidding each other good night, Lena claimed Elizabeth's lips for the last time then watched from the door as Elizabeth returned home safely.

* * *

"You didn't come over last night, Olivia Benson! We were going to pick a new book!"

Olivia shielded her eyes from the mid morning sun with a hand, as she looked up from picking cherry tomatoes in her vegetable garden. She felt her heart beat that little bit faster when she saw a pouting Alexandra Cabot, dressed in a long sleeve blue dress similar to her own with her white apron and untied bonnet, on the other side of the chicken wire fence, hands on hips. Her gold fine wire framed bifocal glasses with cable temples were a recent addition. Alexandra had wanted either the tortoiseshell or black framed glasses that she had initially tried on, but Miriam said those were too ostentatious and not in keeping with the Village lore of plainness.

"I was on my way over, but I saw someone in your kitchen. I didn't want to get you in trouble if I got caught!"

Alexandra held her hand out as Olivia passed her the small vegetable basket, half filled with freshly picked produce. "It would've only been Aunt Elizabeth locking up before she went to bed that you saw. Mother goes to bed before I do, you know that."

"As I said, _I_ didn't want to get _you_ in trouble," Olivia closed the gate to her vegetable garden and attempted to take the basket back, but Alexandra already looped the handle over her arm. The blonde then looped her free arm through Olivia's and began walking the short distance towards the house Olivia called home.

"We've never been caught so far!"

Olivia had to bite the inside of her mouth, memories of what transpired last night still vivid. "No, not yet. But we always have to be careful."

"So, what book are we going to start reading this time seeing we finished _Anne of Green Gables_?" Alexandra asked as Olivia opened the front door.

"Well... because I didn't come over, I'll make it your turn to choose," Olivia reminded her best friend as she closed the door.

Alexandra placed the basket on the table, "_To Kill a Mock_-"

Olivia groaned, "We just read that the _last_ time you chose!"

"I like it!"

"I like it too, but we'll read it the _next_ time. Pick something else. Something we haven't read in a while."

"Alright then... _Moby Dick_... no, wait... _Little Women_."

"That's one of mine," Olivia confirmed as she knelt down and scanned the small book shelf in the lounge room. Finding the Louisa May Alcott novel, she passed it to Alexandra who slipped in to her apron pocket.

"You're definitely coming over tonight then?"

"Of course!" Olivia nodded as she stood back up._Maemm _had only said about not going over _last_ night. She had said nothing about tonight though, or never going over again.

"I hope so," Alexandra said, a hint of sadness evident. "That's 2 nights in a row you didn't come over, you've _never_ done that before... except when it's winter!"

"I'm really sorry for not coming over, Alexandra." Olivia apologised, never wanting to see her best friend sad. Before she knew what she was doing, she quickly kissed Alexandra on the cheek.

Alexandra lightly placed her hand over the spot Olivia had kissed in surprise, "What did you do _that_ for?!"

Olivia desperately tried not to panic, "I...ahh... I wanted to... show my best friend... that... I was sorry... for not coming over?"

"Oh!" Alexandra smiled as her hand lowered. She leant over and pressed her lips to Olivia's cheek.

"What was _that_ for?!" Olivia copied Alexandra's initial reaction, placing her hand over the spot where Alexandra's lips had made contact.

"Umm... apology accepted?" replied Alexandra with a half shrug. The young blonde watched as Olivia's surprise changed to a lop sided smile, making Alexandra's heart beat that little bit faster.

* * *

Alexandra opened the window and stepped back as Olivia, still in her blue dress, apron and bonnet climbed through. A kerosene lamp on the bedside table lit the blonde's bedroom.

"You came!" Alexandra whispered while not trying to mask her elation.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Olivia kept her voice low as she removed her bonnet and slipped it inside her apron pocket. She took in Alexandra's appearance as her best friend began running her fingers through Olivia's dark brown locks to tidy them. As always, Alexandra was dressed in her night gown with half length sleeves, with her long blonde hair reaching half way down her back, and her glasses in place. This was when Olivia liked Alexandra the most, when her hair was down, not being pinned up and hidden by a white organdy bonnet as was mandatory during the day and in the presence of other Villagers. Olivia relished when Alexandra tidied her hair like she was doing, which was every time she took her bonnet off when she visited in secret.

Alexandra hooked a stubborn lock of Olivia's hair behind her ear, "It's just after last night... I didn't want it to be 3 nights in a row."

"I know, I said I was sorry. I wanted to make sure _Daett_ was asleep and snoring before I came over."

"That's alright then," Alexandra smiled as she picked up Olivia's copy of _Little Women_ from the bedside table and handed it to the brunette. "Let's read about the March sisters!"

"We _could_ do that, or..."

Alexandra gave Olivia a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"_Daett_ got me a new book from the book exchange after taking the older children to_ Rumspringa House_ then getting supplies in Main Town!"

"Really?! What is it?! Did you bring it?!"

Olivia removed the secondhand copy from her apron pocket, "_Pride and Prejudice_!"

"I've heard Aunt Elizabeth mention that book!"

"_Maemm's_ talked about it too! _Maemm's_ also said it was one of Mother's favourite books. But remember it's your choice, Alexandra. We can read-"

"I think_ Little Women_ can wait until next time!" said the blonde as she hopped in to bed and scooted over to the left side as she always did, allowing the space to her right for Olivia.

Olivia settled down in the space then opened the book to the first chapter, "_'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.'_."

Alexandra stifled a snort.

"What?" Olivia whispered.

Alexandra shook her head, trying not to smirk.

Olivia hissed, "Tell me!"

"Jane Austen's never met Trevor Langan!"

"Huh?" Olivia lowered the book.

"Don't tell anyone, but Trevor doesn't want a wife."

"How do _you_ know?"

"He told me!" Alexandra continued to explain, "A few days ago... he overheard his mother and father talking to Mother. They all think he and I should be betrothed when the pairings happen before _our Rumspringa_."

Olivia struggled with not becoming jealous at the thought of Alexandra and Trevor being betrothed, but then she remembered Alexandra had just said Trevor didn't want a wife. And she was fairly certain Trevor might like Rafael the way she liked Alexandra. She decided to brush aside the comment, "That's years away for us yet!"

"I know that. He told me in confidence what he heard... and _you_ can't say anything either! But he said our parents thought it would be good for the Village. Trevor then said didn't want to be betrothed to me, and I told him I didn't want to be betrothed to him."

"Really?!" Olivia perked up.

"Uh-huh. I think I want to be like my Aunt Elizabeth... be an Elder and have you as my best friend, just like she is with Lena."

The brunette threw caution in to the wind, "You _do_ know that the only reason they weren't betrothed was because of the accident, right?"

"Yeah. I just don't want to be betrothed to anyone..." Even though the next few words Alexandra spoke were barely audible, Olivia heard them. "... Unless it was you."

Olivia's pulse raced at the quiet admission. A flurry of questions bombarded her. Should she acknowledge that she heard Alexandra that? Was she even supposed to have heard Alexandra say that? Or had she misheard Alexandra altogether? Her thoughts were broken when Alexandra nudged her elbow to Olivia's side and prompted her with, "Keep reading!"

Olivia continued to softly read aloud, learning about Mister Bingley, Mister Bennet and his wife.

"... _'though I must throw in a good word for my little Lizzy.'_.''

A giggle escaped from Alexandra, "Could you imagine someone calling my Aunt Elizabeth... that. I know I said the same about..." she lowered her voice even further, "... _Beth_... " her voice raised again, "... when we read _Little Women_..." once again she lowered her voice again, "... but _Lizzy_!"

"They _could_ you know."

"Not they couldn't, it's _forbidden_! The shortening of-"

Olivia shook her head, "Not during _Rumspringa_!"

"Really?!" Alexandra's eyes widened.

"Yes. Forbidden things can be done then. Someone could even call her... " Olivia leant closer to Alexandra's ear, "... _Liz_."

Alexandra gasped in shock but also in awe. It was an even shorter version of her Aunt Elizabeth's name.

Olivia continued, "I could call you... _Alex_... and you could call me-"

"_Livvy_?" Alex suggested.

"How about... _Liv_."

With the fear of being caught doing something forbidden, even though they were the only ones in the room, Alexandra hesitantly said the name in the same quieter whisper. "_Liv_."

Even though it was so soft, it sounded wonderful to Olivia, especially being spoken by her best friend. "Alexandra, when we have _our_ _Rumspringa_, I want you to call me... that."

"And you can call me... that name... you said. Are you sure we'll have our _Rumspringa_ together, Olivia? I'd be _so_ disappointed if we missed out having it together... I'd have to wait until the next year until I could have mine!"

"Positive. _Rumspringa _is almost always around a month after my birthday... and seeing your birthday is a week after mine, you and I will be definitely going together. So will Rafael and Trevor. It'll be just the 4 of us!"

"I can't wait until we're old enough!" Alexandra grinned before patting Olivia on the thigh, "More story now."

Olivia and Alexandra continued to read for another chapter, but when Olivia was about to ask if she should continue, she saw that Alexandra had drifted off to sleep. She placed a floral cross-stitched bookmark that Elizabeth had made between the pages, then placed the book on the bedside table. Olivia took a few moments to observe her best friend. Alexandra's head had fallen away to the left. The blonde looked so peaceful as Olivia adjusted the bed linen. Like always, Olivia went to press a tiny kiss to Alexandra's forehead, but with Alexandra's head falling to the left, her right cheek was more exposed. Hesitantly, Olivia closed her eyes as leant closer to kiss Alexandra's cheek, imagining the kiss she had observed Elizabeth and Lena share in the stable. Just as Olivia leant closer, a drowsy Alexandra rolled her head back over to the right.

At that very moment, their lips made contact.

Both girls eyes widened, yet neither of them moved, both realising that this was their first _real_ kiss.

"What was _that_ for?" Alexandra asked as she sat up and adjusted her glasses after each finally pulled back.

The brunette offered the only explanation she could think of, "Err... good... night?"

Alexandra looked down, playing with the edge of her bed linen. "Olivia, I like the forehead kisses you give me when you leave..." slowly she looked up at her best friend, "... but I think I like _those_ kisses more."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh... especially from you," Alexandra nodded as leant forward and pressed her lips against Olivia's for a few moments.

"What was _that_ for then?"

"Just like you said... good... night!" beamed Alexandra as she removed her glasses and placed them on top of Olivia's copy of_Pride and Prejudice_. A hint of sadness was audible when she spoke again, "You'd better go now, _we_ don't want to get in trouble."

As Olivia began to climb out the window Alexandra added, "Sweet dreams, Olivia."

"Sweet dreams to you too, Alexandra."

* * *

Olivia was on such a high from kissing Alexandra that she threw open her sash window to her bedroom quite a lot louder than normal. Halfway through climbing in the window, there was a knock in her bedroom door. Olivia stopped and held her breath, hoping that Donald wouldn't open the door.

"Is everything alright, Olivia?" Donald called out. "I heard the window."

"Everything's fine _Daett_! I was just opening my window to let some breeze in," Olivia covered.

"Ok then. Pleasant dreams."

Olivia grinned as she quietly made her way through the window. She would most definitely be having sweet and pleasant dreams after what had taken place not 5 minutes earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: As always, thankyou to those that take the time to read, comment, fave, follow etc. It's truly appreciated :-)

* * *

**Present Day...**

Olivia was pulled from the memory of the significant turning point in her life as Lena approached from corner of the schooling room. She noted that Elizabeth was approaching Alexandra, who had just exited the building and began cleaning the lenses of her gold fine wire framed glasses with her apron.

Lena's voice had a hint of no nonsense to it as she spoke, "Olivia... after _that_ little display you're not going to the Village picnic tomorrow."

"What?!" Olivia's jaw dropped. Not that she minded not attending the picnic, but still.

"You're going to stay in the Village and continue working on your sewing."

Olivia groaned, "This isn't fair! I'm being punished for speaking the truth?!"

Lena smirked and kept her voice low, "Elizabeth and I will be the _only_ Elders remaining behind. The _story_ is Elizabeth will be teaching you... and I will be teaching Alexandra... just so _everyone_ knows, or if anyone asks."

Realisation dawned dawned on Olivia. She wasn't being punished for her attitude towards Miriam Cabot, far from it. "Have I ever told you that you're the best _Maemm_ ever?"

"Once or twice before," Lena answered with a small chuckle. "Now remember the lores, _Maedel_."

"_I_ know... _we_ know! Forbidden until _Rumspringa_."

"Good! Elizabeth and I will allow the both of you to have some alone time together."

"So you can both have some too?" Olivia asked, trying to sound innocent.

Lena deliberately ignored the question even though it was true, "Tomorrow morning after breakfast, you will go over to Elizabeth, and Alexandra come over to me until we know for certain that noone is about. While you're with Elizabeth, you can continue working on Alexandra's birthday present. After that, you'll both come over for lunch and _then_ you can have some time to yourselves. You have to stay within sight distance or calling distance if we can't see you... just like normal. Elizabeth and myself must know where you both are, just in case someone returns... _unexpectedly_. Most likely-"

"Alexandra's mother. Thankyou _Maemm_, and please thank Elizabeth for me!" Olivia said as they both exited, and Lena continued in the direction of forbidden lover. Olivia was making her way over to where Alexandra, Trevor and Rafael were waiting for her when she saw Brain approaching. She tried not to roll her eyes as she attempted to get one of her friend's attention before Brian stopped in front of her.

"Hey Olivia! I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the picnic tomorrow?" Brian asked hopefully.

"I'm _really_ sorry Brian, but I'm having sewing lessons tomorrow with Elder Elizabeth... _all_ day."

"Oh, ok then. What about the Village Gathering tomorrow night? Surely you can-"

Olivia cut him off, "I'm not sure Rafael would like that."

"What do you mean?"

The brunette feigned confusion, "You don't know, do you? I'm betrothed to Rafael."

"When did _that_ happen?!"

"The pairings happened just last night. Alexandra is to be betrothed to Trevor, and I'm betrothed to Rafael. "

"What about me, Olivia?" Rafael sidled up to the brunette, taking her hand in his own.

"I was _just_ telling Brian that we're to be betrothed, as is Trevor and Alexandra."

Rafael smiled proudly, "It's to be formally announced at the Gathering tomorrow night."

Brian tried his best to cover his obvious heartbreak, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Congratulations, the both of you. And to Trevor and Alexandra too." Even though he was a year younger, he'd always clung to the tiny sliver of hope of being paired with Olivia.

As soon as Brian was out of earshot, Olivia turned to Rafael and exhaled, "Thankyou so much."

"No problem. I know we all have to keep up the ruse until we go on _Rumspringa_," Rafael said as removed his hand from Olivia's grasp. "We're all _suffering_... I mean... _going_ the the picnic tomorrow, right? "

"Fortunately neither Alexandra or myself are going seeing we have lessons with Elizabeth and _Maemm_."

"What?! You mean Trevor and I have to suffer through the picnic, and _still_ have to pretend?"

"Go and speak to them right now! I'm sure one of them will be able to think of _something_!"

Rafael took off at a sprint after the Elder women, his hand holding his straw hat on his head.

"Where's he going?" Trevor approached, Alexandra by his side.

"To see what _Maemm_ or Elizabeth can think of so you and Rafael don't have to go on the picnic. Thankfully they already have Alexandra and myself taken care of with lessons. At least then we _only_ have to suffer through the Village Gathering tomorrow night when the _announcements_..." Olivia made a face of disappointment and disgust, "... are made official."

The 4 young adults knew they had to 'play the game', so to speak, until they were on their year long rite of passage. In the beginning, when they were all aware that they were 'the same', it was easy to pretend so as to keep their reality secret. And even though they had managed to pretend for almost 2 years now, after Trevor and Rafael finally admitted to Alexandra and Olivia respectively that they liked each other. However, right now with _Rumspringa_ only weeks away, they had to be extra vigilant. They were so close to be able to express their feelings to the one they loved freely, and yet it was still so far away. But the Elder women that were the same as the young adults were helping them find ways to allow them some alone time, as long as the young adults 'played by the rules'... and the lores of the Village.

Rafael came trotting back to the group of young adults with a huge grin on his face.

"Well?" Alexandra prompted.

"Betrothal chests. An older tradition, but a tradition nonetheless. Trevor and I can work on them so we don't have to go! If we time it well enough during all our spare time, it should take us up until just before we leave for _Rumspringa_."

Trevor sighed, "But none of us are getting betrothed to each other. We all agreed... we made a pact!"

"I know, but Lena said we have to keep up the _appearance_ that we are... until _after_ we begin our _Rumspringa_." Rafael tried not to smirk as he turned to Trevor, "What's even better, betrothal chests cannot be seen by..." his eyes darted over to Olivia then Alexandra before they met with Trevor's, "... _our future wives_ and they're not supposed to be seen by anyone else for that matter until they're complete. Nor can anyone else help us make them. So _we'll_ have some time alone in the Village workshop and noone will be suspicious. We have to get the key for the workshop from Donald tomorrow morning."

"Chests won't take either of you too long to make though. _Both_ of you are good at carpentry," Olivia said.

"True, but Elizabeth suggested that they be carved with traditional patterns which will take a _long_ time," Rafael explained.

"Perfect! I honestly don't know what we'd do without those women on our side," Trevor grinned as all 4 of them watched Elizabeth and Lena in the distance.

Alexandra voiced her thoughts, "Won't that negate the lore of plainness? You know how _Mother_ is."

Rafael shook his head, "Lena said it _could_ be seen by some to be somewhat controversial, but seeing as though we'd be showing of our woodworking skills and using an _old_ tradition, you're Mother should be pleased... especially if _Trevor_ is the one giving _you_ the chest. And even though they will be deemed _Betrothal chests_ that you'll receive from each of us just before we leave, they will actually be both of your birthday presents, so... hope you don't mind if they're a few weeks late."

Alexandra and Olivia were both happy to wait to receive their birthday presents, even if they had to live a lie for a little longer. The group of 4 proceeded towards the main part of the Village, Alexandra and Olivia side by side, Trevor and Rafael side by side a step behind their respective 'wives-to-be'.

* * *

Miriam Cabot sat at the head of the table drumming her fingertips on the timber, "You'd better hurry up and get ready to go to the picnic today, Alexandra. _We_ don't want to be late."

Alexandra braced herself, "Mother. I'm-"

"What?"

"I-I'm having more lessons with Elder Lena today."

Miriam sighed in exasperation, "Haven't you learnt to cook _yet_? Sometimes I wonder how I gave birth to _you_. I knew how to proficiently cook and sew before I turned 10!"

"I know the basics!" Alexandra defended her lack of culinary skills. She only really cared when Olivia taught her to cook, especially when Olivia held her hand when showing her how to wield all the different knives properly or help stir with the wooden spoon. She had improved somewhat with Olivia and Lena's guidance in recent times, but sewing was Alexandra Cabot's forté.

"That will _really_ impress Trevor Langan, a wife that can't cook anything more than toast and tea!" snorted Miriam. "No wonder your _father_ was _so_ disappointed that he left us."

It always broke Alexandra's heart when Miriam brought up the subject of her father's departure from her life, "T-that's why I'm having more lessons, I'm trying to _better_ my cooking, Mother. All the different terms aren't easy to remember."

"Cooking and sewing are the only 2 things you need to know to live in the Village and you can't even get the most important one of them right. Thank goodness you know how to sew!"

Elizabeth spoke up as she entered the kitchen, "Well... Alexandra did learn _that_ skill from _myself_, Miriam."

Miriam glared at her older sister, "Well she certainly didn't learn to cook from _you_."

"No, she didn't. She _should_ have learnt them _both_ from her _mother_."

Before Miriam could retort, there was a sharp knock at the door. Miriam quickly got up and threw the door open, only to see that sandal wearing... _English_ girl with the thin, short chin ribbons... smiling pleasantly at her with a large, bulky calico tote bag clasped in her hands.

"Good morning, Elder Miriam. I'm here to-"

"Alexandra can't talk right now or join you on the picnic... _Olivia_. You'll have to come back another day, or maybe see her at the Gathering tonight. That's if she can't drag herself away from her husband-to-be, Trevor Langan." Miriam sneered and went to close the door in Olivia's face.

Olivia took a step forward, "I wasn't coming over to talk to Alexandra. I'm here for some sewing lessons with Elder Elizabeth."

Miriam rolled her eyes, "What_ is_ it with young adults these days? Mere weeks away from _Rumspringa_ and they can't cook, can't sew... what _are_ your mothers teaching you?"

"My mother taught me nothing-" Olivia kept her voice level before she was interrupted.

"_That's_ quite obvious!" drawled Miriam.

"Because my mother _died_." Olivia wanted to ask what Miriam's excuse was for not teaching Alexandra either of these so call important skill, but she held her tongue. This certainly wasn't the first time Olivia had reminded Miriam of mother's passing, nor did she figure would it be the last.

"Oh! I'm _so_ sorry! I _forgot_ she did," replied Miriam with a smirk, the sarcasm clearly audible.

Olivia was certain that Miriam enjoyed reminding her that Serena had died. However, Olivia's attention was drawn to the approaching women behind her, "Good morning Elder Elizabeth! Good morning Alexandra!"

Both Elizabeth and Alexandra greeted Olivia just as pleasantly as the young bruentte had.

"Alexandra, Elder Lena informed me that she is ready for you to begin your lesson as I passed by her house." Olivia dare not call Lena '_Maemm_' in Miriam Cabot's presence. She had once when she was a child, and Miriam almost gleefully told a very young Olivia Benson that '_Maemm_' was only reserved for _real_ mothers, and Lena most certainly wasn't Olivia's _Maemm_. Miriam had then said that Serena, on the other hand, _would_ have been her _Maemm_... had she not died after giving birth to her. It took Lena several hours to reassure a visibly upset young Olivia that she _was_ her _Maemm_, that Donald _was_ her _Daett_, that Serena _was_ her Mother, and that Serena herself was the one that had bestowed those Old Village names upon Donald and Lena.

"I'd better not keep her waiting then," replied Alexandra and bid everyone goodbye. As she exited the house past Oliva, Trevor and Rafael came around the corner.

"Oh dear boys, it seems your wives-to-be are unable to attend the picnic." Miriam couldn't hide her sadness after everyone had greeted each other.

Trevor said, "Actually Elder Miriam, neither are we."

Miriam was visible shocked, "Pardon me?"

"Trevor and myself have decided to make Betrothal Chests for them," replied Rafael.

"An _older_ tradition that I'm sure _you'd_ appreciate, Elder Miriam." Trevor turned on the charm.

Miriam couldn't stop beaming, "Of course! Such a wonderful _old_ tradition too. It's lovely to see young adults embracing these old traditions!"

"Oh! I almost forgot Elder Miriam. Mother told me to tell you that she had some very important news," Trevor added.

"Did she say what?" Miriam tried not to sound too excited at the possibility of new gossip.

"Unfortunately not. However, she and Father are coming to pick you up by buggy. They shouldn't be too much longer, so we'd better not keep you."

Miriam gathered her basket and hurried away without bidding anyone goodbye.

"What was the news?" Elizabeth asked when she knew Miriam was out of range.

Trevor shrugged, "I made that part up. But I'm sure she'd have some gossip to tell Miriam... she _always_ does. They were both gossiping about Eileen Switzer just days ago."

* * *

With the boys in the workshop up on the hill overlooking the Village, and Alexandra over at Lena's, a now barefoot Olivia had spread out the bulky material from the tote bag with the assistance of Elizabeth. A nearly complete checkerboard patchwork quilt of different shades of blue.

"Are you sure Alexandra's going to like this?"

"Olivia, she's going to _love_ it... especially seeing you've made it."

"It's taken me almost a year to make, Elizabeth. She'd make something like this is just weeks."

"All the more reason she's going to love it. She's going to know how much effort you've put in to it for her."

"I just wish I would've been able to do something a little more than just checkerboard."

Elizabeth exited the room and returned a few moments later with a very simple Amish Centre Diamond quilt of blues, purples and reds. "Lena made me this for my 17th. It took her almost as long as you have to make Alexandra's quilt, and this one is much simpler. But I don't care how long it took her to make because I know how much effort she put in to it... and I cherish it."

"So, the honeycomb one Lena has-"

"Is the one I made Lena for her 17th," Elizabeth confirmed. "Even when we're apart, we have something of each other close by."

Olivia ran a hand over the various blue squares of Alexandra's quilt, "Miriam will belittle it, or make some comment about it."

"I wouldn't expect anything else for my dear sister. But it's not for _her_, Olivia... it's for Alexandra."

"Elizabeth, was Miriam always like... how she is?"

"Ever since I can remember. Sometimes I wonder how Miriam and I are even related. Our Mother and Father wouldn't have tolerated her... attitude... had they known. She was all sweet and innocent in their presence, but when she was out of their presence, the real Miriam appeared. I think Mara Langan brings out the worst in her, and has done so ever since they were children. Her attitude got worse after Alexandra's father left, sadly. I think there was more to him leaving than Miriam lets on, but I have no proof. I miss Forsythe as much as Alexandra does," Elizabeth lamented with a heavy sigh.

That was the first time a very long time that Olivia had heard the name of Alexandra's father being spoken.

Elizabeth patted Olivia's arm, "Now come on, enough chatter. All you have left to do is the other half of the bindings and Alexandra's quilt will be finished. Once you're half way through stitching them, I'll go and check on the boys to make sure they're actually _building_ your birthday chests and not... breaking the rules."

Olivia couldn't help laugh before expressing her gratitude, "Thankyou Elizabeth... for everything these past few years. I don't know how the 4 of us would've survived without your and _Maemm's_ help."

"Let's not speculate... but I think you would've found a way, just as myself and Lena did." Elizabeth gave Olivia a smirk, "And don't think thanking me will let you and Alexandra off the hook this afternoon... you can't break the rules either!"

* * *

Alexandra looked over at Lena with concern when she saw the finished example of what she was about to embark on, "Are you _sure_ about this? You know I didn't have any success with the sponge cake I attempted. Mother _still_ keeps going on about it."

"I'm _absolutely_ sure about this one. I wouldn't have suggested _this_ recipe if I didn't think you could do it."

"I'll manage to ruin it some how, I always do!" Alexandra said disparagingly.

"I don't think you will."

"I'll burn it!"

Lena shook her head, "No... not possible with this recipe."

"I'll get the ingredients or measurements wrong!"

"I don't think that will happen if we follow the recipe."

"I _always_ manage to get it wrong when Mother-"

"I believe Miriam puts too much pressure on you with her hovering and you start second guessing yourself when you cook at home, Alexandra." Lena sat down at the table with her book, "I have total confidence in you that you_ won't_ ruin it."

Alexandra panicked, "Aren't you going to help me?"

Lena gave the blonde an encouraging smile, "I will... when _you_ ask for it. The ingredients are in the pantry and the kerosene refrigerator. The measuring jugs, scale, mixing bowls, rolling pin and pie pan are on the bench already. Read the recipe, gather the ingredients and then go from there. If you don't understand something, just ask me and I'll explain it so you _will_ comprehend it. You get this done successfully, then you can come over the day before Olivia's birthday and make another one just for her."

"I don't know about this," Alexandra worried one side of her bottom lip with her teeth seeing the various items on the kitchen counter.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. This is the _one_ recipe even Elizabeth can make."

"Really?!" the younger blonde was awestruck.

"It's not very often that she makes it because it's so decadent and rich, but she can."

"Aunt Elizabeth's _never_ made it before for me and Mother."

"That's because Elizabeth only makes it for _me_... and that's why I'm going to teach you to make it for Olivia. I've never taught Olivia this particular recipe because it's _so_ simple. Now, time to stop talking and start cooking."

Sitting down at the table next to Lena, Alexandra reluctantly picked up the piece of paper that contained the recipe and read. A smile began to grow as she read further down the page, "There's no cooking involved!"

"Apart from melting butter for the base, and melting the 2 main ingredients together... no, not really."

"But... isn't using store bought prepackaged plain chocolate cookies for the base... cheating?"

Lena leant towards Alexandra and whispered, "Well, we could make the cookie base from scratch of you'd like... but I won't tell if you won't."

* * *

"_You_ made that chocolate pie?" Olivia said disbelievingly after the hearty lunch the 6 of them shared, an old folded bed sheet under her arm. The boys had already returned to the workshop with a jug orange juice to share and a glass for each of them, knowing that one of the Elder women would check on them later.

"Chocolate ganache pie," Alexandra corrected an interlocked her pinkie finger with Olivia's as they rounded the corner and began walking to the slight slope of Lena's garden behind her house that afforded them some privacy.

"You'll have to tell me how to make it."

"Unfortunately, I can't... I'm sworn to secrecy because it's an old Donnelly recipe!"

"_Maemm must've_ helped you, Alexandra."

"Not at all. I'll have you know I made the entire thing myself!" Alexandra replied as they stopped, unfolded the bed sheet and placed it on the ground before they both sat down cross legged, Olivia on Alexandra's right.

Olivia scoffed, "You're lying!"

"If you keep going on about it Olivia Benson, I'll _never_ make it again."

"I don't think you _could_ make it again," the brunette joked.

"_Fine_! I won't make it for your birthday and I won't make it while we're on _Rumspringa_!" Alexandra huffed and turned her head and body away to the left while still remaining cross legged.

Olivia shifted and pressed the front of her body against Alexandra's back then whispered in the blonde's ear, "You know I'm only teasing. I'd love for you to make it again... even if you won't tell me."

Alexandra peered back over her right shoulder, "You'd better apologise then!"

"How would you like me to apologise? Like this?" Olivia leant closer and lightly brushed her lips over Alexandra's.

"Hmm... I'm not sure. What's the alternative?"

The brunette kissed Alexandra again, but this time was much longer. Both would agree they had certainly improved from their 'little _Maedel_ kisses' in the early days, not that they'd stopped kissing like that either. It had become somewhat of a ritual when Olivia left Alexandra's room after reading at night to share a sweet, innocent 'goodnight' kiss.

"Mmm... much better!" Alexandra smiled in to the kiss, "I accept your apology."

Keeping cross legged, Olivia lay back on the sheet and folded her right arm behind her bonnet covered head. Alexandra extended her legs straight out in front of her, turned on to her right hip and lay down beside Olivia, not before bending her right elbow and propping her head up with her hand so she could look down at Olivia. They relished doing this, just looking at each other and not having to sneak glances when they were sure noone was looking. They chatted about Brian's reaction to the news of their respective 'betrothals' and wondered what Dean's reaction would be when he found out later tonight... not that either of them ever had a chance. They also chatted about their upcoming birthdays and, of course, what they wanted to do during _Rumspringa_. After a time, Alexandra rested her left hand on Olivia's left knee before eventually slipping her hand under the hem of Olivia's dress to touch bare skin. Even though they were 'playing by the rules', these last few weeks each had begun to start pushing the boundaries that they knew were forbidden until their _Rumspringa_.

"Alexandra!" Olivia raised her eyebrows, playfully chastising the blonde.

"What?" She feigned ignorance as her hand crept a little higher.

"You'd better stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"You know exactly what! Don't break the rules now."

Alexandra's hand paused mid thigh, "We're not... laying together... I'm _only_ touching you, so we're _not _breaking the rules."

"I know _where_ your hand is heading! Now if you keep doing what you're doing, you might tempt me to break the rules!"

"Good!" A cheeky grin plastered on the blonde's face.

Olivia reached down and reluctantly halted Alexandra'a progress towards the edge of her short pantalette bloomers, "As much as I want you to keep going where you were going, _Maemm_ and Elizabeth could come around the corner! I _don't_ want us to get in trouble now. We _have_ to wait... just a few more weeks."

Alexandra sighed and moved her hand back down a few inches towards Olivia's inner mid thigh, "Alright. How about you _tell_ me what we're finally going to do when we're _alone_ in _Rumspringa House _on our first night."

They had already had this conversation several times, especially over the last few weeks. Initially it'd been just little hints and possible suggestions of what they would do, but now it was what they both imagined would happen. Olivia kept her voice soft as Alexandra lowered her head closer, "We'll lock ourselves in _our_ room, which will be _furthest_ from the boys room..." she leant up and kissed Alexandra, "... we're going to slowly undress each other, one piece of clothing at a time..." she kissed her again, "... and after each time we take off clothing, we're gong to kiss like this..." Olivia demonstrated longer this time as their tongues lightly brushing together, "... until we're completely naked. Then, I'm going to pick you up and lay you down on the bed..." again they kissed, "... and then I'm going to kiss, touch and caress every inch of your body that you allow me..." they shared another kiss, ".. to show you how much I love you."

"I like the sound of that. I want to show you how much I love you too... and unlike here in the Village at night, you don't have to go back to your house. We'll be able to fall asleep together, and wake up together!" the blonde said as her hand began its journey creeping higher once again.

"Alexandra Cabot, hand out from under there and on top of my clothes right now!" Olivia hissed.

Yet another cheeky grin appeared as Alexandra lazily removed her hand from Olivia's thigh underneath her dress, and boldly placed it on Olivia's right breast before giving it a very gentle squeeze.

"You're incorrigible!" Olivia couldn't help but laugh as she sat back up. "Right, we're going for a walk... Miss_ Handsy_! Leave the bed sheet, we'll come back later."

As they left the seclusion of Lena's backyard garden hand in hand, Olivia picked a single white daisy and placed it behind Alexandra's ear before sharing a soft kiss. They made their way up to horse paddock, located halfway between the stables and workshop to see Moses, who lazily made his way over to them.

Alexandra pointed back towards the main entrance road to the Village as Olivia patted Moses, "Is that Donald coming back already?"

Olivia squinted, "No, _Daett_ took the open buggy and Ruth today... it looks like... the Langan's buggy?"

They spoke over the top of each other, "Mother!"

"Miriam!"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: **Bkwrmchar/trace619** - re: "_Miriam being miserable_"... Yeah, you really don't want to like her :-( **trace619** - re: _"I've always been fascinated by the Amish. It's interesting to wonder how one would handle this in real life. I mean even if they were merely questioning their sexuality it would be very difficult"_... Most of us know what it's like to question our sexuality in the "English" world and how difficult that is to comprehend, especially in the beginning. So what it's like for an Amish or strict religious people I can't even begin to imagine. I'm just glad Alex, Olivia, Rafael and Trevor have Liz and Lena in their corner :-).

AN2: Like normal, thankyou to those that take the time to read, comment, fave, follow etc. I truly appreciate each and every person that does :-)

* * *

Both girls took off in opposite directions in a preplanned, yet never implemented alert system. Alexandra headed for the workshop and Olivia back down to Lena's house. It was times like these Olivia was glad to be barefoot as she stayed to the grass. She kept an eye on the approaching horse and buggy, unsure if it would pull up at Lena's house or continue up at the workshop. Either could spell disaster if the occupants of either building weren't warned.

Panting heavily, Olivia entered the lounge room to see Elizabeth reclined on the couch and Lena lying on top of her, face to face, the blonde's arm cocooning Lena securely. Elizabeth's chin was resting on top of Lena's head, and Lena's head was turned to the side, resting on Elizabeth's chest. Both were fully clothed in their black dresses and white aprons, sound asleep. One thing that stood out was neither women had their stiff brimmed black bonnets on, and their hair was pinned up in small buns. Olivia knew that in just a few short weeks those buns would disappear for another year.

It pained Olivia to disturb such a beautiful, private moment.

So peaceful.

So intimate.

"_Maemm_! Elizabeth!" Olivia whispered as she lightly touched the elder blonde's elbow.

"Mmm?" Elizabeth cracked an eye open, her arms tightening around Lena protectively.

"Miriam's coming back with Mara and Mirit. Alexandra's gone to tell the boys just in case they go to the workshop first."

"Thankyou Olivia," Elizabeth smiled appreciatively then turned her attention to her lover. "Lena, time to wake up."

Still half asleep, Lena buried her face in Elizabeth's dress covered cleavage. "Already Liz?" came the muffled response.

Elizabeth pressed a kiss to Lena's head, "I'm afraid so, my darling."

* * *

"Moth-... Oh for goodness-... _both_ of you put your shirts back on!" Alexandra scowled as she only saw the bare arms and hands of Rafael travelling up Trevor's bare muscular back before they quickly broke apart and unconsciously wiped their mouths, trying to hide their embarrassment of being caught.

Trevor cleared his throat as he pick up a pale blue long sleeve shirt and tossed it to a blushing Rafael before picking up his darker blue long sleeve shirt, "We were just-"

"I don't care that you were kissing each other and I'm sorry I had to interrupt! What I _do_ care about is that _your_ parents and _my_ mother are coming... if they're not here already."

That got the boys moving a lot faster to put their shirts back on.

"Olivia's gone to warn Elizabeth and Lena. Hopefully they've stopped there first, but you know we _have_ to be vigilant."

Rafael was just slipping his pants braces back over his shoulders and tucking his shirt in when they heard the sound of the horse and buggy halting outside the workshop.

Trevor and Rafael thanked Alexandra in unison before immediately resuming working, now realising how close they could've come to being caught out.

"Alexandra! What are you doing here?" Miriam said as she entered the workshop with Mara Langan. Mirit Langan had stayed with the horse and buggy.

"I was just... seeing if... ahh... Trevor and Rafael..." Alexandra's eyes darted around trying to see something that would easily explain her being there. She spied the empty jug and glasses, "... needed more juice... which the obviously do, with all the work they've been doing on our betrothal chests."

"You weren't trying to sneak a look at your Betrothal chest, were you Alexandra?" Mara asked with a light laugh.

"No Elder Mara, I'm just checking on Aunt Elizabeth's and Elder Lena's behalf."

"Stop with the formality, Alexandra. No need to address Mirit and myself as 'Elders' any more seeing we'll be family... soon enough."

"Alexandra, _what_ are you waiting for? _Go_ and get Trevor more refreshments!" Miriam gave her daughter an encouraging shove towards the jug and glasses.

Mara added as an afterthought, "And Rafael too."

"Of course Rafael as well!" Miriam agreed as she spied Rafael a distance away sawing more timber. "Don't take too long Alexandra! We have to get ready for the Gathering tonight for the formal announcements!"

Alexandra whirled back around with the jug and glasses in her hands. "But Mother, that's still hours away!"

"Are you trying to tell me you haven't finished your lesson _yet_?!"

"N-no... y-yes... I mean-"

"Which one is it, Alexandra?"

"Y-yes, I've finished for today."

"Then we'll need to get ready!" snapped Miriam. "I'm laying out a _lovely_ frock for you to wear tonight on your bed. I made it myself!"

Mara asked, "Alexandra, why is there a flower in your hair?"

"Take it out, you look foolish!" Miriam reached out to snatch the offending bloom from behind Alexandra's ear.

Trevor's response was instant as he measured a length of timber, "_I_ gave that daisy to Alexandra, Elder Miriam... as a token to show her how much she means to me. I put it there behind her ear, but I didn't mean for it to make Alexandra look foolish. Please blame me if blame needs to be dealt."

Miriam dropped her hand back down to her side, "Oh! It's not foolish, not foolish at all. If Trevor was so thoughtful to give you that flower, Alexandra, you keep it. Perhaps after the Gathering you might want to keep that flower for pressing. A _wonderful_ memory of this announcement tonight! And Trevor, you can call me Miriam."

"I have _such_ a thoughtful son! I raised him well!" beamed Mara.

"You certainly did! I'm always saying you can always tell when a child has been raised by their _mother_. The ones that aren't are _nothing_ but troublesome. Very defiant, no respect for _old_ families and backchat Elders quite a lot from _my_ experience. No wonder my Alexandra turned out just as well as your Trevor!"

Alexandra didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream at her mother as she began to leave. She knew that last comment was a snide remark about her best friend. But Miriam also failed to see the hypocrisy in that very statement seeing Elizabeth had been the one to raise her.

Mara asked, "But isn't she's having troubles with her cooking?"

The last thing Alexandra heard as she exited the workshop was spoken by Miriam, "It's _nothing_ to be concerned about. Alexandra's having additional lessons with Lena Petrovsky, so Trevor will be taken care of by the time their betrothal ceremony comes around. But I'm sure Alexandra gets her lack of culinary flair from either the _Cabot_ side of the family, or it's a recessive _Donnelly_ trait that my dear sister Elizabeth also had the misfortune of acquiring. She certainly didn't get it from me!"

* * *

"Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened, Olivia... it was just _Mother_ being _Mother_," Alexandra sighed as she waited for the jug to be refilled by Elizabeth.

Olivia knew that was Alexandra's way of saying Miriam had taken another backhanded swipe at herself or at Alexandra, possibly even the both of them. She wanted to hold Alexandra close, but she knew that wouldn't be possible now. She placed her hand over Alexandra's resting on the kitchen bench and gave it a reassuring squeeze which made Alexandra smile.

"I'm supposed to take those back to the workshop and then go home to get ready, Aunt Elizabeth."

Elizabeth held her hand up to stop he niece, "Alexandra, I'll take the refreshments up there. We'll go home to get ready, when _we're_ ready... just because Miriam will want to have her daily afternoon nap after her _exhaustive_ gossip catch up, doesn't mean we all have to. Right now, you could help Lena make platters of finger foods and snacks for the Gathering with Olivia. I'll inform Miriam to make the short journey home _herself_."

Alexandra and Olivia turned to Lena as Elizabeth left. Olivia asked, "What do you need help with, _Maemm_?"

"Nothing at all, _Maedel_. I want you and Alexandra to spend a little more time together this afternoon... under the guise that you're _both_ helping me. Tonight is going to be an emotionally difficult night, seeing both of you, and both Trevor and Rafael will really have to actively pretend in front of the _entire_ Village. You've all been to enough Gatherings for announcing the pairings to know what's going to happen. Just remember, you're _madly in love_... with your husbands-to-be, just as much as they are with you."

Both Olivia and Alexandra thanked Lena before returning to the seclusion of the garden. Alexandra spoke as she and Olivia returned to where they had placed the bed sheet on the ground, "We're not going to get to read more _Jane Eyre_ tonight, are we?"

"No, tonight's going to be a _long_ night... but I would like to give you something."

"What's that?"

"Just because we won't get to read... doesn't mean I can't give you your goodnight kiss right now," Olivia said before softly pressing her lips to Alexandra's.

* * *

"What on earth is _that_ you're wearing?" Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror as Alexandra, who was nearly on the verge of tears, opened her bedroom door to preparedness to leave for the Gathering.

"_Mother_ laid this dress out for me to wear. She said she _made_ it!" Alexandra grimaced as Elizabeth ushered the younger blonde back inside her bedroom and closed the door.

"Oh goodness Alexandra, take it off_ right now_. It's _hideous_! _My_ niece will _not_ be seen by anyone in something like... _that_! Miriam has no taste whatsoever! She made that dress _years_ ago and wore it to her _own_ pairing announcement! _Puce_ is _not_ a colour to be worn! It's the French word for 'flea' and relates to the colour of their droppings after they've eaten. You could also say it's _puke_ misspelt... and _that_ dress makes me want to throw up, just like it did all those years ago!" Elizabeth opened Alexandra's wardrobe as Alexandra slipped both her bonnet and the offending dress off while she waited in her short pantalette bloomers and button up camisole behind her dressing screen.

Elizabeth spoke as she sorted through Alexandra's various dresses, "Now... seeing you don't have to wear your apron tonight... you should put on either this lovely sky blue dress that you made not too long ago... or... this light teal dress I made for you recently. Even though tonight's about the... _announcements_, you still want to look nice for yourself... and _especially_ for Olivia! And _that_ monstrosity of a dress Miriam made is _not_ nice! I honestly thought she got rid of it, but I was obviously mistaken." Turning around to face Alexandra, Elizabeth held up each option for the younger blonde to choose from.

"The teal dress, please. I know Olivia's wearing that greyish blue dress with the tiny white polka dots you made for her at the same time as this dress for me for tonight's announcements." Alexandra asked, "So what am I going to do with _this_ awful dress then, Aunt Elizabeth?"

"You _never_ saw this Alexandra..." After exchanging dresses, Elizabeth pulled a pair of small sewing scissors from their scabbard from within her apron pocket and quickly unpicked along a seam under a full length sleeve. It didn't take long seeing the thread was old and rotten.

"... _Oh dear_! No time to fix this poorly made dress that should never had been made in the first place," Elizabeth smirked as she removed the evidence of the thread that had held the seams together.

"You're terrible, Aunt Elizabeth!" Alexandra giggled quietly as she stepped out from behind her dressing screen, smoothed out her dress and placed her white organdy bonnet back on her head, letting the ribbons hang freely.

"No, _this_ dress is terrible. I just corrected a major _faux pas_. Noone your age would wear something _that_ awful... correction, noone should ever wear a dress _that_ awful! Now, I'm just going to get a little something special for you. Wait here."

Elizabeth exited Alexandra's bedroom, returning a few moments later with a small perfume bottle to dab a tiny amount on each of Alexandra's wrists.

"Mmm... roses. I like that scent."

"Nice and subtle, perfect for a young lady like yourself. I'm certain Olivia will like it too." Elizabeth slipped the bottle back in her apron pocket, intending to place it back in her room when they left for the lounge room where Miriam would be waiting. "Oh! Don't forget the flower Olivia... I mean _Trevor_ gave you."

Alexandra walked back over to her dressing table, took the daisy out of the small bud vase and placed it back behind her ear.

Elizabeth looked her up and down, trying not to look too proud of _her Maedel_. "You look beautiful, Alexandra."

"Thankyou, Aunt Elizabeth... thankyou for for everything. You and Lena these last few years..." Alexandra trailed off as her emotions started to bubble to the surface.

"I know. I understand... Lena and I understand," Elizabeth embraced her niece warmly. She asked as when she eventually pulled back, "Are you ready for this?

Alexandra slowly shook her head, "No. But I know it has to be done."

"Just remember, Lena and I have been in the same situation you'll be finding yourselves tonight. All those emotions you're feeling and will feel for the next few hours... we've been there. At least your 'husbands-to-be' are in on the act, and know they'll be pretending just as much as you'll be... Lena and I never had that luxury. We'd better go now. Don't want to keep _Miriam_ waiting."

Miriam rounded on her daughter as soon as she saw Alexandra enter the lounge room, "Why aren't you wearing the pretty dress I laid out for you?! It's a _beautiful_ rich colour!"

Elizabeth slipped her hand through the open seam of the dress and waved her fingers, "I'm positive you wouldn't want Alexandra wearing a dress with a poorly sewn seam." The mocking tone in Elizabeth's voice was lost on her younger sister when she continued, "Consider what other Villagers would think, Miriam. A _Cabot_ wearing such shoddy clothing! It should _never_ happen."

"I made... mend it. I'll mend it. That is unless _you_ do it, Elizabeth. You're fast at mending things like that. I _want_ Alexandra to look her best tonight."

"I really don't think I'd be able to mend it in time and do a proper job, Miriam. It's a _full_ sleeve, and it should be double stitched. I'm sure you don't want Alexandra to be late for the Gathering, nor would you want to keep Mara waiting." Elizabeth may have considered it if Miriam had asked her courteously, but even then she'd have used the same excuse. The dress was truly ghastly.

Miriam looked Alexandra up and down disdainfully and huffed, "I guess what you have on will just _have_ to do then. Now, what is that _unbearable _pungent stench?"

* * *

Within the Village's Meeting Hall on Saturday evening, the 4 young adults sat fidgeting on the wooden chairs near the front of the building, off to one side. On the raised platform stage, Donald Cragen was in the midst of reading out notices for those families living in outlying areas who hadn't attended the picnic during the day. Some were for Villagers seeking assistance getting particular jobs completed, some wanted to trade goods, and a few were to say which families were visiting other relatives in case anyone went calling.

"Oh I wish he'd hurry up and announce the pairings so the whole Village knows!" Miriam muttered to all those sitting nearby, over on the opposite side of the building. "And I wish Alexandra would tie up her bonnet properly!"

"Donald will take as long as necessary, and do you see any of the other young ones with their bonnets tied? Now _hush_, we're catching up on the news!" Elizabeth chastised.

"_You_ would be aware of all this if you'd have come to the picnic today!" Mara replied.

"Yes well, _some_ of us have to teach things to young adults that _others _should've already done so!" Lena rebutted.

"... and lastly, Eileen Switzer has an over abundance of sweet fruit preserves. So if any Villagers would like to trade with Eileen, particularly savoury or pickled preserves, please see her after the Gathering tonight." Donald gave Eileen an acknowledging, kind smile.

Miriam and Mara exchanged glances and smirked while trying to stifle their giggles, which in turn made Elizabeth and Lena roll their eyes.

Donald placed the notices on a nearby chair before continuing, "On Thursday evening, here at the Meeting Hall, the Elders of the Village met to discuss certain events. With input from loving family and friends who have watched children grow in to young adult... observing relationships form and develop to strong bonds and love over the years, and with the approval of the Elders... we are here to officially announce the betrothal pairings before their _Rumspringa_."

The young adults braced themselves.

"The Village Elders are pleased to announce that Olivia Benson is to be betrothed to Rafael Barba... and Alexandra Cabot is to be betrothed to Trevor Langan."

There was an enthusiastic round of applause from the entire Village as the young adults stood up, the boys removing their straw hats and placing them back on their chairs. The 'wives-to-be' were being led hand in hand by their 'husbands-to-be 'to where Donald was standing, each 'couple' to stand either side of the unofficial leader. To the Villagers, it looked as though the boys were whispering sweet nothings in the girls ears at they made way up on to the stage, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. A similar conversation was taking place between Alexandra and Trevor as it was between Olivia and Rafael.

Rafael murmured, "I know you're my best female friend, but I'm really sorry about what's about to happen."

Olivia kept her voice just as low, "So am I. But we _have_ to. So do Alexandra and Trevor."

"I've never... you know."

"Neither have I. Just be glad they don't expect anything more than a peck on the lips. There is no way would I kiss you like I kiss Alexandra... no offence."

"None taken. I wouldn't want to kiss you like I kiss Trevor either."

"Let's get this over and done with then," Olivia said as she and Rafael stood on the left side of Donald, while Alexandra and Trevor stood on his right. The brunette swiftly scanned the room, spying Elliott a short distance away with his newly growing chin curtain beard and his wife Katherine beside him, cradling baby Maureen in her arms, wrapped in a light blanket. Katherine was wearing a black organdy bonnet, signifying she was now betrothed, but not yet an official Elder. All Villagers had to be over the age of 25 before they were deemed an 'Elder', with females changing to having the stiff brimmed black cotton bonnet. Lena and Elizabeth on the other hand, had worn black cotton bonnets instead of the sheer black organdy ones until they had become Elders, signifying their continual state of 'mourning' for their deceased 'husbands-to-be'. Elliott, currently having a navy blue band around his straw hat to indicate he was betrothed, would receive a black band once he was an Elder. Brian and Dean each were looking sad and dejected as the other, but all their other schooling friends scattered around the room with their families were smiling and giving little waves to the 'couples' on the stage.

Donald spoke again when the young adults were in place. "I, on behalf of the Village propose they seal their tentative betrothals with a kiss!"

"KISS!" Elliott shouted enthusiastically to start the entire Village to call out and chant. Olivia gave her older friend a thoroughly unimpressed glare but all he did was grin back at her. Of all the Villagers to start the chant... now all Olivia wanted to do was smack Elliott upside the head. Olivia saw both Rafael's parents, Jorge and Teresa, and his 10 year old sister, Carmen, were joining in, looking so proud for their son and older brother. Donald joined in with the Villagers calling out for them to kiss, looking just as proud. Olivia looked over at Lena and Elizabeth, who were slowly clapping along with the crowd but not partaking in the chant. It was their way of supporting the young adults, but still having to 'play the game' themselves. It would look too odd if they just sat there and not participated whatsoever. Lena gave Olivia a tight lipped smile before giving a small nod of her head as encouragement. The one saving grace was neither Alexandra or Trevor were partaking, it wasn't expected of them to do so seeing they would subjected to the same ritual next.

Olivia turned back to face Rafael, "Just do it now."

"Alright then... if you say so," Rafael leant forward and pressed his lips to Olivia's for a few moments and the crowd erupted to cheers, wolf whistles and even more applause. A wave of relief washed over the both of them as Rafael pulled back. Olivia's eyes darted over to Alexandra's hiding behind her gold fine wire framed glasses. It pained the brunette when she saw the flash of jealousy it caused the blonde, to see someone other than herself kissing Olivia. But Olivia knew those emotions would hit her in mere moments when Trevor would have to kiss Alexandra.

"KISS!" Miriam immediately called out to restart the chant once the cheering for Olivia and Rafael had died down. All Alexandra wanted to do was crawl to the corner and hide from her mother's eagerness, she was already feeling her cheeks reddening with embarrassment. One of the Village males was _supposed_ to call out, not her own mother! Why on earth did Miriam have to do that?! But noone seemed to take notice as once again, the cheers, whistles and applause steadily built to a crescendo as Trevor leant closer.

Olivia's hand tightened in Rafael's hand as she saw Trevor's lips make contact.

"You're crushing my fingers!" Rafael hissed out the side of his mouth.

"Sorry!" Olivia apologised, though she didn't loosen her grip until Trevor pulled back a few moments later.

Alexandra's eyes made contact with Olivia's, and the brunette could see the remorse in them for having to kiss Trevor. Obviously Alexandra had seen Olivia's flash of jealously that had hit her. Olivia had hoped that Alexandra had seen a similar remorse when she had to kiss Rafael just earlier. A look passed between Rafael and Trevor in silent pain and remorse, but also in understanding.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends of the Village... our tentatively betrothed couples!" Donald said as he walked to the side of the stage to allow all the focus on the 4 young adults.

The Villagers began to clap and cheer again as each 'couple' approached the other. As each girl wrapped her arms around the other for a hug, Olivia leant intimately closer. The blonde knew that look Olivia was giving her and began to panic, "What are you doing?! You can't kiss me in front of the entire Village!"

Olivia gave a lopsided smile, "But I'm _congratulating_ you on your tentative betrothal to _Trevor_. I _can_ kiss you, and you _can_ kiss me to congratulate me on my tentative betrothal to _Rafael_... and noone from the Village will suspect a thing. _Maemm_ told me she and Elizabeth did it when they had _their_ announcement... the one and only time they've ever briefly kissed in front of other Villagers."

"Really?" Alexandra raised a single eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. And the _best_ part... we can do it front of Miriam and she won't be able to say a thing, even if she wanted to!"

"I like the sound of that! Well then, congratulations Olivia Benson."

"Congratulations, Alexandra Cabot."

Playing it safe, they softly pressed their lips to the each other cheek near the corner of their mouths for a moment, each imagining the hearty cheers and clapping from the Villagers that was still occurring was for _them_. Trevor extended his arm to shake Rafael's hand before they gave each other the briefest of hugs under the guise of congratulating each other, each whispering that they loved the other. They imagined the applause was just for _them_ as well, that their love for someone of the same gender being accepted openly by the Villagers, as welcomingly as their 'tentative betrothals' to their best friends of the opposite gender. To make the current situation look just as real at they were attempting to be, Rafael quickly pressed a brief kiss to Alexandra's cheek, and Trevor to Olivia's cheek in congratulations after the _real_ couples broke apart. There were murmured apologies spoken between all 4 young adults for having to kiss the other's 'betrothed'.

The boys took the girls by the hand to lead them down off the stage to continue the formalities, now the 'official announcement' was out of the way. With the likelihood that there wouldn't be an opportunity for the next hour or so to talk again, as they would be individually congratulated by every Villager of their tentative betrothal, and the 'couples' would undoubtedly have to recount several times how they each slowly 'fell in love' with the other, Olivia took the chance to quickly whisper to Alexandra, "I _really_ like the perfume you have on."

Alexandra couldn't help but smile as her heart beat that little beat faster.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: **Bkwrmchar** - re: _"Amish I have been around have always been very polite and nice with a great family/work ethic"._.. From what I've seen in movies and such, they certainly are/do. This definitely applies to all the characters in the story _except_ for Mara, Mirit and Miriam (Miriam especially). Had to have an antagonist in the story and sadly Miriam was the one to become that person.

AN2: As always with all my stories, thankyou to those that take the time to read and comment/leave feedback. Feedback is always appreciated :-)

AN3: For any readers that might be interested, I posted 2 little T rated one shots I wrote for the X-Files fandom back in 2000, so 14 years ago (yes, THAT long ago. They are completely unedited and probably cringeworthy. But it's funny looking back on something I wrote when I was just out of my teens). I apologise in advance if you get diabetes, or fall in to a diabetic coma from either of them because of the sugary sweetness, if any readers decides to check them out. All I can say is that I can't believe I used to write such short stories!

* * *

"Looks like Dean and Brian have moved on already, and some people are _not_ happy about it." Olivia murmured to Alexandra during a brief, yet welcoming lull in accepting congratulations from the Villagers, as Rafael and Trevor had gone to get some refreshments for all of them.

Alexandra followed Olivia's gaze to see that Dean was casually chatting to Amanda, and Brian was talking animatedly to Cassandra. Nicholas Amaro, who was standing a few feet away, looked like he wanted to throttle Dean; Amanda looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but in Dean's presence; and Cassandra looked like she wanted wrap her softball bat around Brian's head, if she had the fortune to have it close at hand.

"Oh, to be a fly on the wall when _those_ pairings occur next year!" Alexandra chuckled.

"What's so funny about next year?" Trevor reappeared with glass of water in each hand, Rafael also with a glass in each hand just a step behind. Their straw hats back on top of their heads now.

Olivia indicted to their friends as she took the glass Rafael extended to her, "Those 5... and how they will be paired. Someone's going to 'miss out' and have to wait for Kimberley or Danielle. We might find out how those pairings play out just as we return from our _Rumpringa_."

"No matter who ends up with who, it looks like Kenneth will have first choice if either Nicholas, Dean or Brain don't back off!" commented Rafael, spying Kenneth, Kimberley and Danielle talking amongst themselves.

"Well... I like the choice _I_ made even though we have to pretend that the choice was made for us," Trevor took a gulp of his water, eyeing Rafael pointedly.

Alexandra make direct eye contact with Olivia and smiled, "Same goes for me."

Before anyone else could say any more, another slew of Villagers approached to pass on their congratulations. The assumed 'couples' own families would be the last ones to congratulate them. As Trevor took the time to explain how he and Alexandra 'fell in love' to the current lot of Villagers (but in actuality describing how he fell in love with Rafael but substituting Rafael's name with Alexandra), the said blonde could see her mother basking in all the glory with every other Villager that approached her to pass on their well wishes. Mara Langan was also relishing the praises, but nowhere near the scale as Miriam Cabot.

Eventually, Elliott approached the newly announced 'couples' with Katherine and baby Maureen beside him, "Congratulations are in order for all of you."

"Thankyou... but _thankyou so very much_ for starting the chant, Elliott. _Really_ appreciated it!" Olivia drawled, the sarcasm not lost on her older friend.

Elliott chuckled heartily, "I saw the death stare you gave me, Olivia! But in all honesty, I was just getting Rafael back seeing _he_ called out for _me_ to kiss Katherine at _our_ announcement. Now you know how _embarrassing_ it is!"

Alexandra shook her head, "At least your own _mother_ didn't call out... _that's_ embarrassing!"

"I couldn't see Bernadette Stabler doing anything like that, Alexandra. But I don't think anyone in the Village was surprised that Miriam called out." Katherine said before asking, "Are you looking forward to your own betrothal ceremonies, Olivia and Alexandra? Or will you be having a double ceremony?"

"A year long _Rumspringa_ first... we'll worry about the rest later!" Olivia stated, knowing full well that no ceremonies would be taking place.

"All of you are going for the year? What's Miriam got to say to that, Alexandra? I thought she'd only want you to be away for a week or 2... a month at the most. Or are you going to do some sweet talking, Trevor?" Elliott queried.

Alexandra gave Elliott a patented Cabot icy stare, "Mother doesn't know yet, and it's _going_ to _stay_ that way until the day we head off to _Rumspringa House_. Is that _understood_, Elliott?"

Elliott mimed buttoning his lips closed.

"Well, be warned... look what can happen while you're on _Rumspringa_." Katherine gently swayed a whimpering baby Maureen.

The group of 4 exchanged nervous giggles, looks and cleared their throats, knowing full well _that_ would _never_ happen.

Ever.

"How long have the both of you been betrothed now? Just over a month?" Trevor deliberately steered the conversation in a slightly different direction.

"6 weeks now... and Maureen's just turned 4 weeks," Elliott replied proudly.

Rafael asked, "Are you going to have more children later on?"

"Stabler families are large families, so _definitely_ more! Maybe 4 children all up? 2 of each would be great!" Elliott said enthusiastically.

"_One_ more in _several_ years time, and that's _all_!" Katherine spoke quietly but with finality as Maureen started to fuss and cry. "And someone's _very_ tired because it's well past her bedtime, we'd better go soon Elliott. I'll say goodnight and congratulations once again on your tentative betrothals."

* * *

"Olivia, I know you're going to be wonderful for my Rafael!" Teresa Barba said as she quickly kissed each of Olivia's cheeks. "Rafael and Olivia Barba... I like the sound of that."

Jorge beamed with pride, "We've watched you both grow close over the years from just being best friends. A fair pairing, I must say!"

Rafael groaned, "Mamá! Papá! You're embarrassing myself and Olivia!"

"Don't worry, Rafael. We won't do that any more... for tonight, we'll go now. Carmen should be in bed-"

"Aww, Mamá! I'm not tired! I want to stay up like Rafael gets to!" pouted Carmen.

"-and it's wash day tomorrow. Rafael, don't be too long tonight!"

"You have your key?" Jorge asked.

"Yes, Papá. I promise I won't be too late." Rafael turned to face his young sister, "And I'm sorry Carmen, but you'll have to wait until _your_ announcement night to stay out late like I can."

Carmen whined, "It's not fair! Why can't I stay up?"

The Barba's bid everyone farewell while Carmen continued to strongly protest not being able to stay up late like her big brother. The couples and their families came together, congratulated each other and chatted casually between themselves. Miriam offered Rafael and Olivia an unenthusiastic congratulations and a snide little comment regarding Olivia's 'outrageous' choice of attire for the evening when no other Elder was within earshot. Mara and Mirit said their goodnights to allow Trevor to continue the protocol of the announcements of walking his 'wife-to-be' home before walking home himself. What Mara and Mirit Langan didn't know is that this would allow Trevor and Rafael some more alone time tonight, as the Barba family lived as close to the Langan family as Olivia did to Alexandra, but around a mile away from the main area of the Village.

"I know usually after the announcements that the betrothed couple accompany each other on their walk home. So, seeing Olivia hasn't got too far to walk living so close to the Meeting Hall... would it be alright if Olivia and I take our time?" Rafael asked Lena and Donald after the Elders had congratulated Rafael and Olivia.

Lena spoke up first, "I see no problem with that. Donald?"

"I have no problem with that either. Rafael, I know you're a respectable young man, that's why I approve of you for Olivia."

"Thankyou, Lena. Thankyou, Donald."

"Thankyou,_ Maemm_! Thankyou, _Daett_!" Olivia did nothing to hide the smirk she directed towards Miriam Cabot, knowing full well that Miriam wouldn't dare say anything in Donald or Lena's presence.

Trevor turned on his usual charm, "Miriam? Could Alexandra and myself take our time to walk home as well?"

"Yes, absolutely!" Miriam leant closer to Alexandra and Trevor keeping her voice low, "... And how about you stay over tonight Trevor?"

"What?!" Trevor and Alexandra said in unison.

Miriam continued, "Perhaps the both of you could get used to being in the same bed?"

"That's _forbidden_, Mother!" Alexandra tried to mask her rising panic.

Elizabeth's attention was drawn to her niece's apprehension, "What's going on, Alexandra?"

"Mother suggested that Trevor stay the night... in the same bed after he walked me home!" Alexandra whispered indignantly.

Elizabeth rounded on her sister, "Miriam, are you suggesting that your own daughter and her husband-to-be commit a heinous act?! Or are you trying to tempt them to commit one?!"

"It's all just a silly misunderstanding, Elizabeth!" Miriam tried to downplay what she had suggested with a breathy chuckle.

"_Good_! Because there is _no_ way _my_ niece will flagrantly break the Village Lores... and I very much doubt the Langans would want Trevor to break the Village Lores either! I find it incomprehensible that the very woman who is in charge of _teaching_ the Village Lores would suggest for her own daughter to _blatantly_ disregard them."

"I-I... it's not what-"

Elizabeth ignored her younger sister while addressing Trevor, "You may take your time walking Alexandra home. Actually, I suggest _both_ tentatively betrothed couples leave now, and stay out for another hour... the _Elders_ have some important talking to do right now, so noone _misunderstands_ anything."

Keeping up with the pretense of their 'relationships', Rafael took Olivia's hand, and Trevor took Alexandra's hand while leading them from the Meeting Hall without a backwards glance as a very heated discussion began to take place between certain Elders.

* * *

As soon as the young adults were a fair distance from the Meeting Hall, they swapped positions from their 'bethrothal' couples to real couples and made their way to the seclusion of Lena's garden by moonlight. Lena and Elizabeth had taken the initiative to lay out 2 bed sheet some distance away from each other for the couples to allow them to reconnect after their 'betrothal announcements', under the guise of 'walking home'. But noone would have imagined Miriam Cabot implying what she had just minutes ago.

"I can't believe _Mother_ even suggested... I don't know what she was playing at!" Alexandra said as she and Olivia sat down before they mirrored their positions from earlier in the day with Olivia laying back fully on the bed sheet crossed legged, and Alexandra lying on her side to look down at Olivia. Alexandra rested her head on Olivia's shoulder as she draped her left arm across Olivia's torso. Even though they only had the light of the moon, therefore it was relatively dark, Olivia took Alexandra's left and a interlaced it in her right hand so the blonde's hand couldn't wander, especially with Rafael and Trevor close by.

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know either. Possibly testing you?"

"Knowing Mother... maybe, maybe not? I don't know. But as Aunt Elizabeth said, it seems she likes to pick and choose what Village lores to teach, live by, and ignore."

"You did the right thing to speak up when Miriam suggested what she did. I'm glad _Daett_, _Maemm_ and Elizabeth were still in the Meeting Hall when she said it. I'm not sure they would've believed us if we'd told them after the fact... well, _Maemm_ and Elizabeth would've, but I'm not sure _Daett_ would've though."

"Aunt Elizabeth would've believed me for certain. Aunt Elizabeth told me herself some time back, and I've even heard Mother say on _more_ than one occasion that she wants to have _lots_ and _lots_ of grandchildren."

"Maybe she should honorarily adopt a Stabler then?" suggested the brunette, which made Alexandra laugh. "You don't have to worry about what Miriam suggested. Just remember the _pact_ we have... _Rumspringa_ first, then-"

"Wrong, Olivia! Your birthday _first_, _then_ my birthday, _then Rumspringa_, then after that: the _pact_. But I know what you're suggesting, and I can't wait!" Alexandra snuggled closer.

Only the soft murmur of Trevor and Rafael's voices could be heard over the chirping of cicadas in Lena's garden as Olivia looked up the twinkling stars. Usually the different floral blooms in Lena's garden made a lovely scent, but all Olivia could smell was Alexandra's light rose perfume. Lifting their intertwined hands, Olivia inhaled deeply, committing the scent to memory before she placed a soft kiss to Alexandra's wrist.

"Do you feel bad?" Olivia said as she placed their hands back down on her torso.

Alexandra lifted her head slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Having to blatantly lie to just about everyone in the Village tonight. I felt _awful_ when Teresa, Jorge and _Daett_ were saying how proud they were of me being tentatively betrothed."

"I felt bad too. Everyone's so happy for us... I mean for myself and Trevor, and for you and Rafael. But none of them know how happy _you_ make _me_... well aside from Trevor, Rafael, Lena and Aunt Elizabeth."

"I make you happy?"

"_Always_."

Olivia said disheartened, "I'm not sure about that."

"You _do_. Believe me, you do."

"Alexandra, I _saw_ the look you gave me."

"Extenuating circumstances. Nothing more, nothing less."

Olivia's eyes widened, "Big words for a young lady!"

Alexandra's tone was nothing but blasé. "Well, I read!"

Olivia leant forward and pressed a long, soft kiss to Alexandra's lips.

"What was that for?" asked Alexandra as Olivia pulled back.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry that I had to kiss Rafael tonight. I saw the hurt it caused you. I _never_ want to see that look on your face ever again."

"I saw the same look on you too, and I'm sorry I had to kiss Trevor. You'll be quite happy to know he kisses _nothing_ like you do."

"Really?!" Olivia shifted her body so she was now lying on her side, face to face with Alexandra.

"Yeah, really!"

"Sooo... he didn't kiss like this?" Once again Olivia pressed her lips to Alexandra's.

Alexandra shook her head, "Nuh-uh."

"What about like this?" Olivia began to kiss Alexandra before slowly deepening the kiss, each tongue seeking out the other. Olivia's hand that was resting on Alexandra's hip shifted to caress the curve of her behind before Olivia consciously shifted closer to Alexandra, so their bodies were flush against each other. Each pulled back to catch their breath as silently as they could with the boys not so far away.

"Not even close," panted Alexandra.

"Show me then."

"It was more like this," Alexandra reenacted the brief, chaste kiss. It was even shorter than the 'goodnight' kiss they always shared before Olivia left Alexandra's room.

"Trevor kissed you like that?! Oh, that's _awful_!" Olivia teased lightheartedly as Alexandra pulled back.

"I can hear you over here!" Trevor's voice hissed from the other side of the garden, several yards away. "And I'll have you know I have no complaints from Rafael, thankyou very much!"

"Well not _all_ of us like _scratchy_ faces!" retorted Alexandra.

"And _some_ of us like... _rugged_ faces!" Rafael rebutted.

"And _some_ of us should keep their voices lower!" Olivia replied. "We're _supposed_ to be walking, remember!"

Silence once again descended on the garden except for the cicadas. Both couples were thankful they had been given the opportunity to reconnect after the announcements. None of the 4 young adults imagined how emotionally draining those announcements in front of the Village would be. Reaffirming their love for the other with gentle touches, tender words and kisses was what each one needed from their _true_ love.

"_Maedels_! _Jungs_!" Lena called softly from her back door after quite some time passed, using the old Village term for 'boys' to address Trevor and Rafael. Each couple gathered the bed linen before returning inside. There were 6 cups of tea on the kitchen table with a jug of fresh milk, one of fresh cream, a small bowl of sugar and a slice each of Alexandra's chocolate ganache pie on a small plate with a cake fork.

"What happened to Mother?" Alexandra addressed both Elizabeth and Lena.

Lena replied, "Nothing for you to worry about."

"But-"

"Alexandra, it's _none_ of your concern!" Elizabeth's tone wasn't harsh, but Alexandra knew her aunt's tone meant the matter no longer up for discussion. Lena gave Elizabeth a look and the older blonde's features softened before she addressed her niece again, "I very much doubt Miriam will do something like that again, but if she _does_, you let me know. That's _all_ you need to know."

"Yes, Aunt Elizabeth."

"Trevor, Rafael... once you've finished your drink and snack, you go straight home. No dilly-dallying or dawdling, no matter how tempting it is to break the rules. There's a hurricane lantern on the table by the front door with some kerosene in it already, and there are matches in the drawer. Bring the lamp back when you come back to work on the chests tomorrow."

The boys replied in unison, "Yes, Lena."

* * *

"Come and sit with me," Lena guided Olivia to the lounge after everyone else had left, before she sat down and placed a cushion on her lap for Olivia to lay her head on. A rectangular cushion with a cross-stitch '_Home is where the heart is_' design that Elizabeth had given Lena many years ago. A little house, not dissimilar to Lena's home, surrounded by a heart shaped garland of flowers and little hearts scattered between the words and letters. Lena removed her stiff brimmed bonnet and placed it on the side table next to the lounge as Olivia placed her head on the cushion, "How are you this evening, _Maedel_?"

Olivia shrugged as she looked up at Lena, "I can't wait for _Rumspringa_."

"None of you can, but it's not _too_ much longer now!" Lena smiled. "It was very bold of you to kiss Alexandra in front of everyone in the Village like that."

"I took a leaf out of _your_ book!" Olivia confirmed. "_Maemm_? Did you feel bad having to lie to everyone at your announcement ceremony?

"Yes. Truth be told, sometimes I still do. But I look at the over all picture and I know that it's had to, and _still_ has to be done. Elizabeth and I wouldn't be accepted... just look at how Miriam reacted when you and Elizabeth brought up the Village lores during your final schooling lesson. Saying the very thought of laying with someone of your own gender is disgusting when it's anything _but_ disgusting... you'll see how beautiful it is when you're on _Rumspringa_."

That was something Olivia wanted to talk to Lena about, but not tonight. Closer to Rumspringa, definitely.

"Speaking of Miriam-" Olivia tried to find out something, anything for Alexandra.

"_Maedel_, as Elizabeth said it's _none_ of your concern. Just be glad Elizabeth and myself were still at the Meeting Hall, but I can't believe how blatant Miriam was. Change of subject... what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Apart from what you, me and _Daett_ do every year?"

"Yes."

"What _I_ want... well... it's _forbidden_, _Maemm_!" Olivia attempted to stifle a giggle.

Lena laughed, "_Rumspringa_ will be here before you know it. _Trust me_, it will be worth the wait, _Maedel_."

Olivia sighed happily, "I believe you."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: **trace619** - re: _"I may have misread something but I thought one of the girls mentioned when they come back from Rumspringa. Will they have to return to let everyone know their decision of whether or not to stay, or are they just assuming they will want to come back?"_... You didn't misread, all 4 young adults must return after Rumspringa to let the Village Elders know if they are going to remain in the Village or going to live in the "English" world. From what I've read in my research (Yes, I research when I write my stories) after Amish have their Rumspringa (usually from age 14-16 to early-mid 20's), they are either baptised in to the Amish faith (ie: most stay) or they leave forever. Serena Benson had returned but opted to leave after Olivia was born, however readers know what happened there. A little later on, readers will find out which other L&O characters opted to leave too, and which ones are "English" :-) . **trace619/IBME** - re: _"Miriam's behaviour after the announcements"_... It will be explained this chapter :-). **IBME/LBM** - re: _"I hope they are able to get away for Rumspringa/leaving for Rumspringa_"... After this somewhat large chapter (which has some time jumps incorporated. There was no good place to leave off, sorry!), they will leave for/arrive at Rumspringa House next chapter. So... ;-)

AN2: I do not own any books mentioned in this or previous/future chapters. I make no money mentioning them whatsoever.

* * *

In the days following the betrothal announcements and her subsequent 'error of judgement' as Donald Cragen called it, Miriam Cabot had completely ignored her only daughter and also avoided her sister as much as she could. Miriam's cold shoulder attitude didn't bother either of them as they were used to it after all these years. Truth be told, it was a welcome relief for Elizabeth and Alexandra, but it made Miriam seethe. Being verbally reprimanded by her older sister, Lena Petrovsky and Donald Cragen was humiliating to Miriam because _none_ of them _truly_ understood old Village traditions.

To Miriam, offering her 'son-in-law to be' Trevor Langan to stay the night in Alexandra's bed after the announcement _wasn't_ an 'error of judgement'. On the contrary, she was trying to revive an very old Village tradition known as '_bundling_'. In older times within the Village, the tentatively betrothed young man stayed overnight at his wife-to-be's family house... with permission of the young adult female's parents, of course. He would be given separate linen, pillows and blankets and the couple would be expected to talk to one another throughout the night to become used to sharing their bed with each other. Sometimes if the parents of the tentatively betrothed female suspected that something more than just talking _might_ take place, a _bundling board _would be placed to separate the couple to ensured that no heinous act would or could occur. If _this_ old tradition had been allowed to stay and not have been removed from the Village lores, perhaps her own husband mightn't have been so... like he was... when they shared their bed.

Mara Langan had raised him perfectly, and Mirit too. Therefore, Trevor wouldn't have broken the rules and lay with Alexandra, he was a Langan. Her best friend's son! A fine young man from an upstanding old family from the Village. Miriam would never suggest _bundling_ to Rafael Barba's family though. _He_ would certainly break the rules being from a newer family, as would that _English_ girl he was betrothed to.

Just look at what her own mother did! Lay with an _English_ man during her _Rumspringa_.

The very thought: _vulgar_, _disgusting_ and _vile_!

And _then_ Serena had the _audacity_ to come back and _flaunt_ her pregnancy for those few weeks, even though she had told the Elders at the time she would _leave_ the Village! All while Miriam was _just_ as pregnant as Serena was! Her _own_ sister, a Donnelly, and Elizabeth's best friend, a Petrovsky no less, pandering to Serena's beck and call when she returned... when Elizabeth should have been at _hers_! At least Miriam's own child would be pure, and another addition to an old family of the Village. A mixture of a Donnelly and a Cabot, both old Village families. What would Serena's child be? A mixture of Benson and who knows what... _English_.

That Benson woman got what she deserved by leaving this earth. The _English_ girl she gave birth to should've followed in her weak mother's footsteps. But that _English_ girl was strong, probably took after the _English_ father that helped create her. He never came to claim the _English_ girl after the birth either, but then again, maybe he never knew?

Serena Benson was obviously a trollop, and the _English_ girl would probably be one too.

Like mother, like daughter.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Donald directed his question to both Lena and Olivia as he assisted Lena up in to the open buggy. She sat down to leave room for Olivia to sit beside her.

"We are," Lena replied as Donald helped Olivia up. Olivia took her seat beside Lena before Lena opened her arm to let Olivia lean closer, which she immediately did.

"We should be there in about an hour," Donald said before hopping in to the driver's seat, making sure his straw hat was snug on his head.

Lena gave a tight smile as she held Olivia that little bit tighter, "Take as long as Moses needs. There's no hurry to get there."

From the kitchen window of the house, Miriam Cabot observed as Donald slapped the reigns harnessed to the American saddlebred bay gelding, and watched as the horse trotted away from the Village with the buggy and its occupants.

"Good morning Mother," Alexandra yawned as she sat down to breakfast, expecting to be greeted with a scowl and utter silence like she had since the day after the announcement. The young blonde was taken aback when her mother spoke.

"How would you like to accompany me to Main Town? Maybe look for a lovely birthday present for you?" Miriam smiled.

"That would be nice, thankyou. Perhaps maybe would could go to Main Town tomorrow?"

"Why wait until tomorrow? _Today_ is a perfectly fine day."

Alexandra's heart sank, "N-no. N-not today."

"_Why_ not!"

"I-it's Olivia's birthday... t-today," Alexandra stuttered as Elizabeth entered the kitchen and sat down beside her niece.

"So? _Your_ birthday is next week, Alexandra!"

Elizabeth tried not to roll her eyes, "It's Olivia's 17th birthday _today_. You know how important a 17th birthday is in the Village, Miriam!"

"Obviously not _that_ important for _Olivia_ seeing she just left with Donald and Lena for the day in their buggy!" Miriam indicated the kitchen window.

"You know _very_ well that Olivia, Lena and Donald are going to the Village cemetery to visit Serena's grave today and that they will be back before lunch. Just like they do _every _year, dear sister."

Miriam was nonplussed, "Oh, I forgot."

"You don't forget anything, Miriam... unless it's selective memory loss. You know full well that Serena died only hours giving birth to Olivia. Maybe one day you'll realise that it could have very easily been _you_ that died after giving birth to Alexandra," Elizabeth shook her head in disgust.

"Well, _I_ didn't. Maybe if _Serena_ had _better _breeding she wouldn't have died."

Elizabeth felt her anger rise, "_Better_ breeding?! You _uneducated_, _ill informed_, _ignorant_ woman! You live up to your name more and more every day, Miriam. Sometimes I wonder how _we_ came from the same parents."

"Sometimes, I do too!" Miriam instantly retorted.

"If you want to go shopping with Alexandra, it will be _tomorrow_... _not_ today! Alexandra is Olivia's best friend and Alexandra will _not_ miss her best friend's birthday just because _you_ decide _you_ want to go shopping. I'm positive _you_ wouldn't miss _Mara's_ birthday just because _I_ wanted to go to Main Town for the day!" Elizabeth buttered herself a piece of toast, "By all means, _go_ shopping in Main Town today but Alexandra won't miss Olivia's birthday. Otherwise, haven't you got some _gossip_ to talk about with Mara Langan?"

Fuming at once again being scolded by her sister, Miriam snatched up her shopping basket and stormed out the house.

Alexandra whispered after the front door slammed closed. "Thankyou, Aunt Elizabeth."

"No need to thank me because she's nothing more than a _bully_, you remember that!" Elizabeth placed her hand over Alexandra's before giving it a gentle squeeze. "Now, do you have Olivia's present ready for her this afternoon?"

"I finished it ages ago! I really hope she likes it."

"I'm confident Olivia will _love_ her present!" Elizabeth reassured.

"I also made her that chocolate ganache pie yesterday at Lena's! I know she loves that!"

"Don't ever tell Olivia how it's made, it's _our_ secret! And, be thankful the pie is in Lena's refrigerator and not ours. Miriam would've found _something_ to try and ruin it for her. Probably either eaten a large slice of it, or dropped it on the floor... _accidentally_. Anyway, I hope Olivia likes the gift _I_ bought for her."

"You bought her a present? You never told me! I was sure you'd make her a new dress or some _English_ clothes to wear on _Rumspringa_."

"Number 1: A 17th is an important milestone in the Village, and Olivia _is_ Lena's_ Maedel_ and _your_ beloved, after all. She's just as special to _me_ as she is to _you_ and _Lena_, and a special birthday requires a special gift. Number 2: Trust me when I say you'll want to _buy_ _English_ clothes, especially if you're going for the year."

"Oh Aunt Elizabeth, tell me what you got! Please?"

"_You'll_ just have to wait to find out like Olivia does. I have a feeling that she's going to like _all_ her birthday gifts."

"You know what she's getting?"

"I certainly do for the most of them. I know what you've made her, I know what I've purchased for her, I know what Donald and Lena have bought, and as you know Rafael is making the birthday chest for her."

"_Betrothal_ chest," Alexandra corrected.

"Betrothal _birthday_ chest."

* * *

Olivia's birthday always brought out conflicting emotions for the brunette. It was the day she was born, however it was also the day her mother died. How do you possibly celebrate the living and mourn the dead on the same day? Sometimes she wondered if she was responsible for Serena's passing. Miriam Cabot had voiced her opinion on more than one occasion over the years, and each time Lena had discovered this had occurred, she reassured Olivia that it wasn't her fault and Serena loved her no matter how she came to be. But sometimes that tiny element of doubt crept up on Olivia. If Serena hadn't had a heinous act committed upon her, she wouldn't have fallen pregnant and she wouldn't have died. Lena said even if Olivia had been created with love by whichever male Villager would have been Serena's husband had the accident not occurred, Serena still would have passed away after giving birth from postpartum hemorrhage.

As she crouched down beside Serena's headstone to run her fingers over the letters like she always did for as far back as she could remember, Olivia saw that Donald was over near Margory Cragen's gravesite, and Lena had just left Nora Lewin's burial plot and was making her way over to show her respects to John James McCoy. Lena would also visit the sites of Leonard Briscoe, Maxwell Greevey, Michael Logan and Joseph Fontana before they would return to the Village. Donald and Lena had decided early on while raising Olivia that the morning would be reserved for reflecting, and the afternoon would be for celebrations. Better to end the day on a happy note than a sad one.

Studying her mother's headstone, it made Olivia realise how truly young Serena had been when she died. 18 years old, 3 months. Basically only a year older than she would turn today. When Olivia was younger, 18 seemed so old but now she knew it was anything but old. In her inner thoughts, she conversed with Serena, telling her how _Maemm_ and _Daett_ had looked after her for another year; how _Maemm_ and Elizabeth had helped her, Alexandra, Rafael and Trevor understand that they weren't wrong or broken, that they were normal; how she and Rafael, and Alexandra and Trevor had to pretend for their announcement ceremony; how much she truly loved Alexandra; and that their _Rumspringa_ was just 2 weeks after Alexandra's birthday next week. But today was her 17th and she hoped her mother was as proud of her as _Maemm_ and _Daett_ were, even of she did love someone of the same gender... not that _Daett_ knew.

"Olivia?"

"Yes, _Daett_?" Olivia stood up, dusted herself off then turned to face Donald.

"Is it alright if Eileen Switzer comes and wishes you a happy birthday today? After having lost her husband over 2 years ago, she's just starting to live her life again and-"

"Of course she can!" Olivia replied and saw a tiny smile appear then disappear just as fast on Donald's mouth.

"Do you mind if I... _we_ let her know on the way home?"

"I don't mind, and I doubt _Maemm_ will either."

"I can't believe your 17 today. Just feels like yesterday that you were learning to walk and talk."

"_Daett_, stop embarrassing me!"

Donald rested his hands on Olivia's shoulders while he crouched down ever so slightly to be at Olivia's eye level, "You might not be my daughter, Olivia, but I think you'll understand how proud I am of you when you and Rafael have children of your own."

Olivia felt her stomach twist in to a knot, "That's a _long_ way off. _Rumspringa_ first, remember. And who knows... maybe we'll go and live in the _English_ world?"

A look of sadness could be seen in Donald's eyes, "That's _your_ decision to make, and _yours_ alone. Not even Rafael can influence your decision to stay in the Village or leave to live amongst the _English_. But whatever you choose, Lena and I will support it, just like we did with Serena before she..."

"I know," replied Olivia, hugging Donald as Lena approached.

"Are we ready to go home and celebrate your birthday, _Maedel_?" Lena queried.

"Slight detour on the way," Donald said as they began to walk back to the buggy.

Lena mouthed 'Eileen' to which Olivia grinned and gave a confirming nod.

* * *

"Donald's and my present is in your bedroom. We couldn't really wrap it... well, you'll see why." Lena indicated the spare bedroom that Olivia used when she stayed over at Lena's house at least once a week.

Being followed by Donald, Lena, Elizabeth, Alexandra, Rafael, Trevor, and Eileen, Olivia opened the bedroom door to see numerous green faux leather bound books with gilt lettering and embellishing on the bed. _Charles Dickens Complete Works, Centennial Edition_. 33 volumes in total. Olivia had initially seen the set at the book exchange over 6 months ago, but the next time she went there, they were gone. Even though the set was secondhand, it looked as though they had never been opened before, let alone even read. Olivia was overwhelmed by the generosity of her _Maemm_ and _Daett_, knowing how much the set had cost. Holding back the tears as best she could, she thanked Lena and Donald profusely.

"You can take all of them with us-you... you for _Rumspringa_, to read." Alexandra hoped Donald didn't notice her slip up. Lena and Elizabeth had, but said nothing as they exchanged looks while returning to the lounge room of Lena's home.

"Why would you want to take _all_ the books?" Rafael asked.

"I like to read before I go to sleep. I'm sure you'll get used to that, Rafael... when we share a bed." Olivia hoped that didn't sound too awkward, because it certainly sounded awkward saying it.

Trevor inconspicuously nudged Rafael to break the silence. "Oh! Right! Of course, Olivia. We'll have to get used to those sort of things... when we share a bed." Rafael hoped he sounded convincing enough, and by the looks on Donald and Eileen's faces, he was. The looks Trevor, Olivia, Alexandra, Lena and Elizabeth gave however were dubious.

Elizabeth handed Olivia her gift to keep things moving. Inside the wrapping paper was _Mastering the Art of French Cooking, Volumes 1 & 2 _(the book made famous by Julia Child). Eileen had brought a large basket full of sweet preserves that Olivia would no doubt share with Donald, Lena, Elizabeth and whatever was left over would be taken on _Rumspringa_. While Trevor's gift was given under the guise of being from the Langan family, he whispered that it was actually from both him and Rafael seeing her chest wouldn't be complete until just before they departed for _Rumspringa_: a copy of _The Joy of Cooking_.

"We know how much you love cooking, so we thought you might like that cookbook... a-and by _we_, I mean _my_ family." Trevor covered as best he could.

Only Alexandra's present remained. Olivia wanted to save the best and most special gift for last. As Olivia unwrapped the soft, bulky present it became apparent that it was a patchwork quilt. A beautiful patchwork quilt with a pinwheel pattern in a variety of colours on one side, and tumbling blocks pattern on the other side in an array of creams, browns, tans and chocolates. It was much more elaborate than the one she had made for Alexandra, showcasing her sewing skills perfectly.

"Thankyou so much! I _love_ it!" Olivia hugged Alexandra warmly as everyone departed to bring the food from the kitchen to the lounge room.

Alexandra kept her voice soft, "We'll put it on the bed _we_ share. I really wanted to do the double wedding bands pattern, but Aunt Elizabeth suggested I do something else."

"That was probably a good idea. I'm going to cherish it forever, just like I cherish you."

"I _do_ have a couple additional presents for you as well."

"Oh?" Olivia's curiosity was piqued.

Ending the embrace, Alexandra whispered with a tone laced with desire and a twinkle in her eye behind her fine gold wire glasses. "You'll get your birthday kiss _tonight_... and you'll get the _other_ present the first night of our _Rumspringa_."

Olivia felt the temperature in the room rise several degrees, struggling not to let out a shaky breath as everyone reentered the room. Why did Alexandra have to do things like that while other people were around? These last few weeks before _Rumspringa_ would be a testing time.

* * *

The days that made up the week between Olivia and Alexandra's birthdays were once again met with silence from Miriam Cabot. Even half of Alexandra's birthday was met with being completely ignored by her mother. But when the guests started to arrive, Miriam was front and centre, and as talkative as ever.

"I don't recall _you_ being invited, _Olivia_." Miriam sneered as she opened the door the see the brunette standing there with a pleasant smile. Miriam grabbed for the wrapped parcel in the calico tote bag that Olivia was holding, "_I'll_ be sure that Alexandra gets your little... _gift_."

Olivia moved the tote bag out of reach and behind her, "That's alright Elder Miriam._ I'll_ just wait here for _Maemm_ and _Daett_."

Miriam snorted, "I don't know why you_ insist_ calling Lena and Donald _those_ names. They are _not_ your parents. They _never_ have been, they _never_ will be, and you should _never_ forget it! _Your_ mother's _dead_, and _your_ father's _Eng_-"

"I hope you don't _intend_ on finishing that sentence..." Lena said as she rounded the corner of the house, a decorated birthday cake on the plate in her hand. She gave Miriam a sweet smile as she rested her free arm protectively around Olivia's shoulder, but her voice was low and threatening as she continued, "... because Olivia _can_ call me _Maemm_, and she _can_ call Donald _Daett _for as long as she likes. She _can_ call us those names because _Serena_ said she _could_, and don't you_ ever_ forget it! _Got it_?"

Miriam pursed her lips thinly and glared at both of them.

"Good!" Lena said cheerily as Donald appeared from around the corner with a large gift in his arms. Lena ushered Olivia past Miriam and inside the house with Donald a few steps behind, "Good afternoon Elizabeth! Happy birthday Alexandra! Thankyou for inviting us!"

Alexandra received a copy of _The Complete Works of Shakespeare _from Elizabeth; a large accordion sewing box on legs that Donald had made. The sewing box was full of sewing necessities courtesy of Lena. A copy of _The "I Don't Know How to Cook" Book _from the Langans (Mara commented loudly that she'd heard from a 'little birdie' that Alexandra still needed help cooking and thought she might like that book. Trevor insisted that he didn't know his mother bought that, as _his_ gift, aside from the chest, would be given under the guise of Rafael's present like they had done with Olivia's present); and a_ The Sewing Book _with the companion _The Knitting Book _from Rafael (he said one was from him, and one was from Trevor).

Only Olivia and Miriam's gifts remained.

As Alexandra reached for Miriam's gift, Miriam moved it away. "Open your _friend's_ gift first so mine will be last, Alexandra."

Alexandra's heart sank. She wanted Olivia's gift to be the last one she opened, but she dare not attempt to reason with her mother while there were guests in the house. Reluctantly, Alexandra unwrapped the present that was not dissimilar in weight and size of what she had given Olivia just a week ago. Alexandra opened the quilt to see the various blue squares and show everyone attending. Everyone commented positively about the quilt... well, almost everyone.

Miriam rolled her eyes and leant over to Mara, uttering "Checkerboard? Is that _all_ she could manage?"

"I would have expected at least a 'Sunshine and Shadow' pattern, or at the _very_ least: half square triangles. Looks like something someone would cobble together at the last minute."

"No motherly guidance for _that_ one."

"And it definitely shows!" Mara murmured smugly, giving Olivia a look of disdain.

Alexandra couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she embraced her best friend, "I _love_ it! Thankyou Olivia!"

"I used blues because it reminded me of your eyes," Olivia quickly whispered in to Alexandra's ear.

"Hmm, sounds familiar. I used the browns on your quilt for your eyes and hair," replied Alexandra, ended the hug.

Opening Miriam's gift with slight trepidation, Alexandra had expected to receive a new dress after the conversation on the morning of Olivia's birthday. She didn't expect to be regifted the same puce dress Miriam wanted her to wear on the night of the betrothal announcement. The stitching that Elizabeth unpicked under the full length of the sleeve had been resewn in white cotton.

"Thankyou Mother," Alexandra murmured while fighting back her tears and placing the dress back in the box it had been wrapped in. What a horrible gift to receive from her mother on the most important birthday of all. Was it retribution for not going shopping that day? Or was Miriam just _that_ cruel?

"Go and put it on so everyone, especially _Trevor_, can see the pretty dress!" encouraged Miriam.

Elizabeth instantly came to her niece's rescue, "I think Alexandra might like to keep the dress from getting dirty today, Miriam. Wouldn't want her spilling anything on it, would we? Alexandra, I'll help you take your birthday gifts to your room. You bring your _lovely_ dress to hang up in your wardrobe so it won't crease."

Alexandra closed her bedroom door, "Aunt Elizabeth you can't want me to keep this horrid dress? You said so yourself that it's a monstrosity!"

"You're _not_ going to keep it. You're going to take with you on _Rumspringa_..."

"What?!"

"... And _burn it_! Make a bonfire, or have a barbeque one evening. Just get rid of it! I'd put that dress at the bottom of the cleaning cloth pile, but looks like Miriam 'rescued it'. I _never_ want to see this dress again, and I'd be safe in saying that you don't either."

"I like the way you think, Aunt Elizabeth!"

"I bet Miriam did this because you wouldn't go shopping on Olivia's birthday. She really is a _bitter_ woman."

"Speaking of Olivia, did you help her make this quilt?" Alexandra opened the quilt and placed it over her bed linen.

"I guided her with what to do, but Olivia did _everything_ to create it."

Returning to the small party, Alexandra locked eyes with Olivia as she sat down beside her. Olivia reiterated in a whisper that Alexandra would receive her own birthday kiss tonight, and the _other_ gift on the first night of _Rumspringa_... somewhere around the same time as her own belated birthday gift. Olivia also took the opportunity to tell Alexandra that she loved her.

No matter what Miriam had done to try and ruin her birthday, Alexandra knew that being loved by Olivia Benson was the best gift of all.

* * *

Lena was sitting up in bed at night, dressed in her mid sleeve night gown but her hair still pinned in a bun, when a light tap on her door drew her attention away from the book she was reading. She marked the page with her bookmark and called out, "Come in, Olivia."

"_Maemm_? Can we... talk?" Olivia asked from the door. Her head was free of her white organdy bonnet, her hair down as if she'd just finished brushing it moments earlier.

"You know you can ask me or talk to me about anything. Come in."

Olivia sat down on the edge of the double bed and opened her mouth to ask her question, but no words came out. She wanted to ask Lena questions about certain things but had no idea how to ask or where to start. She sighed as her eyes traversed the bedroom. She had stayed over at Lena's house several times more than she usually had since the betrothal announcements, each time promising herself that she'd ask what she needed to ask, but each time she chickened out. She finally built up the bravado to now broach the subject, but her courage had left her once again.

Lena could see Olivia was struggling and decided to ask a question in the hope that Olivia would open up, "_Rumspringa's_ only a few days away now. Are you looking forward to it?"

"I am. I really am... and that's what I want to talk about."

"Alright then, I'm listening whenever you're ready to speak."

"Alexandra and I... we will be... well... ahhh... we'll be... ummm... IdontreallyknowwhattodoandIwantittobeperfectbuthowcanitbeperfectifIdontknowwhattodo?" Olivia blurted out before she lost her nerve.

Lena had to bite the inside of her cheek so's not to laugh. She could see it had taken a lot for Olivia to say what she had just said, and she gave her answer with the respect it warranted. "_Maedel_, the first time is never perfect. I can attest to that."

"But you and Elizabeth... in the... stable," Olivia hoped she wouldn't be in trouble for bringing that 'incident' up.

"We've had a _lot_ of practice over the years, _Maedel_. For as long as you and Alexandra have been alive, no less." Lena thought a moment before asking, "I bet you want Alexandra to... see stars!"

Olivia tried her best not to blush, "Yeah."

"I definitely made Elizabeth see stars our first time... but not in the way you're probably thinking."

"I don't understand."

"I... ahh..." Lena cleared her throat, "... I poked her in the eye."

"What?!"

"You heard."

"How did you manage... I mean-"

"You can _never_ repeat what I'm about to tell you. Elizabeth and I... our first time... first night at _Rumspringa House_. We wanted it to be perfect too, and it looked as though it was going to be. I was on the bed and Elizabeth was... down there. Things were... progressing nicely... and I moved my hand to push a lock of her hair back behind her ear, so I could see her face... Just as I did that, she moved her body forward... I guess she was coming up to kiss me... and I poked her in the left eye."

Olivia hand shot up to cover her mouth, "_Ouch_!"

"Elizabeth said much more _colourful _words than 'ouch'. But yes, ouch! Anyway, I poked her eye and certainly bruised my ego... and I thought I'd ruined everything because it was _supposed_ to be perfect. We look back on it now and laugh... well I laugh, Elizabeth doesn't like to be reminded. So as you can see, the first time _isn't_ perfect."

"I _really_ want it to be."

"Look at it this way: it mightn't have been perfect, but it was definitely memorable!"

"I _guess_ memorable is just as good... but it's not _just_ that. I don't know... _you know_. I mean I have an idea... after the... stable, but..." Olivia sighed.

"I think you know more than you actually realise."

All Olivia could respond with was to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You know how to pleasure yourself?" Lena asked as if the question was a normal topic of conversation like the weather.

"_MAEMM_! Oh geez!" Olivia cradled her face in her hands in sheer mortification. _This_ was not happening! This was _not _happening!

Lena shrugged, "What?"

Olivia kept her face covered, "I _don't_ do... NO!"

"Liar."

"I DON'T!"

"Then if you don't, I can't help." Lena could see the internal struggle Olivia was battling, even with her face covered, and took pity on her. "For what it's worth, I do when Elizabeth's not around when I'd like her to be."

Olivia removed her hands from her face and stared at Lena in stunned silence.

"What?! I'm only human."

"Yes," Olivia groaned in humiliation, covering her face again. This was even worse than when Lena talked about her first period in front of Elizabeth. Thank goodness Elizabeth wasn't here for _this_ discussion.

"Then if you know how to pleasure yourself, you'll have a good idea of what to do. But the best advice I can give you: talk to Alexandra." Lena waited for Olivia to uncover her face again before continuing, "Ask her questions, seek reassurance from her if she likes what you're doing, let her know if there's something you like or don't particularly like. _Communication_ is the most important thing when you're intimate with someone."

Olivia looked down at the floor, "What if I do something wrong? I _want_ it to be perf-"

"You keep _worrying_ that you're inexperienced, but you keep _forgetting_ that Alexandra is _too_! You know that you don't try and run when you're just learning to walk. You take thing _slowly_ when you're learning, and you'll learn _together_. Believe me, _I'm_ speaking from experience." Olivia still wasn't totally convinced, but Lena reassured her. "You'll be _fine_. Just _don't_ poke her in the eye! Oh, and my other piece of advice: _short nails_."

"They are short!" Olivia glanced down at her nails for a moment, just to make sure.

"Then stop worrying and trust me. I'm proud of you for coming and asking me about what you wanted to know, _Maedel_. I know you were very embarrassed."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "That's an _understatement_!"

"Be lucky I didn't give you the speech _I_ was given by my mother after my announcement to John James McCoy."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not. But I have a feeling that Alexandra will be _unfortunate_ to receive one from Miriam. I'll make sure Elizabeth corrects the... _errors_."

"Do you suppose Rafael and Trevor be given speeches?"

"I honestly don't know. I can only assume whey will be by their fathers... oh, poor _Jungs_."

"Thankyou _Maemm_, for everything you've helped with." Olivia hugged Lena warmly before she stood up to return to her bedroom in Lena's home, "I'll let you get back to reading your gardening books."

"Gardening books?"

Olivia indicated the 2 books on the bedside table, their titles clearly visible._ Oranges Are Not the Only Fruit_ and _Rubyfruit Jungle._

Lena burst out laughing, "Oh _Maedel_! Not even close!"

* * *

END ENOTE: Yes, the 'speeches' for Alex, Trevor and Rafael will be posted next chapter ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: **trace619/IBME** - re: _"Olivia's awkward sex talk with Lena"_... In this story, I see Lena as that older woman/motherly figure you always hoped would be in your life to help you through things when you were growing up that wasn't your mother. Even though she talks about the awkward stuff, she's cool with talking about it and doesn't make a big fuss. I see Liz being similar with Alex, especially after Miriam's "talk" in this chapter (expect awkwardness for all! To quote Lena: Poor Jungs!) **Bkwrmchar** - re: _"Is there a reason Miriam is so bitter or is that just her delightful personality?"_... A little from column A, and a little from column B ;-). Although, something Liz said in ch5 explains a lot ;-) _"Why does Miriam keep shoving that dress at Alex?"_... Retribution. All I can say is Alex will take Liz's suggestion. That dress is gonna do a Disco Inferno (_Burn baby burn!_) ;-) **LBM** - re: _"Miriam is working my nerves"_... Me too. Lucky this will be the last chapter we'll see of her for quite some time :-D. **Bkwrmchar/keonquil **- _"Rumspringa"_... This chapter ;-) **Don't forget to breath** - re: _"I wasnt really sure at first about reading something so AU but you got me hooked!"_... Thankyou! I have to admit, even when the idea came to me and the muse took over, I was a little worried too, but I took a chance and I'm glad readers have too :-D. "_What I dont get is why Lena and Liz chose to comeback, wouldnt it have been easier to stay in the city?_"... It would've, but then it would've been difficult to write the story ;-). I look at it in terms of why do most real Amish return after their own Rumspringa? I guess the "English" world can be a somewhat scary place compared to what they know and have lived with for most of their lives. What they know and have been brought up with is "safe" for them. Anyway I've addressed why _I_ think Liz and Lena stayed in the Village in this chapter, so I hope it makes things clearer :-). Besides, maybe Liz and Lena will eventually leave? ;-)

AN2: A very large chapter this one, much longer than I originally anticipated (side note: a huge chunk has even been moved to the next chapter seeing it was so big). Thankyou to all those that read, comment etc. I appreciate each and every one of you :-)

* * *

"You want me to..." Rafael swallowed and stared at his father, who had entered his room only moment earlier and said he had some important information to tell Rafael that needed to be known before _Rumspringa_. "Could you _repeat_ that?"

Jorge gave his son a pained expression. He didn't want to talk about _this_ any longer than necessary. He'd said it once, wasn't _that_ enough? "When you... lay with Olivia... you just... you stick it in..." he cleared his throat. "You do it _right_... in 9 months time you'll be a proud Papá, like me!"

Rafael didn't know what to say other than to choke out a very uncomfortable: "Ok?"

Jorge beamed with pride, "I'm glad we could have this very important Papá and son chat."

"Yeah, me too." Rafael replied monotone shock, consciously attempting to fix one of his pant braces adjusters to take his mind off what had just occurred. He didn't want to think of... _that_, especially with Olivia!

"It's the exact same chat _my_ Papá gave me before my _Rumspringa_ with your Mamá, and I'm sure you'll give it to _your_ son before his _Rumspringa_. If you have a daughter, well... Olivia will take care of that... _talk_, just like Mamá will with Carmen." Jorge patted his son's shoulder and left Rafael's room.

"Well, _that_ was informative." Rafael muttered to himself, wondering if Trevor would subjected to the same unhelpful information. All Rafael wanted now was to to look in to Trevor's blue eyes and be held in his strong arms.

* * *

Mirit paced back and forth in the privacy of Trevor's bedroom before clearing his throat. "Trevor, over the years on the Langan farm... you've seen the stallion in with the mares to make foals, yes?"

"Yes?" Trevor wondered where this conversation was heading as he was sitting on the end of his bed, only mere moments earlier attempting to remove his boots. Any farming talk was done during the day out on the farm, not at night inside the house.

"And the bull in with the cows to make calves?"

"Yes?"

"And the ram in with the ewes to make lambs?"

Trevor hoped his father would get to whatever point he was trying to make soon, "Yes?"

"And the boar in with the sows to make piglets?

"Yes?"

"And the rooster in with the hens to make chicks?"

"Yes?" Trevor knew this conversation was getting weird.

"Well then... I take it you know what to do to make babies with Alexandra. Goodnight!" Mirit walked back over to the door.

Trevor shook his head, trying to comprehend what had just taken place. "What?!"

Mirit opened the door, "Don't ask any questions, son. I've told you _all_ you need to know, just like my father told me. You'll figure out the rest, just like I did."

"What the?! That was... enlightening?" Trevor flopped back on the bed after Mirit closed the door, a shudder running through his entire body. He wanting nothing more than for Rafael to hold him to get rid of the mental images of what his father had said he was supposed to do with Alexandra.

* * *

Alexandra opened her window and stepped back to allow Olivia to enter her bedroom for possibly the last time before _Rumspringa_, now only 2 sleeps away including this very night. As soon as Olivia was inside the room, she reached up and removed her bonnet before stuffing it in her apron pocket. As always, Olivia's hair was unpinned, hanging loose and long unlike how she wore it during the day. Alexandra was sure Olivia removed her bonnet in such a way that always messed her hair, but even if Olivia had just slid it off, Alexandra would always take the time to run her fingers through the dark hair to tidy it.

"Are we going to pick a new book to start reading?" asked Alexandra, hooking that stubborn lock of hair behind Olivia's ear. She always kept that until last before ghosting the tips of her fingers down Olivia's cheek with a featherlight touch. Doing that little ritual never failed to make Olivia smile.

"Not tonight. We'll pick a new one on _Rumspringa_. Your choice this time."

"Deal. So, what about tonight then?"

"_Tonight_, I want us to lay together."

Alexandra's jaw dropped at what Olivia had just said. Olivia corrected as she saw her best friend's reaction and realised what she'd just said, "I want to lay _on your bed_ together and hold each other, maybe kiss for a while? It's just that I won't come over tomorrow night seeing we'll be leaving early to get to _Rumspringa House_ the following day with _Daett_, _Maemm_ and Elizabeth."

"I like the sound of that," Alexandra scooted to the left side of her bed to leave the gap on her right for Olivia. "Although, that first suggestion... not _too_ much longer now. I'll get my other present."

Olivia lay down on the bed as Alexandra propped herself up on her right side to look down at the brunette, "_Your_ present in already here... _me_."

"We must think alike. _Your_ present is _me_... and the best part of _you_ being _my_ present is _I_ get to unwrap _you_!" Alexandra slipped her left hand beneath Olivia's dress to rest on the brunette's left knee. As she pressed her lips to Olivia's, she lazily walked her index and middle fingers to the mid thigh area that Olivia deemed to be high enough so as not to break the rules. As Olivia deepened the kiss, Alexandra walked her fingers higher expecting to be chastised... but the chastisement never came.

Panting heavily, Alexandra reluctantly broke the kiss. "You're not stopping me?"

Olivia caught her breath, "You noticed."

"Why aren't you?"

"Who says I want you to..." Olivia voice became huskier, "... _Alex_?"

Alexandra's eyes widened, "That's forbidden until _Rumspringa_!"

Olivia gave a lop sided smile, "I thought we'd better start practicing to get used to it... _Alex_."

"_Liv_," was all Alexandra whispered before claiming the brunette's mouth and inching her hand even higher, as Olivia's right hand reached up and gently squeezed Alexandra's left breast. The brunette's left hand wove through long blonde long hair as both females deepened the kiss. Just as Alexandra's hand cupped the material of Olivia's pantalette bloomers between her legs that made Olivia moan throatily, there was a sharp knock at the bedroom door.

"Alexandra! Are you awake?"

Panic set in for both Alexandra and Olivia at the sound of Miriam Cabot's voice. She was _never_ awake at this time of the night, she was always sleep! Nor would there be any explanation accepted whatsoever for Olivia being in the bedroom. In a flash, Olivia jumped up off the bed to make her way to the window.

"_No time! Under the bed, NOW!_" Alexandra words were barely audible, but the panic was evident. As Olivia disappeared in the space under the wooden bed, Alexandra made her way over to the bedroom door, thankful that the double bed quilt Olivia had made her was large enough to reach the floor on the single bed. "Coming, Mother!"

"You took your time!" Miriam instantly said as the bedroom door opened.

"I'd been reading and must've dozed off," Alexandra indicated the book on the bedside table. Miriam closed the door behind her and sat down on the edge of bed. Olivia shrunk back far as she could and held her breath, not daring to move a muscle. If she could somehow sink through the floorboards, she would.

"I guess that explains your messy hair," Miriam said with distain. "Alexandra, I need to talk to you about what you and Trevor will do on _Rumspringa_... in the bedroom."

Alexandra felt her stomach twist in knots as she tidied her hair, "Mother, you don't need-."

"I _need_ to tell you... things. It's the same thing I was told by my mother and it's very important for you to know. _Mothers_ need to tell _daughters_ these things. I'm sure Olivia _won't_ be told this by her..._ Maemm_," Miriam's sarcasm was clearly audible as she mocked the old Village term, "... seeing Lena Petrovsky's _not_ her mother."

"Mother, _don't_ speak like that." Alexandra pleaded as she sat on her little bedroom chair.

"Alexandra, no matter how much _you_ dislike it, I'm _just_ stating the truth! Serena Benson died, and because of the barn raising accident, Lena Petrovsky will _never_ truly know what it's like to be a _real_ mother... neither will your Aunt Elizabeth. I'm sorry if _you_ don't like hearing it, but it's the _honest_ truth."

Under the bed, Olivia fumed. Serena may have given birth to her, but Lena was effectively her mother, the best _Maemm_ anyone could ask for. Olivia couldn't think of anyone else she would've wanted to raise her to be the young woman that she was. She was thankful Serena had entrusted Lena (and Donald) to raise her. Also, to say that Elizabeth didn't know... Miriam may have given birth to Alexandra, but Elizabeth was more Alexandra's mother than Miriam had ever been or would be!

"Tell me what you need to tell me," the younger Cabot prompted so this conversation could end as soon as possible. She didn't want her mother speaking ill of Olivia, Lena or Elizabeth. Especially seeing one was under the bed, and another was just right next door.

"If Elizabeth hadn't had her way, _this_ conversation would've been a lot easier when I suggested Trevor stay the night after your betrothal announcement... _however_ that's in the past, we focus on your _Rumspringa_ now. Alexandra, when you share your bed with Trevor... I'd expect this the first night you and he are at _Rumspringa House_, no less... it may sound odd, but... you just lay there and let him do all the work. He'll kiss and cuddle you like he's no doubt done before... but then he'll have his way with you for a few minutes. After that, he'll roll off from on top of you and go to sleep. Now you know what to expect, so don't be afraid with what happens."

Mouth agape, Alexandra just stared at her mother. "His... _way_... with me?!"

"I think that's the best way to describe it... laying together, I mean. Your _father_ didn't put much effort in to it though, and it took a couple of times... but you're here now! The one thing _he_ did right before he walked out. Anyway, enough about _him_. You and Trevor will make _beautiful_ babies, and make _me_ a grandmother! Any questions?"

"No! No questions. I understand."

"Good! I'm glad we could have this special mother and daughter talk. And Alexandra, pick up your bonnet off the floor!" Miriam stood up and indicated the bonnet near her feet, partially hidden under the quilt edge binding.

"It must have fallen off the bed," Alexandra said as she reached for the white organdy head covering. She felt the blood drain from her face when she saw the thin, short chin ribbons as she went to place the bonnet on her bedside table.

Olivia's bonnet, not hers.

Had Miriam noticed?

"I'm _sure_ I taught you to take _better_ care of your things than that, Alexandra! You're not on _Rumspringa_ yet!" Miriam said as she opened the door and exited without a backwards glance.

Alexandra quickly crossed the room to close the door, seeing her own organdy bonnet on the little hat stand on her dressing table on the far side of her room. She fell back against the door and let out a long, shaky breath. Miriam hadn't noticed, thank goodness. Returning to the bed, Alexandra flipped the edge of the quilt, "It's safe now."

As Olivia reappeared from under the bed, Alexandra handed back the bonnet to the rightful owner. "I'm sorry you had to hear what Mother said."

"I'm not, because after what _she_ said... I want to... _have my way with you_!" Olivia said with a twinkle in her eye, placing her bonnet on her head.

Alexandra groaned in humiliation, "That's not what I meant."

Olivia took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Alexandra, "I know what you meant. I don't care what Miriam said. Well I _did_ at the time, but not _now_ and I'll care even less the day after tomorrow. I'd better go home though."

"Already?" whined the blonde.

"Nearly getting caught is close enough for me!" Olivia pressed her lips to Alexandra's forehead before giving her a long, soft kiss to her lips. "Goodnight... Alex."

"Goodnight... Liv," Alexandra reciprocated with her own long, soft kiss. Closing the sash window, Alexandra whirled around at the sound of a light knock on her bedroom door.

"Alexandra? May I come in?"

"Aunt Elizabeth?" Alexandra allowed her aunt to enter her room before closing the door.

"Is Olivia here?"

"No," Alexandra lied smoothly. Well it wasn't a lie, she'd _just_ left.

"She's not hiding in the wardrobe? Or under the bed?"

"Why would she be?"

Elizabeth ignored the question as she sat down on the bed before indicating for Alexandra to sit beside her. "I take it Miriam was here a little earlier giving you the... _talk_?"

Alexandra sat down, "If that's what you want to call it. It sounds... _horrible_!"

"I know. I got the same one from mother too... _'just lay there and let him have his way with you'_. How about I tell you some things that might be more _helpful_ for you and Olivia?"

Alexandra quickly brushed aside the offer, "No thankyou. I know what to do!"

Elizabeth stood up, "Well... if you think you know it all and need no help from me, I'll leave you to it then. Goodnight Alexandra."

"Wait!"

The older blonde could see the younger one struggling with trying to make a decision regarding the delicate subject matter. She waited silently for her niece to make her decision, Alexandra's eyes almost pleading for Elizabeth to make the decision for her.

"Alright, I'll listen your suggestion Aunt Elizabeth." Alexandra hoped this wouldn't be as awkward as Miriam's 'words of wisdom'.

Elizabeth sat back on the bed beside Alexandra, "Have you ever pleasured yourself?"

"Oh my!" Alexandra groaned, grabbing then burying her head in a pillow in embarrassment. The words were muffled, but still able to be heard. "I can't believe _you_ just asked _me _that. I can't believe _my aunt _just asked _that_!"

"It's _just_ a question with a yes or no answer," shugged Elizabeth.

"I _refuse_ to answer _that_ question!"

"On the grounds you might incriminate yourself?" Elizabeth rebutted. Alexandra peeped from behind the pillow she was clutching and gave a glare that made Elizabeth chuckle, "Channeling your inner _Donnelly_, Alexandra? I've seen that scowl many times throughout my life on Miriam's features... definitely a Donnelly trait. Well, if you're going to refuse to answer the question..."

"How would _you_ like it if _I_ asked you _that_ question _right_ now?"

"What? Do I pleasure myself? I'd answer truthfully, which is yes I do when Lena's unavailable. Hmm... maybe _that's_ why Miriam's like she is, she hasn't pleasured herself in _years_? I guess..."

"_Argh_! _Stop_!"

"... that'd make anyone..."

"_Just stop_!" pleaded Alexandra.

"... uptight and bitter like she is."

"_Please stop_! _Please_ stop talking about _Mother_ and her... _pleasuring herself_! _Urgh_!"

"Alright then, we'll stop talking about Miriam, and go back to the initial question."

"Yes! I've pleasured myself!" Alexandra said with exasperation before realised dawned on her. "Oh my _goodness_... I can't believe I've just admitted _that_ to you! I'm glad Olivia wasn't still under the bed to hear all _this_!" She clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. Surely she'd be in trouble for admitting Olivia had been in her room.

"How about we ignore what you just said, and instead talk about you and Olivia might do _in_ bed?" Elizabeth suggested.

Alexandra nodded.

"If you know how to pleasure yourself, then you'll have a good idea how to pleasure her. Now, my best advice to you: use your 5 senses. Look, listen, touch, smell and taste. _Look_ at Olivia, tell her what you see and be honest about it... _Listen_ to her, hear what she says and any noises that she makes. These are very good clues and cues for you... _Touch_ her everywhere she wants and allows you. Don't just use your hands, use all of your body, your breasts, your lips, your teeth, your tongue... _Smell_ her, she'll smell different at different times and I guarantee you'll want to commit _all_ those glorious scents to memory... _Taste_ her all over. Her lips, her skin, her sweat, her own unique essence... But above all those: talk to her. Ask her questions, have her ask you questions. Find out what you each like and dislike. And don't put pressure on yourselves, take things at your own pace. Tell Olivia if your nervous, unsure or even afraid, because I bet she'll feel the same way. Being naked in front of someone for the first time can be daunting even before you start being intimate."

"Are you sure about all this?" the young blonde chewed her bottom lip.

"I hope so, otherwise I've been doing it wrong with Lena all these years. You'll be _fine_! I bet Olivia's having the same feelings as you right now. I know Lena and I did. "

"We want it to be perfect. Was your first time with Lena-"

"More memorable than perfect, I have to admit. If we based our entire relationship on our first time being intimate... it would've been over before it began." Elizabeth ignored the curious look her niece gave, "But Lena and I learnt from each other and we're still together now, even if we have to keep our relationship secret from everyone... well, almost everyone."

"Aunt Elizabeth, why didn't you and Lena leave? Go and live with _English_ world? It could be so much easier."

"We talked about it and seriously considered it in the last few weeks of our _Rumspringa_, but after the Village lost Leonard Briscoe, John James McCoy, Maxwell Greevey, Michael Logan, Joseph Fontana and Nora Lewin... would it have been the right thing to leave, too? Lose an entire generation of Villagers, if you will. We decided to stay... old family 'duty' I guess being a Donnelly, and Lena said she wouldn't leave without me. So we continued our relationship in secret under the assumption we were mourning our husbands-to-be. 2 young women that were best friends that understood what the other was going through wouldn't raise suspicions with Villagers. Don't get us wrong, we _were_ mourning... but mourning our _friends_. Serena Benson had hinted that she might leave before she left for her _Rumspringa_ with Miriam and Forsythe, Lois and Harold. We thought if Serena left, we would too... she was our best friend after all. As fate would have it, we were to remain in the Village when Miriam and Forsythe returned not even 2 weeks after their _Rumspringa_ began. Miriam took much glee in telling me she was positive she was pregnant. Maybe she had been and lost the baby? Maybe she was late in menstruating? Who knows? You know most Villagers don't talk about 'those things'. Anyway, a few months later she _was_ pregnant with you. If Lena and I left after that, I'd never see you grow up. When we found out Serena was pregnant when we picked her up from _Rumspringa House_, she said she would still leave after the baby was born because _English_ life was for her. Lena and I spent as much time as we could with Serena in the last few weeks before Olivia's birth, helping Serena prepare to live with the _English_, knowing we probably wouldn't see her or her baby again... other than perhaps maybe in passing in Main Town. Fate stepped in again the day Olivia was born, and the rest is history. Maybe one day Lena and I will leave, but we couldn't ever do that until after you and Olivia were grown up and made your decision to stay or leave."

"I'm glad you didn't leave... unlike Father."

"Alexandra, I'm sure there's more to him leaving than we realise."

"He was disappointed-"

"No."

"Mother said-"

"I don't care what Miriam _said_ to you. I'm _telling_ you the truth, and the truth is that your father _doted_ on you. Don't _ever_ forget that, Alexandra! You mightn't remember seeing you were only 6 at the time when he left, but he loved you more than life itself... I think he loved you more than he even loved Miriam. I should know, seeing Forsythe and I raised you. Miriam barely lifted a finger but took all the glory for being a wonderful mother. If I knew the whole story of why your father left, I'd tell you. But I don't know the whole story, only 2 people do. One won't speak about it and the other isn't here to do so... and speculating only muddies the truth. You should know by now that Miriam, being the gossip that she is, lives by the phrase: _Never let the truth get in the way of a good story_."

Elizabeth broke the heavy silence after a few minutes, "Do you remember the name he used to call you?"

"Umm... something like..._ schl_..._ schlof_..._ scholf-_something."

"He called you his___ 'schlofkopp'_... his 'sleepyhead'. Whenever he held you as a baby, you'd fall asleep so easily and peacefully. Every night without fail after reading to you, he'd say: '_Gutennacht schlofkopp_'... Goodnight sleepyhead. Now, I should do the same and let _you_ get some sleep. You've got sorting and packing to do all day tomorrow seeing you're going for the year. Trevor will bring your chest tomorrow from the workshop, so you'll be able to pack what you want to take with you in that. Rafael will do the same for Olivia."

Alexandra hugged her aunt tightly, "Thankyou Aunt Elizabeth... for _everything_."

Elizabeth pressed a kiss to Alexandra's forehead, "I'm always here for you, Lena too. We're here for you, Olivia, Trevor and Rafael."

* * *

The day before the 4 young adults would leave for their _Rumspringa_ was chaotic as ever. Not only did they all have to pack what they wanted to take with them for the entire year, including winter clothes, they all still had to complete their normal household and farmyard chores. Donald had gone to _Rumspringa House_ to ensure the water, gas and electricity mains were turned on so everything would be in working order when they arrived the next day (they had been turned off when Elliott and Katherine left several weeks earlier). As expected, Trevor and Rafael delivered the birthday chests by mid morning to their respective 'tentatively betrothed'. Miriam couldn't contain her glee when she saw the chest and commented that Trevor should make a double bed to match as soon as they returned from _Rumspringa_, but was stunned to silence when Trevor replied 'Hopefully I won't lose my skills for the whole year we're gone then!' He saw the shocked look on Miriam and added, 'Didn't my mother tell you? I told her that Alexandra and I mutually decided to experience the _English_ world for a year after our betrothal announcements. Mother and Father thought it a little excessive seeing they went for 8 months, but a year is normal these days and gave their blessing for us to enjoy the year away'. Miriam muttered she would've remembered if Mara told her and expected Olivia and Rafael to take the year, not Alexandra and Trevor, but eventually gave her blessings seeing Mara and Mirit had.

The last dinner with their respective families at home was a large feast, with whatever leftovers remained to be taken with the young adults for their lunch and dinner at _Rumspringa House_, ensuring their mothers that they would be well fed for at least the first day. After that they would be on their own, but like every mother in the Village past, present and future, they always cooked plenty for their last dinner together. Lena came over to the Cragen house and cooked for Donald and Olivia, insisting that Olivia didn't help seeing she'd been working and packing all day. What she didn't tell her _Maedel_ is that she'd been cooking all day and had made several batches of cookies, cakes, snacks, loaves of bread and even a pot roast that would just need reheating. With all those and the sweet preserves from Eileen, Lena knew they would be well fed for the first few days with all the other leftovers.

At the break of dawn, Donald prepared a wagon for Ruth to carry the chests and food supplies in crates and a large ice box, and the enclosed buggy for Moses for passengers. Donald would drive Ruth, and Lena would drive Moses until they picked up Trevor and Rafael and their travel trunks. At that time, Trevor and Rafael would each have a turn driving Moses until they reached _Rumspringa House_. Leaving early would ensure they would arrive well before lunch. Even though this was the first day of _Rumspringa_, the young adults were still required to wear Village clothes, hats and bonnets... although Alexandra and Olivia weren't required to wear their aprons.

Eventually turning off the main road that led to Main Town, they followed Donald on a dirt road for some minutes before he stopped at a gate. Allowing the enclosed buggy through, the 4 young adults saw a large white house looming in the distance. Drawing nearer, they could see it was a double story house with a large porch sweeping around the entire building. Lena and Elizabeth had explained the layout of the house during the ride. There were 2 bedrooms upstairs (these were considered to be the 'master' bedrooms with double beds and an ensuite bathroom each that only had showers; one bedroom located on the eastern side, one on the western side), and a lounge room separating the 'master' bedrooms to each side with a sliding glass door that led to a balcony that overlooked a small lake; 4 bedrooms downstairs (2 with double beds, 2 with single beds, again located on east and west sides of the house, along with a large bathroom including a big bathtub that would easily fit 2 people), a large lounge area that had a fireplace, recreation room, kitchen, pantry and laundry. There were also a few _English_ 'gadgets' within _Rumspringa House_: a rotary dial telephone, a radio, vinyl record player, cassette player (including various LP records and cassette tapes purchased over the years), a television, a VCR (with some tapes to watch), a toaster, and a new addition: a microwave. The back of _Rumspringa House_ overlooked the small lake with a defined barbecue area on the left, and a bonfire area on the right. Elizabeth said the lake was great for swimming in and to take advantage of it with it being spring now and summer not too far off.

The Elder women also took the time to remind them that _no_ Villager had permission to enter _Rumspringa House _during their stay unless they were invited inside (themselves included) until the last day when they returned to the Village. Also, that _no_ Villager was allowed to approach them in Main Town (not even their own family or friends), but the 4 young adults were allowed to approach the Villagers if they wanted to. Elizabeth pointed out this lore especially applied to Miriam. If they wanted to visit the Village at any time during _Rumspringa_, they may do so in _English_ clothes (hats and bonnets were preferred, but not necessary). If any of them were thinking about maybe getting a job to earn some money while they were on _Rumspringa_, Lena and Elizabeth mentioned they would be in Main Town in 2 weeks time to take them to meet with a man that could help. This particular man could also help with other things, like fake IDs... _if_ they were interested. This tidbit of information definitely piqued their interests with the legal age of the state being 18.

With the wagon unloaded, trunks and chests placed in the middle of the upstairs lounge and the food crates in the kitchen, Donald sought out Olivia.

"I'm going to miss you, Olivia."

"_Daett_, I promise I'll approach you if I see you in Main Town. We all might even come and visit the Village a couple of times."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know," Olivia said with a smile.

"This is your year to experience _English_ life and have fun with your friends and Rafael. I never approached my parents when I saw them, neither did Margory, but she and I only stayed here just shy of 6 months. Rafael, Trevor... I know you'll both look after Olivia and Alexandra while you're here. Anyway, I know you 4 don't want me sticking around any longer. You're on _Rumspringa_, enjoy it!"

After an extra warm hug from Olivia, Donald bid everyone farewell, knowing that Lena and Elizabeth were continuing to Main Town for cooking supplies as soon as they left.

Being the eldest of the 4, Trevor opted for the master bedroom on the west wing for himself and Rafael, leaving the girls with the east wing. While Olivia and Alexandra prepared their beds with new bed linen, Lena and Elizabeth said they would help the boys, seeing making beds was deemed 'household chores'.

"That's alright. I had to learn to make my bed when Mamá was pregnant with Carmen," Rafael said as Lena and Elizabeth entered the room and closed the door.

"Actually, Elizabeth and myself wanted to speak with you both."

"Oh?" Rafael placed the pillow down.

"This is possibly going to be awkward for all of us, but I know we're all mature enough to deal with it. We take it your fathers would have given you a _helpful_ pep talk of what you're supposed to do... here in the bedroom."

"Oh yeah, as helpful as teats on a bull!" Trevor drawled.

"Did he ask if you'd seen the drake in with the ducks to make duckling?" Rafael asked before laughing.

"Stop it! _You_ weren't there! Then again, I guess I could've been told to just _stick it in_ like _you_ were."

Rafael ceased laughing immediately. "Oh, don't remind me!"

"Farmyard analogies and barely basic, wonderful!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Lena and I don't know of any males like _us_ in the Village, so it's a little difficult for ourselves to help like we've talked to Alexandra and Olivia. _However_, we don't want you to think you're on your own to work things out. We know it's not ideal, but we thought this might make things a little easier for the both of you."

Trevor and Rafael peered inside the brown paper bag Lena handed them which she'd removed from her apron pocket. A book:_ The Joy of Gay Sex_.

Lena explained, "From what we understand, there's supposedly only _one_ way for 2 men to express their love and to be intimate with each other. Probably similar to what your fathers tried telling you. We both assume you know how to pleasure yourselves?"

Both boys groaned, blushed and covered their faces, neither admitting or denying anything.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, that's a start of knowing how to be intimate with each other. That book shows there are many different ways and different things you can do."

"You've _read_ it?" asked Rafael, avoiding eye contact.

"Elizabeth and I both did so we knew what we'd be giving you. We thought it foolish to give you a book that we didn't know what the contents were ourselves, then _we'd_ look really foolish. We suggest you read it and learn together."

"We also thought these could be helpful too," Elizabeth passed over another paper bag from her apron which the boys peeped inside of.

Trevor spoke up, "What's all this?"

Elizabeth replied, "Lubricant and condoms... it's _all_ in the book. A little tip: both are flavoured. We hope... strawberry... is acceptable."

Both boys cleared their throats and offered murmured thankyous.

Lena took over, "Something that we _do_ know and thoroughly recommend to you, seeing as we told Olivia and Alexandra too: talk to and listen to each other. There might be things that one of you likes that the other doesn't."

"Why wouldn't we like... everything?" Rafael questioned.

"I won't go in to details, but when _we're_ intimate, there are things that I like more than Elizabeth does and vice versa. But neither of us would know about it if we didn't tell the other."

Elizabeth added, "And don't rush things if _either_ of you aren't ready for it. Now, do you have any questions?"

Rafael shook his head, "I don't think so. Trevor, we might look at that book after dinner tonight. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea. Lena, Elizabeth: thankyou for not making that more awkward than it could've been."

"Oh, if you want me to ask if you've ever seen the billy goat in with the nanny goat to make kids, you should just say so!" Elizabeth teased before she gave a groaning Trevor a pat on the back.

* * *

"_Maedels_! _Jungs_!" Lena called from the upstairs lounge room after stocking the pantry and refrigerator with food.

"What's in the bags?" Alexandra indicated the 4 calico bags on the floor in front of Lena and Elizabeth as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist from behind, pressing her body against Olivia's back, and resting her chin on Olivia's right shoulder. The boys were much more reserved in displaying their affection in front of the Elder women and only held hands.

Elizabeth handed each bag to their respective owner, "In these bags are a few changes of _English_ clothes from your families... outerwears and underwears. Don't worry Alexandra, _I_ chose your clothes, not Miriam. These clothes will help you with sizings when you go decide to go shopping for _English_ clothes. Most Villagers go to the thrift shops in Main Town to start with until they get a job, because you can get quite decent clothes at very reasonable prices. The only things we suggest you don't buy at the thrift shops are underwears and swimwears... _always_ buy those brand new."

"Also inside those bags are purses and wallets each containing several hundreds of dollars cash from your families. That should keep you going for quite a while, but don't go crazy and spend it all. You each have a key to _Rumspringa House_... and there's nothing left for us to remain here now. You're all on _Rumspringa_."

The 4 young adults emotions were a mixture of sadness and excitement. They were free and on their own, but the 2 women that had helped them the most these last few years wouldn't be around any more... unless they saw them in Main Town, they visited the Village, or invited them over to _Rumspringa House_. Olivia and Alexandra walked Lena and Elizabeth back to the buggy as Trevor and Rafael hitched Moses up.

"We've watched you grow up as individuals, and grow as couples. To us, you are _our_ '_Maedels_' and '_Jungs_'," Lena said before giving each young adult a warm hug and a kiss on the forehead, leaving her own _Maedel_ until last with a much longer hug and kiss.

"Live this year to the fullest and make us even more proud than we already are of you!" added Elizabeth before she also kissed and warmly hugged each young adult, leaving _her Maedel_ for last as well.

Truth be told, Lena and Elizabeth were just as sad and excited as the young adults were as Olivia, Alexandra, Rafael and Trevor once again thanked Lena and Elizabeth profusely for everything they had done for them and waved goodbye.

* * *

"I.. ahh... cut my hair last night," Elizabeth leant closer as Lena hopped back inside the buggy and slapped the reins for Moses to start trotting, after closing the gate to _Rumspringa House_.

"_Did_ you now? I must admit I did too... it's _Rumspringa_ after all. Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Maybe..." Lena didn't bother to mask her desire as she devoured her lover with her eyes,"... roll in the hay afterwards, Liz?"

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow, "Why wait until tonight? We've got an enclosed buggy with a big back seat that's begging to be used. We _could_ take the scenic route on the way back from Main Town."

"Can't we do both? Besides, who said we need to go to Main Town?"

"Darling, I thought you told Donald you needed to go shopping for baking supplies?"

"Just a ruse. What I _need_ is some alone time with _you_, my love. You _might_ be interested to know I have the key to the old Petrovsky farm with me, and a packed picnic lunch... if you're interested?"

"_Hmm_... I think we'd better check on farm. Make sure the farmhouse is still standing... even though we checked on it a couple of months ago."

"_You_ won't be be the time I'm finished... _having my way with you_!"

"I like the sound of that!" Elizabeth laughed and slipped her hand under the hem of Lena's dress.

Lena growled, "Liz! If you don't stop creeping that hand higher I might crash the buggy!"

"Looks like you're going to have to concentrate, Lena. You know how we both get during _Rumspringa_!"

"I swear you will be the death of me one day, Liz Donnelly!"


	10. Chapter 10

AN: **trace619/LBM** - re: "_more awkward sex talks_"... ROFL! Oh yeah! ;-) The farmyard analogies is from a friend that grew up on a farm. Mirit's talk pretty much sums up what he was told by his own father (the stallion/mare and bull/cow were the ones he was told, I just kept adding). Several male friends were basically told what Rafael was told. (side note: what Lena and Elizabeth did with the book in a paper bag for the boys, that's kind of what happened to me when I got my first period at age 11 ½. Except there was no talk whatsoever to explain I wasn't 'dying', just read this puberty book that's been 'discreetly' left on the middle of your bed in a paper bag. Thanks mother! :-D. Learnt about sex in that same book... and the whole single page dedicated to lesbians: a 'lifestyle choice' :-/) **trace619** - re: _"I know that you have a plan for how you want the story to go but I'm kinda hoping Olivia & Alex don't go back"_... All I can say is always trust me ;-). I have what happens after Rumspringa already mapped out, but not all of during Rumspringa... readers are going to help with that ;-) I'll be asking for input soon-ish, (not just yet, but not too far off either... WATCH THIS SPACE!) So if there's things readers want character/s to do or try, let me know (I'll say now though: I refuse point blank for any of them to experiment with drugs. I'm sorry, but I have principles :-) ) **Guest** - _"The Elizabeth and Lena sense at the end was adorable"_... Thankyou :-) A little throwback to Rumspringa in ch.2 ;-) **LBM/keonquil** - re: "_RUMSPRINGA! _ツ"... Finally! :-D. **Bkwrmchar** - re: "_Would love to know what happen to Alex's Dad_"... We'll meet Forsythe Cabot some time later :-). And by later I mean when you think I've forgotten all about him, he'll appear ;-). All I'll say is that Forsythe lives up to his name meaning just as much as Miriam lives up to hers ;-) *watches everyone scramble to find out what 'Forsythe' means on baby name websites*. **IBME** - "_That was incredibly fun and a terrible tease_"... Yeah! I definitely had fun writing it! :-D

AN2: Even though this is primarily an Alex/Olivia story with 'M' rated F/F loving to occur, I'm not going to ignore the Trevor/Rafael relationship. There will be some fluffy M/M moments occur (nothing more than 'T' rated) so I hope I don't lose any readers because of it :-). I just don't want readers to think I've just thrown Trevor and Rafael together for the sake of convenience and then not bother to acknowledge their 'forbidden love'. Even though I'm a lady lover myself, I do think Trevor/Rafael make a quite handsome couple ;-) (and the over a foot height difference is too cute!). This chapter might make readers realise how sheltered our 'Maedels and Jungs' lives have been from the 'English' world. They know some things, but not all things. **FINALLY, YAY FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENT OF A 16TH SEASON OF SVU! :-D**

* * *

Both couples, Alexandra and Olivia hand in hand, and Trevor draping his arm across Rafael's shoulders, remained exactly where they stood at the driveway when they bid farewell until the buggy containing Lena and Elizabeth exited the gate, continued along the dirt road and was out of sight.

They were finally alone... well, alone as the 2 couples could be on the large old farm that had ceased production over a century ago and had become _Rumspringa House_. But it was alone enough for them.

And _finally_, on _Rumspringa_.

The word _Rumspringa_ basically meant 'running around', they were free to do anything they wanted. The best part was they were finally able to express their love openly and freely, without fear of prejudice or retribution. No more pretending, no more sneaking around, no more hiding as they had done so within the Village these last few years. Lena and Elizabeth had reminded them that discretion would be advisable in Main Town because there could be some people just as misunderstanding of their love as there was in the Village. But at _Rumspringa House_, they could be as unrestrained as they liked. Each were thankful that just the 4 of them were on _Rumspringa_ together. If Elliott and Katherine were here, or Dean, Brian, Nicholas, Amanda and Cassandra, they would still have to keep up the nightmarish pretense of being 'tentatively betrothed'. Olivia, Alexandra, Trevor and Rafael all doubted their other friends would understand their love for the one they loved. Given, their love was just as genuine as everyone else's in the Village, but would any of them truly comprehend? More than likely, they would think just like Miriam: that laying with someone of their own gender was repugnant, sickening and repulsive. An abhorrent abomination.

To Alexandra and Olivia, the thought of Trevor and Rafael laying together wasn't vile.

To Trevor and Rafael, the thought of Alexandra and Olivia laying together wasn't vulgar.

It was natural, normal and beautiful. The tender, purest and most intimate way to express their love, just like man and woman laying together. And that intimate love would be expressed for the first time tonight, each young adult knew it.

With the horse and buggy out of sight, Olivia let go of Alexandra's hand before wrapping her arms snugly around the blonde's waist, lifting Alexandra a few inches off the ground with a twirl.

"Liv!" Alexandra squealed in shock before giggling and kissing Olivia soundly.

"I've been wanting to do that to you for ages, Alex!" Olivia lowered the blonde back to the ground, before tugging on the freely hanging chin ribbons of Alexandra's bonnet with one hand to draw Alexandra closer and reciprocate the kiss.

"_What_ did you call each other?" Rafael said as he and Trevor turned to face them, definitely channeling a certain Cabot.

"They _shortened_ their names, and that's..." Trevor mimicked Miriam, "... _forbidden_!"

Alexandra turned to face Trevor while Olivia still held her. "Ah, dear _Mother_! We _can_ call each other shortened versions of our names... _Rumspringa_, remember! No longer _forbidden_, so much no longer forbidden!"

"Seriously? You're both shortening your names?" asked Rafael.

Olivia nodded, "Alexandra and I agreed quite some time ago... she would be _Alex_ and I'd be _Liv_. I don't mind if you or Trevor call me Liv... Alexandra, what about you?"

"I don't mind if the boys call me Alex. Are either of you going to shorten your names?"

"I'm not sure. What do you think, Rafael... _Raf_? _Rafi_?" Trevor offered.

Rafael shook his head, "I think we need to discuss this... _Trev_."

Trevor made a face, "_Trev_? At least _Raf_ or _Rafi_ sound alright, _Trev_ just sounds... _stupid_."

"Aww, don't you like _Trev_... _Trev_? I won't think it's stupid because you're _my_ stupid... _stupid_!" Rafael stood on his tiptoes before pulling Trevor's straw hat covered head down for a kiss.

"Get a room!" Olivia teased lightheartedly.

Trevor said just before Rafael's lips met his, "We've got one... so have the both of you!"

"Yes, we certainly do!" Alexandra grinned and kissed Olivia again.

* * *

Rafael stood at the end of the double bed, unfolded one of his arms and indicated with his hand. "Soo... which side of the bed?"

"Umm... not sure. W-what about you?" shrugged Trevor.

"I'm not sure either."

Alexandra's voice called out from upstairs lounge room, "Oh for crying out loud, just pick a side!"

"I suppose you and Olivia have that _all_ sorted already!" Trevor rebutted as he poked his head out the door.

Olivia and Alexandra looked at each other with matching smirks before they suddenly ran past and dived on to the boy's bed, Alexandra on Olivia's left. Olivia snuggled closer to spoon behind Alexandra before draping her arm possessively over Alexandra's torso. With huge smug grins, both girls peeped up at the boys still standing there, their mouths agape.

Rafael was gobsmacked, "H-how... how did you?!"

"Well, _we've_ been sharing a bed for some time!" Olivia replied.

"What?!" Trevor and Rafael said in unison.

"Since we were 6," Alexandra clarified. "As you can see with us in bed, _my_ side is the left side and_ Liv's_ side is the right."

"6?! Why? I mean, how?" asked Rafael, still in shock at the revelation.

"Remember on my birthday I told you I read at night? I'd actually go over to Alex's and read with her in her bed, but only until she fell asleep then I'd return home."

"You kept _that_ tidbit quiet for all these years. I'm your best friend, Olivia!"

"Rafael, Alex is my _best_ friend. You're my best _male_ friend... just like Trevor is your _best_ friend, and Alex is his best _female_ friend. I'm sorry I never told you, but you have to understand I'd been sneaking over for a year before you and your family moved to the Village. I never even told Elliott and he's my oldest male friend. Forgive me, please?" Olivia got up off the bed and opened her arms to hug Rafael.

Rafael relented, "Ok then. You _never_ got caught?"

"Ah, came close a couple of times. But no, I never got caught reading with her." Olivia said knowing technically it was true. She may have been caught by Lena and Elizabeth after the stable incident, but she'd never been caught _reading_ with Alexandra.

"Why didn't you ever come over and read with me?" Rafael addressed Trevor as he ended the hug with Olivia.

"I could ask _you_ the same question," Trevor dumped the contents of the calico bag on the end of the double bed and sorted through them to see what _English_ clothes his mother had provided him. "There's _nothing_ different here than my normal clothes, even underwears are no different. I was _really_ hoping for shorts, especially for swimming."

Alexandra hopped off the bed, "What about you Rafael? What did you get?"

Rafael upended the bag, quickly sorting through the clothes. "Same... long trousers and button shirts. Although looks like Mamá got some T-shirts for me. Underwears is just boxers like normal, but it's shiny material."

"That's satin. Aunt Elizabeth's sewn with it before, but I never saw what she made. Probably something for Lena," Alexandra picked up a pair of navy blue boxers.

"_You_ shouldn't be looking at _my_ underwears!" Rafael tried to snatch back the boxers.

"I've seen them on your clothes line on wash day," Alexandra tossed them at his head.

"And I've seen your button up camisoles!"

Alexandra fumed, "_Now_ who shouldn't be looking!"

"Well aren't _you_ lucky what they cover doesn't interest _me_."

"Same can be said for your_ boxers_!"

Trevor calmed his love, "I don't know why you're so worried Rafael, because whether you like it or not, Alexandra and Olivia are both going to see our underwears when they do laundry on wash day. What did you both get?"

Olivia answered, "T-shirts, shorts, skirts and underwears... although the pantalette bloomers are different... panties, I think they're called... and the _brassières_ that do up at the back are kind of _weird_."

"A bra-what?!" Trevor shook is head in confusion.

"_Brassières_. Elizabeth says it's what the _English_ call their button up camisoles, but they look _quite_ a bit different."

Trevor snorted, "_Brassières? _Sounds like a disease."

"That's what I thought! If you and Rafael want, I can alter a pair of trousers to be shorts for the both of you. Go and pick ones that you won't mind having the legs cut. I'll get the scissors from my sewing case and alter them later," Alexandra exited the room.

"Yes, get the scissors!" Olivia whipped off the bonnet from her head and followed after her.

Alexandra stopped in her tracks and turned back around, "Not you're no serious about cutting your hair!"

"I am. I want it gone, the sooner the better. I've told you numerous times."

"I know, it's just that..." Alexandra escorted Olivia out of the lounge room towards their own room for some privacy. She kept her voice low, "I just imagined our first time... tonight... you'd look like you do when you come over and read at night. I want to run my fingers through your hair and hook that one lock of hair back like I always do."

Olivia could see Alexandra pleading with her eyes and relented, placing her bonnet back on her head. "Ok, not today because _tonight_ is very special for the both of us. You can cut it tomorrow."

"I'm not sure... I don't know if I can cut hair good."

"What's to it? You just cut across in a straight line like you do when you're cutting material."

Alexandra rolled her eyes, "I have chalk lines when I cut material! And it's not like Trevor and Rafael when they get a pudding bowl on their heads for their cuts by their mothers. I think we should go to Main Town and get it done properly. The boys might want thiers done differently seeing they won't have to wear their straw hats any more."

Trevor appeared at their bedroom door with a pair of trousers for Alexandra to alter, "Did you say haircuts?"

"Oh please! No more pudding bowl!" Rafael was a step behind with a pair of trousers in his grasp.

"That's settled then. We go to Main Town tomorrow. Haircuts and _English_ clothes!" Olivia smiled as Alexandra took the trousers.

Trevor started towards the stairs, "Elliott said there was something _very_ interesting in the large farm shed, so Rafael and I are going to go check that if you want to check out the rest of the house."

* * *

Olivia and Alexandra were exploring the downstairs rooms and were currently in the large bathroom, "I thought _Maemm_ was joking when she said the outhouse toilets were inside! But they really are!"

"That will be good at night and in winter, especially the ones in the bathroom ensuites! The shower seems a bit odd, but I guess it's a fast way to wash. I _do_ like the idea of bathing in something larger than the hip tub though."

"Maybe _we_ can bathe together in this nice big tub?" Olivia waggled her eyebrows and made Alexandra smirk. She took the blonde's hand and headed for the kitchen, "But you want to see _odd_, come with me."

"That _thing_ is odd!" Olivia pointed at the microwave. "I don't understand how _that's_ supposed to cook food! The stove, oven and even the toaster I can understand. But that little cooking machine... mirco-whatever... it's just too bizarre. How does pressing those buttons get the food cooked? Where's the flames to generate the heat like the cast iron stove at home?"

Alexandra opened the door and peered inside, only to see the light turn on and the glass turntable inside before she closed it again, shrouding the inside of the machine in darkness. "Maybe it's... magic? Lena said there was instruction booklets in the drawer for all the gadgets to understand what to do."

Olivia eyed the microwave suspiciously, "I don't trust it. I'll stick to what I know."

"I think the television is even more bizarre... how do all the people get in there?"

"I have _no_ idea."

"Do you think we might have to feed them?"

"_Maemm_ never said anything about having to, but maybe we'll ask them when we turn the television on."

Alexandra pointed towards the laundry, "I'm not quite sure about that washing machine either... it's similar to the one Mother has, but where's the wringer to get rid of the water from the clothes?"

Olivia shrugged before pointing in a different direction, "I love the recreation room! We have darts, foosball, a billiard table, all those board games-"

"OLIVIA! ALEXANDRA!" Rafael's voice called in the distance, progressively getting nearer. He called again as the girls made their way to the front door of _Rumspringa House_.

"What's wrong, Rafael?" Alexandra called out seeing Rafael running towards them at a swift pace, holding his straw hat on his head with a hand.

"Come quickly!"

"Is Trevor hurt?" asked Olivia.

"No, _nothing's_ wrong. But you both have _got_ to see!" he ran up the few steps.

"See _what_?" Alexandra said with exasperation.

"Just _trust_ me, you're both going to _love_ it!" Rafael grabbed each girl by the hand and practically dragged them from the porch and towards the farm shed.

* * *

Trevor was leaning against the door of the farm shed with his arms crossed over his chest and a very smug smile, "Did you tell them?"

Rafael grinned, "Nope!"

"Tell us what? What's _so_ special that either of you won't tell us!" Alexandra almost growled.

"Well, there's bicycles for us to use to get to Main Town, but that's not what... just see for yourself!" Trevor stepped aside and pushed the door of the farm shed open.

Olivia and Alexandra's jaws dropped, then they started to giggle wildly when they laid eyes what was in the shed.

A small creamy beige coloured car.

A BMC Mini, better known as a Morris Mini.

Trevor hand his hand aloft and jiggled the car keys in his hand which was met with even more laughter.

Olivia couldn't wipe the smile from her face, "That is _so_ cool! But... none of us know how to drive."

"Doesn't matter. Even though the car is registered, we can't drive on the _English_ roads without a driving licence. _However_, we _can_ drive around on _Rumspringa House_ property... and we all know this old farm is _big_! 2560 acres... 4 square miles. And the best part, the car is an automatic... no need to change gears! This is going to be the best _Rumspringa_ ever!"

* * *

The tension in the air during their dinner of leftovers was palpable but the conversation was free flowing as it always was with the 4 friends.

Olivia tapped her glass with her knife to get everyone's attention, "I think it's a good time right now to remember the pact we've made."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"One year away from the Village experiencing everything we can. When we return and the Elders ask what we choose to do... either stay or leave... we _all_ say: '_I choose to live in the **English** world_'... We all agree to say this so that we can live _our_ lives how we want, and not hide _our_ love for the one _we_ love. We will _not_ be betrothed to who our families have chosen for us. We all understand that as soon as we say that we're going to live in the _English_ world that we'll be shunned by our family and friends in the Village, but it doesn't matter because we have each other... and Elizabeth and _Maemm_." Olivia stood up and raised her glass, "To the pact... I choose to live in the _English _world."

Alexandra followed her lead, "I choose to live in the _English _world."

"I choose to live in the _English _world," Rafael was next.

Trevor got to his feet, "I choose to live in the _English _world."

Everyone sat back down and the tension grew even more knowing it wouldn't be much longer now.

* * *

The boys mutually agreed that the left side of the bed would be Rafael's, the right side Trevor's. They also agreed that they much preferred their first names, but Rafael would allow Trevor to call him _Raf_, and Trevor wouldn't mind if Rafael called him _Trev_ in their own private company following the footsteps of Lena calling Elizabeth, _Liz_. Lying on their sides and facing each other, Rafael let the tips of his fingers traverse the plane of Trevor's muscular abdomen before travelling repeatedly from his navel, down to the waist of his boxer shorts and back again. All the while maintaining eye contact with the young man he loved.

"D-do you want to... ahh... look at that book?"

"I do... but not tonight. Tonight I-I want it to be... I want to..." Trevor closed his eyes and sighed while taking a moment to gather his thoughts. He didn't want to be as nervous as he was right now, but he was and Rafael's fingertips were very distracting. He opened his eyes and looked at Rafael before continuing, "When I've... pleasured myself... I always imagined it was you... it was... your hand."

Rafael smiled, "You don't have to imagine any longer... neither of us have to."

"Y-you too?"

"_Every_ time I have... it was always _your_ hand," Rafael leant closer.

"I don't want to imagine any more," murmured Trevor just before Rafael kissed him.

Trevor's breath hitched as Rafael unfastened the button that held the fly of Trevor's boxer shorts closed, and slipped his hand inside.

* * *

Now that Olivia and Alexandra were alone in their bedroom, the tension was still thick. Even though the blonde had always been the bolder and more brazen these last few months, even just 2 night ago, now she was more anxious than she'd ever been. Olivia had unpinned and brushed her hair then placed her bonnet back on her head so that their nighttime ritual of Olivia removing her bonnet and Alexandra tidying the brunette's hair could take place.

Alexandra spoke as she hooked that stubborn lock back behind Olivia's ear, "I-I'm nervous... and a little scared."

"Glad I'm not the only one then," Olivia said before kissing Alexandra. Ending the kiss, Olivia indicated Alexandra's dress, "D-do you... c-can I?"

"Yeah,"

Olivia began to try unbuttoning Alexandra's dress, but kept fumbling. She took a steadying breath before attempting again.

"M-maybe if we... undress ourselves? Might make things a little easier?" Alexandra swallowed thickly.

"Good idea," Olivia sighed with relief as Alexandra turned away.

Divested of all her clothes, Olivia covered herself as best she could, one arm across her breasts and the other hand cupping between her legs before she turned to face Alexandra who was doing the same. The blonde looked as nervous as Olivia felt right now. Taking a deep breath, Olivia hesitantly lowered her arm that covered her breasts and placed the hand on top of the hand covering between her legs. Alexandra took a few moments before lowering her arm from across her chest and letting hang by her side. The blonde closed her eyes and nervously moved her hand away from between her legs before fixing her eyes on the wall behind Olivia, not daring to look down remembering the Village lores of modesty. Olivia moved her hands away and took a step towards Alexandra, her heart pounding. She could feel the tension and an apprehensive tremble in Alexandra's body as she wrapped her arms around her best friend's waist and pressed their bodies together for the first time.

"Alex? Look at me?... Alexandra?"

"D-do we have to? I know what we planned all this time, but... I'm not sure I'm ready."

Blue eyes finally met brown, and behind her fine gold wire glasses all Alexandra's reflected was fear.

Remembering Lena's words from many years previous that _both_ people must be willing to express their love otherwise it was a heinous act, Olivia reassured her best friend and held her carefully, "No. We don't have to do anything."

"Tonight's supposed to be _perfect_ though! We're supposed to... our first time, remem-"

Olivia cut her off as she ran her hand up and down Alexandra's spine in reassurance, "You... me... _both_ of us being comfortable is _more_ important than perfection. You're nearly on the verge of tears, and I'm not that far behind, to be honest."

"C-can we just do what we normally do and read?" the blonde asked meekly.

"I like the sound of that. We can get dressed in our night gowns and read, just like we normally do."

Alexandra chewed her bottom lip, "Umm... do we have to? Get dressed I mean? I-I like the feel of your skin... against mine. It's warm."

"We don't have to put our clothes back on. Go and pick a new book then hop in to bed."

"Ironic, huh?" Alexandra gave a disparaging, breathy chuckle as she passed a green faux leather bound book to the brunette on the right side of the bed before slipping under the bed sheet on the left side.

Without saying a word, Olivia opened the book and began to read as Alexandra snuggled closer, resting her left hand under the curve of Olivia's right breast.

"_'My father's family name being Pirrip, and my Christian name Philip, my infant tongue could make of both names nothing longer or more explicit than Pip'_."

Olivia pressed a soft kiss to Alexandra's lips when the blonde glanced up at her, before she resumed reading aloud the first page of '_Great Expectations_'.

* * *

End Note: Yeah I know, you were all 'expecting' too. I promise next chapter (first morning at Rumspringa House) will make up for it ;-). And yes, there is a reason why Rafael's shortened name is Raf and not Rafi like it is in the show and in 'Negotiating'. It will make sense later in the story :-)


	11. Chapter 11

AN:** Jbcjazz/trace619** - re: "_cuddling nude and reading to me was just as intimate as sex/__what happened between Alex & Olivia at the end was just as intimate as anything else that could've happened_"... That's what my muse thought and hoped readers would see the same, even if Alex and Olivia didn't have sex for the first time as they planned :-). **Jbcjazz** - re: "_I am worried things are going a bit smoothly though and we are about to have bumps in the road_"... All I'll say is that your worries are not unfounded, but the timing is all wrong ;-). "_I love you stories and thank you for showing how beautiful love can be, especially in socities that seem to make sex a sin and not a loving act. I live in one sadly. So thank you for showing that its a beautiful thing_"... Thankyou for your kind words :-). Sadly, even within the LGBTQAI community, some can find others love 'gross' and not beautiful as it should be (2 women kissing is fine, but 2 men kissing is disgusting? What the?! Prime example: Michael Sam kissing his boyfriend after being drafted for the St. Louis Rams just days ago) or 'not real' (Bisexuals not 'choosing' or 'switching teams' when they feel like it) and it makes me sad :-(. As I've said before, I just write from the heart and hopefully make readers happy :-). I might give readers diabetes, but I write what I'd like to read myself :-) Yep, I'm a sap! **trace619** - re: "_Being naked in front of someone, especially for the first time, can be scary_"... Oh yeah ;-) **Jelleykakes **- re: "_No need to stop. Please hurry up And update soon!_"... I only stop because I need to write more. Updating now ;-) **confused** - re: "_what does Forsyth mean? i cant find it anywhere on any baby name sites_"... *raises eyebrows* Honest, man?! You couldn't find what 'Forsythe' means on _any_ sites?! Honest man, I don't know what to say about that. Honest, man ;-)

AN2: I'm glad there were no complaints regarding Trevor/Rafael :-) Basically, if you can handle what I wrote in the previous chapter, you'll be fine :-). Now, I hope readers enjoy the M rated Alex and Liv first time lady loving in this chapter. I make **NO** apologies for it, though I never do ;-). This chapter would have been finished and posted earlier had my muse not decided that I needed to write 4000+ words of plot points, outlines and details of what happens _after_ Rumspringa while it's still fresh in my mind, seeing readers will be helping with what happens _during_ Rumspringa ;-). Unfortunately, my muse has told me that I must update 'Negotiating' next no matter what because it's been far too long.

* * *

Alexandra cracked open a sleepy eyelid and waited a few moments before it slowly slid shut.

No, she must have imagined it.

As she began to drift off again... nope, there it was again.

Her eyelids half opened at the slight movement beside her. Wait a minute. Movement? There was someone... Olivia. Olivia was still in bed with her! Why was Olivia still in bed? Olivia read with her at night and always returned home afterwards. Always. Oh dear, this wasn't good... not good at all. They couldn't get caught, not after all these years. Olivia had to go home, right now! Olivia, go home! Mother would... Alexandra shuddered to think what her mother would do if she caught Olivia in her room.

Her sleep fogged brain registered the beginnings of morning from the light shining through the window but nothing else. She reached her hand over to pick up her glasses off the bedside table but they weren't there. There was only one other place they would be and that was her face. A touch of her hand near her own ear confirmed her suspicion. She'd fallen asleep with them on more times than she cared to remember, but the style and type of glasses that they were never made them fall off. She removed them, cleaned the lenses with the bed sheet before popping them back on and securing the cable temples behind her ears.

Her eyes scanned the room and took a few moments to register that she wasn't in her bedroom at home in the Village.

Oh, that's right... _Rumspringa House_.

They were on _Rumspringa_.

A large grin appeared on Alexandra's mouth. Mother would do nothing. Mother could do nothing. And Olivia can stay exactly were she is.

The memories of last night came flooding back. Over the months leading up, they had talked about what they had both imagined their first night together so many times, but the reality was quite different. They were supposed to have undressed each other, kissing after each piece of clothing was removed. Olivia was supposed to pick her up, then lay her down on the bed and... Alexandra hadn't really believed Elizabeth when her aunt mentioned being naked in front of someone for the first time could be daunting even before they began being intimate during their 'talk', but the reality set in very quickly. Modesty was lore, drummed in to Villagers from an early age. Alexandra had never seen anyone else naked before, nor anyone had seen her.

What if Olivia laughed at her? Alexandra knew she wasn't large in the breast department and Olivia most definitely was, even if it was all hidden beneath her dresses, aprons and button up camisoles.

What if Olivia was disgusted by what she saw? All that hair down there.

What if Olivia decided she'd changed her mind after all this time, and didn't want this?

So many what ifs.

All her fears crept up and overwhelmed her as soon as she exposed her nakedness to her best friend. She hadn't even looked at Olivia to see if they were different. All she really remembered seeing was brown eyes looking at her with concern, then Olivia's warm body pressed against hers, reassuring her that they didn't have to do anything and that her suggestion of them reading like normal was greatly welcomed. As she scanned through Olivia's Charles Dickens book set on top of the 'betrothal' birthday chest Rafael had made, now placed right beside hers at the end of their bed, Olivia had slipped beneath the bed sheet, covering herself to just under her arms.

'_Great Expectations_' seemed an appropriate choice, everything considered. They had anticipated and expected their first night at _Rumspringa House_ to be perfect.

Olivia kept her eyes averted until Alexandra herself slipped under the bed linen and snuggled closer, feeling warm skin against hers. When Olivia had kissed her after that first sentence, she began to relax. Her best friend's voice soothing her to sleep.

Now reality dawned on her.

They had slept together... shared a bed... naked.

And they were still naked, weren't they?

She lifted the bed sheet covering herself and quickly peered down at her own body.

Yes, she was.

Right now, Alexandra didn't feel as overwhelmed and nervous as she had last night. She felt almost relieved and much more comfortable. Olivia was still beside her, and that was one of the things that they had imagined... they would wake up in the morning next to each other.

Maybe, in some respects, their first night of _Rumspringa_ hadn't been perfect but it had been quite intimate.

Alexandra gently rolled to the right and was met with the body of her very much asleep best friend. Olivia was lying flat on her back with her left arm folded behind her head, pushing her chest out even more. The bed sheet was barely covering Olivia's breasts, any movement could dislodge the linen and reveal her upper torso completely. Propping her head up with her arm to look down at Olivia like she always did in Lena's garden, she drank in the sight laid out beside her. She knew she shouldn't be staring at Olivia like she was, but this was her first opportunity ever to truly observe the brunette unabashedly.

Her olive skin was much darker than Alexandra's, and so radiant. There were a few freckles on her nose and cheeks, however they were almost invisible from her tan, but Alexandra knew they were there. Her long, dark brown hair parted in the middle revealing the old, pale scar above her right eyebrow. Alexandra remembered how Olivia injured herself on the steps of her house while they played as children, not long after her father left, while Elizabeth and Lena watched on from the porch after breakfast. After the initial heavy thump and immediate crying, Olivia said she had been injured due to Miriam knocking her over as she walked up the steps. Miriam categorically denied it and said Olivia had tripped over herself and very nearly tripped her too! Elizabeth and Lena knew in their gut who was telling the truth, but they couldn't prove anything because they both admitted they hadn't been paying total attention at the time. An immediate journey to Main Town to the hospital for several stitches, some childrens dose pain relief for the next few days and a large rainbow lollipop helped ease the pain afterwards, but a kiss to her bandaged forehead from Alexandra made it 'all better'.

Alexandra herself received a small scar in the middle of her forehead some years later, around the age of 12, when Dean Porter threatened to kiss her at a Village betrothal gathering, and began chasing her. As she neared Olivia, Elizabeth and Lena to get away from him, she tripped and hit her head on a jagged rock. No stitches were required but when Olivia came over that night to read, a kiss to the bandaged injury made it 'all better' too... that's how Olivia's 'goodnight' kiss to her forehead came to be. In turn, Dean Porter ended up falling backside first in a quite fresh cow pat the very next day after schooling courtesy of Olivia, saying if he _ever_ did anything to Alexandra like that again, the next time it would be face first!

Looking back, it was then that Alexandra began to see Olivia more that _just_ her best friend.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Olivia made a tiny noise like a whimper before she observed the corners of Olivia's mouth curl to a dreamy smile in her sleep. This made Alexandra smile too, obviously it was a good dream. Alexandra eyes trailed down Olivia's neck to her chest, watching the swell of her breasts rise and fall with every breath. Her hand itched to reach over and move the bed linen so it would reveal the breasts hidden beneath.

It wouldn't take much effort... just a very gentle tug... Alexandra knew she shouldn't... it was wrong, so very wrong... although, Olivia wouldn't know being sound asleep... but Alexandra would know... could she live with the guilt if she got caught?... could she look Olivia in the eye even though all she wanted to do was look at her best friend's breasts?... Modesty was Village lore... but they were on _Rumspringa_ now...

So _forbidden_...

But _Rumspringa_...

Well, they _had_ intended to be intimate last night... so... what to do?

Decisions, decisions.

Holding her breath, Alexandra reached her hand out very slowly and hesitantly, not wanting to get caught. But before she could do anything, the decision was taken from her. Olivia suddenly shifted a little and the bed sheet moved down to reveal her breasts for Alexandra instead. She placed her hand back down beside her as her tongue darted out and swiped along her lips. She saw dark nipples for the first time, quite different from her own pink ones. Right now she wanted nothing more than to seal her lips around the dark bud and flick it with her tongue... maybe even tug it gently with her teeth. She never understood where thoughts like that came from before Elizabeth's little talk a few nights ago, but they made more sense and she wasn't going to begin questioning them now. Thoughts like that involving the brunette made her very happy... they also made her tingle and throb, which in turn made her very happy. Truth be told, it was a wonderfully vicious cycle. The longer she stared, the more incessant the throb between her legs became. She was so focused on Olivia's chest and all the things she wanted to do that she failed to see Olivia's eyes slowly open.

Olivia wondered how long this little scene had been playing out as she discreetly watched Alexandra nibbling on her bottom lip. A tiny moan escaped the blonde as she shifted, pressing her thighs together. The brunette was familiar with _that_ action and it made her heart beat faster knowing that it was _her_ that made Alexandra feel like _that_. Several moments had passed and Alexandra was still not aware Olivia was fully awake now, so Olivia decided to have some fun. Her tone was nothing but incredulous as she spoke, "Alex!"

Alexandra sat up in shock looking like a deer in headlights, "Liv!"

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked innocently as she sat up as well, trying her best not to smirk.

"I-I was, I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to look... stare."

Olivia laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Alexandra's cheek, "It's alright. I'm _not_ upset with you. You were just _so_ preoccupied with my chest... it was funny."

"No, I-I should've covered you... it's just that I've never seen... I'm _really_ sorry."

"Don't be... I can look at _yours_ now," Olivia indicated the linen now pooling around both of their waists. Alexandra instantly went to cover herself but Olivia rested her right hand on top of the blonde's left and mouthed, "_Please don't_." Olivia moved her hand from on top of Alexandra's to rest on Alexandra's thigh, allowing her best friend to make her own decision. The brunette's next few words were spoken with full sincerity, "I don't mind that you were looking... _staring_ at me. I know in my heart that you will be the first _and_ last girl... woman... to see me like _this_."

Alexandra had gathered the linen in her right hand and began to lift it towards her chin, but as Olivia's words sunk in, she knew her best friend was right. Olivia would be the _only_ woman to see her nude. She cautiously lowered the bed linen back down before interlocking her fingers with Olivia's that rested on her thigh, "Same."

Olivia's eyes looked down on pale milky skin and dusty pink nipples for a moment before she looked at Alexandra and smiled, "Good morning."

Alexandra tried not to blush, "Morning."

"How are you?"

"I had a real good sleep."

"Me too. I don't think I've ever slept so peacefully in my life... must have been who I was sharing the bed with."

That comment made Alexandra smile and begin to relax until Olivia leant closer.

"What?" Olivia said in confusion as she saw Alexandra pull back and let go of their hands.

Alexandra covered her mouth, "Morning breath."

"I don't care. I want to kiss you good morning as soon as we both wake up, _every_ morning... just like I want to kiss you goodnight, _every_ night." Olivia reached out and moved the hand covering her mouth out of the way before caressing then cradling Alexandra's cheek, "May I please kiss you 'good morning' now?"

The blonde nodded her approval as she placed her hand on top of Olivia's hand, still cradling her cheek. As they pressed their lips together, their nipples brushed against each other, each tightening at the light friction. Her boldness beginning to awaken once again, Alexandra deepened the kiss and lazily guided Olivia's hand down to cup her left breast, holding it there as encouragement. Olivia let instinct take hold and began brushing her thumb back and forth over the tightened little pink bud, and felt her own respond in kind when Alexandra's hand mirrored hers. The throb between the brunette's legs began to grow incessant as their tongues and lips slid together.

"Liv?" Alexandra panted as they finally broke for air, her hand leaving Olivia's breast to settle on the curve of Olivia's tanned neck and shoulder.

Olivia hummed in response as they rested their foreheads together and the brunette's hand slid down to rest on Alexandra's hip.

"Remember what we said we'd do... last night?"

"Uh-huh."

"I-I think I'm ready now."

Olivia pulled back to make direct eye contact with the blonde for several long moments before quietly saying, "We don't have to, you know."

"I know we don't have to, but like I said... I think I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm still a little nervous... but a _good_ nervous. Does that make any sense?"

"It makes perfect sense because I'd say the same for myself... _good_ nervous. Alex, promise me you'll talk to me... let me know if I'm doing something wrong, or you don't like."

"As long as you do the same with me seeing we've never done this before."

"I promise," Olivia kissed Alexandra gently in reassurance.

"Me too."

As Alexandra lay back down and Olivia propped herself on her left side to look down at the blonde, the bed sheet moved down reveal the triangles of brownish blonde and dark brown curls covering pubic bones. Each young woman giggled nervously seeing their physical differences and beauty for the first time, but their nervousness ebbed away when they stared lovingly in to each other's eyes. Alexandra's eyes involuntarily closed as Olivia kissed her, the sensation of the brunette's soft hand traversing the left side of her body unrestricted for the first time overwhelming. Her thigh, her hip, her waist, her stomach, her breast, her nipple, back down to her thigh again. She whimpered in protest when Olivia's lips left hers, but blue eyes fluttered opened when she felt Olivia's lips seal around her right nipple. A gasp escaped her as a warm tongue swirled around the taut, pink bud while Olivia's hand still travelled her body yet avoided where she desperately wanted... _needed_ it to be.

"Touch me," Alexandra begged as she began to palm her own left breast.

Olivia's right hand wandered south once again. The tips of her fingers brushed over brownish blonde curls before tenderly cupping between Alexandra's legs, eliciting a moan of sheer pleasure. Olivia repeatedly teased Alexandra by winding a small tuft of curls around her fingertip before cupping her again, moisture beginning to coat a line on her palm.

The brunette was awestruck as she looked at hooded blue eyes, "So wet."

"_You_ make me that way," panted Alexandra and canted her hips forward. "Please?"

Acquiescing the request, her middle finger slipped between wet folds to brush the bundle of nerves hidden within. Olivia watched as various emotions flitted over Alexandra's face at the first intimate touch as she resumed lavishing attention on the currently neglected right breast. Desire, lust, adoration, devotion... love. Tugging the nipple with her lips and teeth, she dipped her finger down to gather then paint more moisture over Alexandra's clitoris.

"Liv... circ... circles,"

"Circles?"

"Uh-huh... ... the other way, the other way... ... mmmm!" Alexandra panted before pulling Olivia's head down for a slow, wet kiss.

Needing to relieve some of the throbbing between her own legs, Olivia straddled Alexandra's right thigh and began grinding down. The shift allowed Alexandra to suckle one of Olivia's breasts before they resumed kissing. Alexandra bit her bottom lip in concentration, her pleasure spiralling higher and higher as Olivia's mouth showered her neck, chest and lips in kisses and licks. Olivia dipped her finger down to Alexandra's opening again for more wetness.

"In..."

"Inside?" Olivia asked for confirmation.

"Please, but... go slow... shallow."

The brunette took a few moments to slick more moisture over the bundle of nerves before gently pressing her middle finger inside to the first knuckle, then settling her thumb in place to resume Alexandra's preferred circles. Olivia kept the pumping penetration of her finger shallow until Alexandra mumbled 'a little more' during the noises and mewls of delight she made. Pushing inside the blonde to the next knuckle, she felt clinging muscles trying to pull the digit in even further. She resumed gently pumping between the blonde's legs, her own centre grinding down on Alexandra's thigh as she studied her face again.

"_Beautiful_... you're beautiful," Olivia voiced her honest opinion, falling in love even further with Alexandra Cabot with every passing moment.

Alexandra ran her hand up and down Olivia's back, "You too... so _beautiful_."

"I want to kiss you, Alex."

"You can kiss me at any time," Alexandra replied before seeking out Olivia's mouth, lips and tongue again as her eyes closed. Her eyes opened again after it took a few moments for Alexandra to comprehend that Olivia's mouth wasn't connecting with hers but slowly making its way down her torso. "Wha?... What are you doing?"

Olivia looked up from kissing just below her navel, "I want to kiss you... down there."

"What about... ahh... the umm..." Alexandra lowered her voice, "... hair?"

"What about it?" The brunette crawled back up Alexandra's body before claiming her mouth in yet another kiss. "I don't care... I told you I want to kiss you everywhere to show you how much I love you... including _and _especially there... but I won't if you don't want me to."

The mere thought of Olivia's tongue swirling around and around her little bundle of nerves like the brunette had with her nipple made Alexandra groan with desire, "Please."

Just before Olivia settled between long pale legs, Alexandra propped herself back up against the pillows and bed headboard. She then reached down to bring the white bed sheet all the way over the both of them, cocooning them in linen like a little private tent. Even though they were in the privacy on their own room in _Rumspringa House_, now Olivia was no longer laying beside or on top of her, it made her feel too exposed for her liking. Maybe after a few more times she would be more comfortable, but right now she wanted that security of modesty so she wouldn't feel so vulnerable.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you, Liv."

Alexandra felt every nerve ending in her entire body come alive as Olivia laved her tongue through wet folds before swirling around her clitoris repeatedly. She had never experienced anything like it before in her life, but knew she wanted to experience this feeling over and over again. She hoped Olivia would experience the same feelings when time came her return the intimacy she was receiving right now. She was careful as she pushed Olivia's hair back to look down at brown eyes.

Olivia right hand skated back up the lithe body to palm Alexandra's left breast once again as she tasted Alexandra's true essence for the first time. She felt Alexandra's fingers entwine with hers once again over the small, pale breast, both relishing and needing the personal and intimate connection with the other.

In their haze of intimacy, neither Alexandra or Olivia noticed the knock on their bedroom door but suddenly heard Trevor's voice as he pushed it open. Alexandra's eyes flew open at the intrusion of her and Olivia's very private moment, squealed in shock and smashed Olivia's nose with her pubic bone.

* * *

End Note: Perfection comes with practice ;-)


End file.
